Chocolate
by AnQueen
Summary: Yoongi : Gue bukannya gengsi, cuma belum siap
1. Chapter 1

FF Free  
Murni karya Author  
OC milik tuhan dan ortunya  
Y/n (Your name)

Thanks

Kook, lo dimana ? buruan kesini bocah  
06.57

* * *

06.59  
Demi apa deh Hyung ini masih pagi  
Makan aja baru sampe tenggorokkan hyung

* * *

Emang gue peduli ?  
Buruan kesini !  
07.00

* * *

Si Tae sama Bantet mana ?  
07.01

* * *

07.01  
Masih bobo hyung

* * *

07.01  
Bangunin buruan !  
Yakali gue buka toko sendirian ?

* * *

07.05  
Katanya Jimin hyung, Hyung buka aja sendirian  
Lalu mereka melanjutkan aktifitas mereka

07.06  
Hyung, kookie pengen bobo lagi

* * *

Awas emang lo ya !  
Gak gue gaji lu semua baru mampus  
07.06

* * *

07.06  
Eh, jangan, Kookie butuh duit untuk hidup

* * *

07.07  
Bagus deh lo sadar.

Kook, buka kulkas gih

* * *

07.07  
Lagi otw nih  
Btw buat apa hyung ? disanakan juga ada kulkas

* * *

07.07  
Kalo udah nyampe bilang yak

* * *

07.07  
Udah nyampe nih, malah udah dibuka

* * *

07.08  
Emang gue suru bukakan ogeb

Ambil air es sebotol trus balik ke kamar si Bantet sama Nyet

* * *

07.08  
Otw

Udah nyampe hyung

* * *

07.09  
Lo masukin tu air ke mulut lo terus  
simbur kedua mahluk itu

* * *

07.09  
Ntar kasurnya basah hyung

* * *

07.09  
Ntar suruh aja keringin pake hair dryer

* * *

07.09  
Okeh deng

Kookie pun segera melaksanakan titah dari Yoongi dengan menyemburkan air suci dari kulkas ke kedua mahluk yang masih bagong.

"Demi apa! Plafon kita tembus!" si Taehyung segera melindungi wajahnya dengan bantal lain hal dengan Jimin yang udah mengap-mengap terus bangun.

"Dasar lu bocah ! berani banget nyimbur kita !" teriak Jimin sambil ngibrit ngejar Kookie yang udah lari sambil nyembur-nyembur ke Jimin.

Maka jadilah seluruh rumah basah dan mereka bareng-bareng negiringin pake hair dryer

* * *

 **AT CAFÉ**

Taehyung : Ini tanda-tanda bangkrut nih. Gak ada pengunjungnya.

Jimin : Lo pe'a atau Oon ? namanya juga belum dibuka ya mana ada pengunjungnya.

Jungkook : Sesama jenis gitu jangan saling menghina.

Jimin : Lo bocah diam aja. Mau gue sumpelin kumamon lo ?

Yoongi : Ngapain lo nyebut-nyebut kumamon ?

Jimin : Biar Yoongi hyung datang.

Yoongi : Kamfret. Lo pikir gue jin. Sono gih tata kursinya terus buka tokonya

Taehyung : Kenapa gak hyung aja coba ? toh dar tadi hyung nangkring disini.

Yoongi : Gue buat cokelat nyet. Dari jam 4 pagi. Lo minta di sumpelin underwear si bantet ?

Jimin : Undewear kookie aja deh hyung

Jungkook : Underwear kookie belum dicuci. Ini juga pake punya Yoongi hyung

Yoongi : Kamfret lo kook. Lain kali gue gembok underwear gue.

Jungkook : Pake pin angka aja hyung. Kalau pola susah

Yoongi : Ni anak ogebnya gak kepalang ye. Minta dirukiah keknya.

Jimin : Hyung gak balik ke alam ?

Yoongi : Lo nyuruh gue mati ?

Jimin : Dapur hyung. Dapur.

Yoongi : Bareng deh.

Alhasil Taehyung dan Jungkook segera membersihkan toko mereka sedangkan Yoongi dan Jimin ke dapur.

Ini tugas mereka di toko:

Suga : CEO. Buat cokelat. Tidur.

Jimin : Manager. Buat cake

Taehyung : Barista plus pelayan tambahan plus lagi maskot toko

Jungkook : Pelayan plus kasir plus maskot toko

Gak ada Jungkook ama Taehyung, ni toko udah gelap. Gak ada pengunjung yang datang.

* * *

 **14.12 KST**

Seorang cewek masuk kedalam toko dan langsung nyamperin meja kasir yang dijaga ama Jungkook.

Jungkook : Ngapain nuun kesini ?

You : Lo kayak malas banget liat muka gue.

Jungkook : Kookie gak bilang nuun.

You : Serah lo deh. Nih gue mau pesen buat nikahan orang lagi nih. Kali ini agak banyakan. (sambil nyerahin daftar kue dan coklat yang dipesan)

Jungkook :Buset, banyak banget. Gak pingsan ni Yoongi hyung sama Jimin hyung buat.

You : Emang gue peduli ?

Jungkook : kalo dua hyung itu RIP, nuuna pasti disuruh cari toko lain buat layanin ni pesanan. Ditambah harus murah dan enak. Ck, mana ada lagi toko yang kayak gitu selain disini nuun.

You : Promosi kook ?

Jungkook : Latihan buat ngiklan nuun.

You : Yaudah mana si CEO ? gue kudu minta tanda tangannya nih.

Jungkook : Entar nuun.

Jungkook pun masuk kedalam dapur mencari Yoongi yang lagi sibuk makanin kue bebas mentega buatan Jimin.

Jungkook : Hyung ada nuuna Y/n mau minta ttd.

Yoongi :Pans gue emang banyak.

Jimin : Ogeb lo bang ?

Yoongi : Diem lo bantet. Ngorder lagi ? berapa banyak ?

Jungkook : Banyak banget. Kookie gak itung nolnya.

Yoongi : Tet, keluar gih. Lo aja yang tanda tangan.

Jimin : Napa gue ? gue lagi sibuk bikin kue nih.

Yoongi : Lo mantengin oven gitu dibilang sibuk ?

Jimin : Nah lo sendiri cuman makan doang.

Yoongi : Lo mau gue gak gaji ?

Jimin :Saoloh. Ancemannya gak ada duanya deh. Iya nih iya, Jimin keluar. Yuk kook.

Jimin dan Jungkook pun keluar dari dapur.

Taehyung : Kook bawain ini gih kesana (Nunjuk meja pojok)

Jungkook : Hyung punya tangan sama kaki gitu masih ada nyuruh kookie (Nolak jadi pelayan padahal dia sendiri pelayan)

Taehyung : Gak gue beliin celana avenger lagi lo. Awas aja.

Jungkook : Canda doang. Sini kookie antarin kopinya.

Taehyung :Inget diri kook lo itu pelayan.

Jungkook : [Manyunin bibir]

Disisi lain Jimin dan Kamu

Jimin : Mana yang gue harus tanda tanganin ?

You : Lagi-lagi lo. CEO aslinya mana sih ? udah mati ?

Jimin : Iyek udah mati.

Tiba-tiba hp Jimin bergetar menandakan pesan masuk

 **From : Mamon Swag** (mamon ini dari kata Kumamon ya)  
Sampe dapur gue bunuh lo.

Reply message

Jimin : _Buset dah, denger aja tu orang._

Jimin : Ada kok orangnya. Cuma lagi stay aja sama coklatnya.

You : Jadi setiap gue kesini dia stay sama coklatnya ?

Jimin : Gak sih. Kadang juga tidur.

You : gak bisa dibangunin ?

Jimin : Ntar gue digantung kalo bangunin dia.

You : Segitunya banget. Jadi penasaran gue sama muka si CEO

Jimin : cari di google gih. Namanya Min Yoongi.

You : [ngambil hp buka google, search Min Yoongi] Gak ada tuh Jim.

Jimin : Yang bilang ada siapa ?

You Gue sumpelin semvak Hobie juga lo gak lama.

Jimin : Eh iya, Hobie hyung masih idup ?

You Kalo udah mati gue gak bakal berani ngomong buat nyumpelin semvak hobie ke lo pe'a.

Jimin : Oh masi idup.

You Ni ttd. Daftar coklat sama kuenya ada disini plus tanggal deadlinenya. Berapa duit nih ?

Jimin : Ntar di sms Yoongi hyung

You Seumur hidup tu orang gak pernah sms gue.

Jimin : Dianya aja yang gak pernah pake hpnya kalo sms elo.

You maksud lo ?

Jimin : Biasa nebeng. Biar irit katanya.

Dddrrrttt…

 **From : Mamon Swag**  
Kapan gue nebeng ?

Replly message

 **To : Mamon Swag**  
Bisa gak gak nguping ?

Send message

 **From : Mamon Swag**  
Gue punya telinga juga

Replly message.

 **To : Mamon Swag  
** Bodo amat dah

Send message.

Jimin : Udah nih. Sono pulang.

You Gue gak dikasih apa-apa nih ? permen coklat gitu ? cake gitu ?

Jimin : Sono pesen sama Jungkook. Jangan lupa bayar.

You Ciaelah tega banget sih lo. Dasar pendek.

Jimin : Pendekkan juga lo

You Yang penting lo pendek.

Jimin : awas aja didenger Yoongi hyung. Kontrak lo bakal diputus.

You Anjir. Napa bisa ?

Jimin : Kepo banget lo. Sono pulang.

You [Manyun terus jalan ke exit]

Yoongi pun keluar dari dapur setelah kamu menutup pintu toko.

Yoongi : Lo kasar banget sih sama cewek. Gak dapat jodoh ntar loh.

Jimin : Kayak lonya aja gak kasar.

Yoongi : Emang lo pernah liat gue sama cewek ?

Jimin : Kagak.

Yoongi : Nah tuh. Sok tau lo.

Jimin : Ceweknya kali yang gak mau deket sama hyung.

Yoongi : Sok tau lo. Muka ganteng gini masa iya gak ada yang mau deketin.

Jimin : Lah buktinya gak pernah.

Yoongi : Lo aja yag gak pernah liat bantet.

Jimin : Makanya kalo deket sama cewek kasih liat Kang

Yoongi : Lo manggil gue kukang ?

Jimin : Masalah ?

Yoongi : Gaji lo gue potong. KOOK GAJI JIMIN GUE POTONG TRUS KASIH Lo. INGETIN GUE.

Jimin : Buset dah hyung.

Jungkook : SIP HYUNG

Yoongi segera mengambil kertas yang dipegang Jimin terus naik kelantai atas. Tempat kantornya berada yang sebenarnya jadi satu sama atap.

Yoongi : _Ni acara nikahan siapa sampe mesen sebanyak ini ? tajir ni orang. Ck, btw gue gak ada liat mukanya Y/n satu bulan ini. Apa kabar tu muka ? Kangen gue jadinya. Napa tadi gue kagak ngintip aja ? Pe'a lu Yoon_

* * *

At Home

Jungkook : Hyung, laper nih. [Jalan kedapur]

Yoongi : Makan sono.

Jungkook : Gak ada apa-apa hyung.

Jimin : Tae ! masakin kookie ntuh.

Taehyung : Ntar lagi pake celana [Lagi di WC]

Jungkook : Santai hyung.

Taehyung keluar dari WC terus jalan kedapur dengan tampang sehat.

Taehyung : mau makan apa ?

Jungkook : Daging.

Taehyung : Oke

Buka kulkas dan…

Krik-krik…

Tidak ada apapun disana. Bahkan telur ayam pun tidak ada. Hanya ada air es dan brokoli.

Taehyung : Hyung, keknya ada maling deh.

Yoongi : Serius lo?! maling apaan dia ?

Taehyung : Isi kulkas.

Yoongi : -_-"

Taehyung : Gak ada isinya sama sekali hyung.

Jungkook : Tuh ada brokoli.

Taehyung : Kookie kebal makan brokoli doang ?

Jungkook : Kagak lah hyung.

Jimin : Ini gara-gara gak ada yang mau ke supermarket. Jadwalnya Yoongi hyung nih.

Yoongi : Gantiin gih.

Jimin : Enak aja lo hyung. Gue curi nih kumamon lo.

Yoongi : Gue-

Jimin : Potong gaji ? sekalian aja gak usah digaji hyung !

Yoongi : Oke

Jimin : Serius deh hyung ! demih apah ?!

Jungkook : Terus kookie makan apa ? laper maximal nih.

Yoongi : Kekamar sebelah gih.

Jungkook : Emang Y/n nuuna udah pulang ?

Yoongi : Mana gue tau Pe'a. Lagian yang disebelah Cuma ada dia ?

Jungkook : Kookie gak berani deh kalo minta sama bang ahjussi [aka. Bang PDnim]

Yoongi : Ya udah. Kelaperan aja lo.

Jungkook : Emang hyung gak makan ?

Yoongi : Gue udah beli humberger tadi.

Jungkook : mana ?

Yoongi : Gue makan lah kook.

Jungkook : Tega lo Hyung.

Yoongi : Gak bilang nitip sih.

Jungkook ; [greget pengen piting pala Yoongi]

Alhasil Jungkook kesebalah. Yaitu ke apartement Y/n dengan maksud minta makan.

Tookk..tookk..tookkk .. kemudian tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut dibukakan oleh seonggok manusia

Dahyun : Sapa lo ?

Jungkook : Lo sendiri sapa ?

Dahyun : Bacot banget lo.

Jungkook : Nah lo duluan juga yang mulai.

You Sapa Hyun ?

Dahyun : Ini, mahluk tak dikenal.

Jungkook : Lo aja kali yang gak kenal gue.

You [Jalan kepintu] Oh kookie. Ada perlu apa ?

Jungkook : itu nuun, kita kemalingan.

You Eh serius ? Apaan yang dimalingin ? barang penting ?

Jungkook : Isi kulkas nuun.

You [Diem bareng Dahyun] Lo kalo mau minta makanan bilang aja kali.

Jungkook : kan malu nuun. Berasa kayak gak punya makanan aja.

You Emang gak punya'kan ?

Jungkook : Iya sih.

You Masuk gih kook. Mumpung lagi banyak makanan. Plus banyak cewek.

Jungkook : Combo ya nuun.

You Dasar bocah cebol

Jungkook pun bertengger di rumah Y/n bareng nuuna-nuuna lain sambil makan plus nyemil. Emang dapet combo ni bocah.

Jimin : Nyet, kookie kok lama ye ?

Taehyung : Mana gue tau mut.

Jimin : Gue cek dulu ya.

Taehyung : Kemana Mut ?

Jimin : Ke sebelah lah Nyet.

Taehyung : Oke deh Mut.

Jimin pun pergi ke tempat kamu.

Jimin : Kook lo gak bilang-bilang kalo disini segini indah ?

Jungkook : Hehehe.

Jimin : Dasar bocah, lo maunya nikmatin sendiri.

You gabung gih Jim. Mumpung tadi baru datang lagi makanannya.

Jimin : Dengan senang hati.

Disisi lain Yoongi sibuk tidur didepan TV dan Taehyung yang bosan pun ikut kesebelah dan nyempil disana. Makan. Minum. Ngobrol. Ketawa. Ketiwi. Koprol depan. Koprol belakang. Push Up. Skot Jump. -

Yoongi yang bangun langsung cengok ngeliat sepinya apartement. Gak ada suara. Desisan. Desahan. Rengekan. Dan sebagainya ?

Yoongi : Bocah-bocah gue mana ? [Celingak-celinguk kayak orang bodo]

08.54  
Nyet, lo dimana ? Bareng Kookie ama Bantet gak ?

08.56  
Nyet !

08.57  
Nyet !  
Kamfret gue dikacangin !

* * *

09.00  
Iyek hyung.  
Ini Taehyung bareng sama Kookie sama Jimin di apartement Y/n  
hyung gak kesini ? Lagi banyak makanan plus cewek nih.

* * *

09.00  
Dasar cebol

* * *

09.00  
Kesini gih hyung  
Gak takut disana ?

* * *

09.01  
Mending disini Nyet

* * *

09.02  
Kalo berubah pikiran langsung kesini aja

* * *

09.02  
Kayak lo yang punya rumah aja

* * *

09.02  
Emang

* * *

Yoongi : _Buset, Hp Monyet di bajak_

* * *

09.02  
Sapa nih ?

* * *

09.02  
Yeri

* * *

09.03  
KAMFRET LO ! GUE KIRA Y/N

* * *

09.03  
Lu nyari Y/n bang ?  
Nih gue panggilin

* * *

09.03  
WEH ?! SAPA YANG BILANG ?!

* * *

09.04  
Capslock bang  
Kesian dedek yang baca

* * *

09.04  
Lo ngapain disana ?

* * *

09.04  
Makan  
Gak ikutan bang ?

* * *

09.04  
Gak laper gue

* * *

09.04  
Kan ada Y/n  
Gimana mau ada perkembangan kalo lo aja  
gak pernah muncul di depannya mukanya

* * *

09.05  
Maklum sibuk

* * *

09.05  
Sok sibuk lo bang

* * *

09.05  
Yang bikin sibuk juga dia

Ini baru datang job baru juga. Saoloh, banyak banget yang dipesan

* * *

09.06  
Salah sendiri lo gak nambah pegawai

* * *

09.06  
Lo mau jadi pegawai gue ?

* * *

09.06  
Yang ada malah diperbudak gue.  
Udah betah gue kerja sama y/n onnie

* * *

09.07  
Bang antar gue pulang dong

* * *

09.07  
minta antar sama Taehyung gih

* * *

09.07  
Dia masih main sama Soojung  
Ngeri gue liat Taehyung. Baru ketemu langsung akrab gitu  
Gak kayak lo bang. Kenal udah lama. Tetangga sebelah rumah  
Mitra kerja. Tapi gak pernah nongolin muka lo didepan y/n onnie

Apa sih mau lo bang ?

* * *

09.07  
Suka-suka gue dong

Lo kalo mau pulang buruan gih.  
Mumpung gue lagi pengen keluar nih

* * *

09.08  
Oke.  
Tunggu gue didepan pintu dorm lo

* * *

09.08  
Hoh, buruan.

Yeri pun segera pamit pulang dengan orang-orang yang ada di apartemen setelah mengembalikan hp milik Taehyung yang udah dia tebeng. Yeri sendiri sudah kenal Yoongi dari dulu dan Yoongi udah nganggap Yeri sebagai adek.

Yoongi : [Nyetir mobil] Dikantor sibuk ?

Yeri : Iya nih. Banyak banget akhir-akhir ini yang pesan aula. Jadi rusuh kita yang tugas dekorasi.

Yoongi : trus y/n ?

Yeri : seperti biasa dia mencari menu makanan.

Yoongi : Kok dia sendirian waktu datang ke toko gue ?

Yeri : Hobie oppa lagi nyari wine. Gak tau deh nyarinya kemana.

Yoongi : Trus si Namjoon ?

Yeri : Yelah bang. Lo kira gue apa sampe tau dimana dan ngapain mereka ? Lokan sahabat mereka-mereka, napa kagak tanya aja langsung.

Yoongi : Males gue dek.

Yeri : Yaudah klo gitu. Btw bang. Napa lo kagak mau nongol didepan y/n onnie ? Gue udah tanya Jungkook, Taehyung, sama Jimin tapi kagak ada yang tau.

Yoongi : Mereka aja gak tau yakali gue ngasih tau lo. Ntar yang ada mereka merasa dikhianati lagi.

Yeri : Yaelah. Baru juga mereka

Yoongi : Suka juga

Yeri : Siapa ?

Yoongi : Elu sama Kookie

Yeri : Sabodo ae. Mau move on gue.

Yoongi : Napa tiba-tiba ngibrit move on lo ?

Yeri : Yakali tadi si Kookie deket-deket sama Anas.

Yoongi : Sana nyet.

Yeri : Gue gantiin taehyung nih jadi monyet ?

Yoongi : Sori dek

Yeri : Pokoknya kesel banget deh. Mana si Dahyun juga ikut nyempil lagi.

Yoongi : Jadi lo Cuma jadi kambing congek disana ?

Yeri : Gak. Gue main sama Jimin. Kebetulan Jimin nggak laku.

Yoongi : Syukur deh lo ada ecengan. _Kesian deh Jimin si Dahyun selingkuh bareng Kookie_

Yeri : Syukur banget deh bang.

Yoongi pun berhenti di depan kandang Yeri lalu kembali pulang.

Yoongi : Lama bener ni lift kebuka.

Tepat ketika lift kebuka y/n yang entah dari mana juga ikut nyempil sampe buat Yoongi kaget.

Yoongi : _Dari mana ni anak datengnya ? bikin kaget aja sumpah_

You Oh, kita satu lantai ?

Yoongi : [Beku] - Salah pencet guenya.

You Ooh. Jadi lantai berapa ?

Yoongi : 5

You [Nekan angka 5]

Ting ! Lift pun terbuka dilantai 4 dan si Y/n segera turun. Sebelum lift tertutup Yoongi buru-buru nyelip keluar tanpa ketahuan Y/n.

Yoongi : _Jantung gue gak aman banget._

Jadi apa yang kalian pikrikan tentang mereka ?


	2. Chapter 2

**At Apartement**

Jimin : Taekook ! bangun !

Taehyung : …..

Jungkook : …..

Jimin : _Yakali gue sembur pake air juga ?_

Jimin pun menggunakan metode yang digunakkan oleh Jungkook ketika itu bocah membangunkan dirinya dan Taehyung

Jimin : *BBYYUUURRRR [Hujan deras-]

Taehyung : Buset. Apaan nih ! [Bangun dan langsung dapat simburan tambahan dari Jimin]

Jungkook : …..

Taehyung : Saoloh Jim. Banjir ! Banjir !

Jimin : Lo sih kagak bisa bangun !

Taehyung : Ini gue bangen Mut !

Jimin : Nih bocah avenger lagi, belum bangun.

Taehyung : Mati kali

Jimin : Masih napas juga, dibilang dah mati.

Taehyung : Sini gue urus [Ngambil botol air es yang paling gede terus disiramin ke Jungkook]

Jungkook : WOOOHHH ! [Mengap-mengap sambil ngelap muka pake tangan]

Jimin : Bangun juga lo

Jungkook : Apaan tuh ?

Taehyung : Plafon tembus kook

Jungkook : [Tampang bodo]

Jimin : Beneran banjir nih [Ngeliat kasur yang basah]

Taehyung : Pake hairdryer gih [Ngacir ke kamar mandi]

Jimin : Bangun gih kook. Ke toko

Jungkook : Baru juga jam 6.30 hyung

Jimin : Ya emang. Kalo gak gini si Kumamon gak bakal kesupermarket

Jungkook : Lah ?

Jimin : Lu kayak gak tau Yoongi hyung aja. Jam 4 pagi ke toko, buat coklat. Selesai jam 9. Tidur sampe jam 5 sore. Pulang. Nonton TV. Tidur lagi. Kalo kita datang pagikan otomatis dia gak perlu jaga toko kook.

Jungkook : Kan hyung itu gak jaga toko, tapi buat coklat.

Jimin : Sabodo ae. Buruan bangun lo !

Jungkook : Bilang aja lo mau cari muka didepan Yoongi hyung supaya gaji lo gak dipotong ?

Jimin : Ih, udah sadar dianya. Pinter lo.

Jungkook : Emang gue pinter

Taehyung : MARMUT ! LO ADA PAKE HAIRDRYER ?

Jimin : GAK ADA NYET

Taehyung : KOK HAIRDRYERNYA GAK ADA SIH MUT ?

Jimin : MANA GUE TAU NYET ! Kook, lo ada pake hairdryer ?

Jungkook : [Geleng-geleng]

Jimin : Trus dimana dong 2 hairdryer kita ?

Jungkook : Kalau gak di kamar mandi ya dikamar kita.

Jimin : [Geledah kamar sendiri] Gak ada kook.

Jungkook : Dikamar Yoongi hyung kali

Jimin : [Pergi kekamar Yoongi hyung bareng Jungkook] Buset, dikunci !

Jungkook : masa ? [Coba buka pintu] bener ya.

Jimin : Ni pasti takut kumamonnya gue curi

Jungkook : Bukan. Pasti takut underwearnya diambil sama kookie. Ck, padahal Kookie masih bisa ambil langsung dari laundry

Jimin : Profesional amat lo

Jungkook : Ini demi hidup sehat hyung

Jimin : Sinting

Taehyung : Ngapain lo pada ?

Jimin : Pen buka kamar Yoongi hyung. Barang kali hairdryernya ada didalam. Tapi dikunci

Taehyung : [Ngambil pemukul bisbol] Minggir coba.

Jungkook : Hyung Mo-

BBRRUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK+

Jimin : BUSET ! LO NGAPAIN NYET ? NAPA KENOPNYA LO ANCURIN ?! BODO BANGET LO NYET !

Taehyung : Lah katanya pen buka pintu Yoongi hyung

Jimin : TAPI GAK SAMPAI RUSAKIN KENOPNYA JUGA KALI ! BISA DIGANTUNG KITA NYET !

Jungkook : Sejak kapan ni kamar jadi berubah ? [Masuk kekamar Yoongi hyung ]

Jimin : Anjir. Kumamonnya banyak banget. Beranak ni ceritanya ?

Jungkook : Apa emang kalo punya kamar sendiri itu serapih ini ?

Taehyung : Biar kita juga punya kamar sendiri tetep aja berantakan klo orangnya sendiri kayak kita betiga.

Jimin : Gue gak seberantakan kalian ya.

Jungkook : Napa bisa ? kaos kaki hyung tuh suka bertebaran dimana-mana

Jimin : Masih mending gue. Nah lo ? Celana avenger.

Jungkook : Gitu-gitu celana kesayangan hyung

Jimin : Dasar bocah avenger !

Taehyung : BTW Hairdryernya kok gak ada ?

Jimin : Serius ? [Ikut nyari]

Jungkook : Pasti adalah.

40 menit kemudian.

Jimin : gak ada beneran nih

Taehyung : Nah trus dimana dong ?

Jungkook : Di curi maling kali

Jimin : Mampus deh kita. Udah ngancurin kenop pintu Yoongi hyung, berantakin kamarnya, kasur kita basah. Udah pasti kita digantung.

Jungkook : Udah jam 8 lewat hyung. Bentar Yoongi hyung pasti nelpon. Telat bisa di potong gaji kita

Jimin : Gimana dong ?

Taehyung : Kasur kita kita taruh di beranda aja gih dulu. Barang kali terik matahari bisa nyembuhin tuh kasur.

Jimin : Nah trus kapan balikinnya pe'a ? kan Yoongi hyung selalu pulang paling awal

Taehyung : Ntar gue suruh Yeri kesini

Jungkook : Napa Yeri ? Gak ada yang lain apa selain ntuh bocah ?

Taehyung : Lahkan cuma dia yang punya akses bebas di apartement kita ? except kamar Yoongi hyung

Jungkook : Gak ada yang cowok aja gitu ?

Taehyung : Sapa ? temen cowok kita pada sibuk semua.

Jungkook : Auah serah.

Akhirnya mereka setuju untuk mindahin kasur ke beranda luar supaya terkena matahari. Tepat setelah itu Yoongi hyung nelpon mereka dan nyuruh buruan datang ke toko

Jimin : _Gagal semua gegara Hair dryer. Nggak sih. Gara-gara gue yang pake nyembur segala._

* * *

 **At toko**

Taehyung : Hyung, biji kopi udah habis.

Yoongi : Beli sono

Taehyung : Duit ?

Yoongi : [Ngeluarin kartu kredit] Sekalian catatin keperluan gue.

Taehyung : Apaan ?

Yoongi : Coklat hitam, putih. Strawberry ama blueberry. Ah ya, coklat tadi coklat belgia ya, jangan sampai cokelat yang lain. Trus yang putih cokelat belanda. [Nyebutin kebutuhan bikin cokelat]

Jimin : Gue juga dong nyet

Taehyung : Ogah. Ini aja gue nurut gegara Yoongi hyung atasan gue.

Yoongi : Untung deh gue jadi atasan.

Jimin : Dasar monyet lo !

Taehyung : [Julurin lidah terus pergi.]

Yoongi : Yang bikin kopi ntar siapa ?

Taehyung : Kookie bisa kok

Yoongi : *Berooohhhh ria*

 **5 jam kemudian**

Yoongi : Lama amat lo balik.

Taehyung : [Nyengir]

Yoongi : Belanjaan gue mana ?

Taehyung : Apaan hyung ?

Yoongi : [Nyebutin pesenannya]

Taehyung : [Ngeluarin catatan] Hyungkan Cuma nyuruh nyatat

Yoongi : OGEB LO YEEE ? OTAK LU- SAOLOH TOBAT GUE [Ngacak rambut gegera frustasi sama si Tae]

Taehyung : hyung gak ada bilang nitip atau minta beliin kan ?

Yoongi : Tapi lo seharusnya sadar dong

Jungkook : Tau nih Tae hyung. Lemot amat sih otaknya

Taehyung : Lo barusan manggil gue Taehyung doang ?

Jungkook : TAE terus HYUNG .. mangkanya punya nama jangan TAEHYUNG

Yoongi : DIEM LO BEDUA !

Jimin : Kapok

Yoongi : LU JUGA BANTET ! SANGKA LO GUE GAK DENGER !

Jimin : [Kaget trus nutup mulut]

Yoongi : Kartu gue mana

Taehyung : [Nyerahin kartu]

Yoongi : sana balik kerja.

Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung pun balik ke posisi masing-masing

Yoongi : Salah gue apasih sampe punya pegawai ogeb begini ? [nangis sambil nahan kesel sama Taehyung]

 **15.47 KST**

Yoongi bersiap untuk pulang karena udah selesai buat coklat pesanan. Besok dia bakal datang seperti biasa (jam 4 pagi) buat bikin coklat pesenan dari kantornya kamu.

Jimin : [Lirik Yoongi yang siap-siap mau pulang] Hyung gak ke supermarket ?

Yoongi : Ntar dalem perjalan gue beli pizza aja buat makan malam

Jimin : _Buset. Rumah pa kabar nih ?_

Yoongi pun berjalan keluar dan setelah itu Jimin langsung ngacir keluar dapur

Jimin : Nyet ! Nyet ! Nyet! Yoongi hyung dah pulang.

Taehyung : Nah trus ?

Jimin : Pe'a lo. Rumah gimana ? kasur kita ? kenop pintu ? Kamar yoongi hyung ?

Taehyung : Saoloh ! Lupa gue… KOOK ! KOOK ! SURUH YERI KERUMAH BURUAN !

Jungkook : Napa gue ?

Taehyung : Yak karena lo yang paling sering ngeline bareng dia.

Jungkook : tuh anak lagi kesambet. Gak balas line gue

Taehyung : Ya udah deh gue aja

15.52  
Eh lumpia lo ada dimana ?

* * *

 _15.53  
Napa nyet ? _

* * *

15.53  
Gue lebih tua dari lo. Berani banget lo panggil gue monyet  
Cium nih :*

Jungkook : HYUNG ! APAAN COBA !

Taehyung : [Kaget] Canda doang juga

* * *

 _15.53  
Cium balik _

* * *

Jungkook : Hyung ! hyung nikung yeek ?

Taehyung : Idih. Ngapain gue nikung lo

Jungkook : Nah itu apaan dong ? Cium-cium ?

Taehyung : Dibilangin canda doang juga

Jimin : Lo sensi banget sih Kook

* * *

15.54  
ke apartement gih

* * *

 _15.54_

 _Ngapain ?  
Ogah ah kalo Cuma disuruh nyuci piring _

* * *

15.54  
Kagak.  
Yang jelas kesana aja. Buruan

* * *

 _15.54  
Iya nih OTW  
Sekalian nganter Y/n onnie_

* * *

15.54  
Bodo amat  
Serah lo deh

* * *

 _16.03  
Ini udah didalem _

* * *

16.03  
Nah lo keberanda terus balikin tuh kasur  
yang ada disana kekamar gue

* * *

 _16.04  
Buset dah ! napa ntuh kasur ada diberanda ?!  
Dan juga lo nyuruh gue balikin tuh benda ?  
mana kuat gue Nyet !_

* * *

Taehyung : Kok gue pe'a banget ye

Jungkook : Sadar diri dianya

Taehyung : Hyung ! Hyung ! Marmut ! JIMIN MARMUT !

Jimin : [Keluar dapur] Napa nyet ?

Taehyung : Yeri mana kuat balikin kasurnya

Jimin : Oh iya ya. Kok kita ogeb banget sih

Jungkook : Nyadar

Jimin : Lo juga termasuk kelles

Taehyung : nah trus gimana ?

Jimin : Line Yoongi hyung coba. Dimana dianya

16.07  
Hyung, lo dimana ?

* * *

 _16.08  
Ngantri beli pizza.  
Antriannya panjang banget nih _

* * *

16.08  
Oh hyung. Beliin burger dong sekalian  
Sama hotdog juga

* * *

Jimin : Jangan lupa kentang sama cola. Biar lama pulangnya

16.08  
kentang ama cola juga hyung

* * *

 _16.09  
Napa lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue ?  
Kerja aja kagak becus lo_

* * *

16.09  
Ini lagi dibecusin kok hyung  
Tenang aja

Beliin ya hyung

* * *

 _16.09  
Ogah _

* * *

16.09  
Saranghae hyung

* * *

 _16.09  
Ih. Jijay gue _

* * *

_16.10  
Iya gue beliin  
Sono balik kerja _

* * *

16.10  
Oke  
Thanks Hyung :*

Jimin : Tutup toko gih

Jungkook : Nah loh ?

Taehyung : Napa mut ?

Jimin : Ya kita balik buat bantuin si lumpia

Jungkook : Heran gue napa Yeri dikatain Lumpia

Jimin : Lo gak pernah kerumahnya ye ?

Jungkook : Hyung emang pernah ?

Jimin : Pernahlah. Bareng Yoongi hyung.

Taehyung : Tiap kita-kita kerumahnya, kue yang ada Cuma Lumpia. Keknya emaknya punya toko lumpia deh. Lain kali lo harus main kerumahnya

Jungkook : Lu emang niat nikung keknya hyung

Taehyung : Idih. Gak lah

Jimin : Nyet buruan beres-beres. Mumpung pelanggannya tinggal dikit nih

Taehyung : Iya mut.

Mereka pun nutup toko lebih awal dan balik kerumah secepat mungkin dengan harapan yoongi hyung belum balik.

Disisi lain. Bencana alam sedang menunggu

Yoongi : Napa lo bisa ada didalam ?

Yeri : [Celingak-celinguk]

Yoongi : [Natap beranda terus negcek kamar TetNyetKook yang ternyata gak ada kasur] Napa bisa ada diberanda kasurnya ?

Yeri : Gue juga gak tau bang

Yoongi : [Ngecek kasur] Keknya basah deh tadi.

Yeri : Yakali. [Diem]

Yoongi : Mumpung lo lagi disini makan nih. Gue beli banyak makanan berkat bocah-bocah gue. [Jalan kekamar]

Yeri : Abang gak makan bareng dedek ?

Yoongi : Gue mau ganti baju dulu pe'a

Yeri : _mampus_

Tepat saat itu Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung datang ke apartement dan masuk kedalam sambil sinyal-sinyalan bareng Yeri sedangkan Yoongi tidak melihat ketiga bocahnya datang.

Yoongi : Napa ni kenop pintu ? Lo yang ancurin ?

Yeri : Eh gue ? Ada urusan apa gue sampe harus ancurin kenop pintu lo ?

Yoongi : Sapa tau lo mau nyuri sesuatu dari kamar gue

Yeri : Kumamon gitu ?

Yoongi : Underwear nyet

Yeri : Omes lo bang

Yoongi pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan….krikk-krriiikkkk-

Yeri : _Napa gak ada suara ? mati tu orang ?_

Jimin : [Ngendap masuk kedalam bareng dua bocah lainnya] Yoongi hyung mana ? *bisik-bisik

Yeri : [Nunjuk kamar Yoongi]

Jimin : _mampus pangkat Sembilan !_

Yoongi : Yeri, keknya rumah gue kemalingan deh [Keluar dari kamar dan terkejut dengan adanya tiga bocah] Napa lo pada ada disini ?

Jungkook : Mau mindahin kasur hyung

Yoongi : toko ?

Jungkook : Ditutup lah hyung

Yoongi : Kan bisa lo kerjain nanti. Sampe nutup toko segala lo

Jungkook : Sekalian mau beresin-

Jimin : [Nyubit perut Jungkook]

Yoongi : _Keknya ada yang gak beres nih ? Apan yak ? ._ BTW kasur lo pada napa bisa basah ? jangan bilang kalian betiga mimpi basah barengan ?

Jimin : Saoloh , ajaib banget kalau kejadian

Yoogi : trus napa ?

Jimin : Gue nyimbur nih dua anak supaya bangun. _Ops_

Yoongi : _ck, gue gak ogeb juga keles._ Trus kalian cari hairdryer tapi gak ketemu ? trus masuk kekamar gue. Karena kamarnya kekunci jadi lo rusakkin kenpnya trus lo obrak-abrik kamar gue ?

Jimin : [Diem]

Jungkook : [Diem]

Taehyung : Wiihh… So jenius. Kencang amat otak lo hyung.

Yoongi : MINTA DISUNAT LO PADA ?

Yeri : Buset. Gue gak ikutan nih.

Jimin : Abis hyung hairdryernya gak ada. Kan harus ngeringin kasur sebelum jamuran gitu

Yoongi : [Pergi ke kamar mandi. Geledah lemari] Nih apah ? LO NYARI PAKAI MATA APA PAKAI JIDAT ?

Taehyung : Dapat dimana hyung ?

Yoongi : JONGGOL !

Jungkook : udah jadi Kyuubi nih Min Yoongi

Yoongi : UDAH SURUH GUE BELI INI. TOKO DITUTUP LEBIH AWAL. KAMAR GUE DI JADIIN KANDANG AYAM. LO SEMUA AWAS AJA TIDUR DISINI ! SANA KELUAR !

Jungkook : Hyung ! yakali hyung mau ngusir kita. Trus kita mau tidur dimana ?

Yoongi : Emang gue peduli ?

Jimin : Hyung ntar Jimin beliin kumamon deh hyung

Yoongi : Lo jadi kumamon baru gue maafin

Jimin : _buset_

Yoongi : KELUAR GAK LO PADA ? KEBURU GUE SUNAT LO SEMUA

Jimin : [Ngibrit keluar]

Jungkook : [Ngambil celana avenger dikamar terus ngacir nyusul Jimin]

Taehyung : [Ngambil burger plus soda terus makan.. eh ralat… pergi maksudnya]

Yeri : Gue berasa kayak lagi bareng macan deh.

Yoongi : Lo gak liat kamar gue jadi gimana ?

Yeri : Lokan gak bolehin gue masuk. Ogeb lo ya ?

Yoongi : Minta disunat juga ?

Yeri : Ampun can

Yoongi : Aish. Bisa-bisanya tuh anak obrak-abrik kamar gue Cuma gegara hairdryer doang.

Yeri : Lo juga bisa banget marah kemereka sampe niat nyunat mereka. Kayak lo bisa-bisanya aja

Yoongi : Mau coba lo ?

Yeri : Anjir

Disisi lain

Jimin : Tidur dimana dah kita ?

Jungkook : Toko aja gih

Taehyung : Gak ada kasur kook

Jungkook : Yang penting tidur kan.

Jimin : Elo mah enak bisa tidur dimana aja. Diatas air juga lo bisa tidur kaliya

You : [Buka pintu apartement] Loh. Kok pada ngumpul didepan rumah ? gak pada masuk ?

Jungkook : yang punya rumah lagi ngusir kita nuun

You : [Bingung] Kirain lo beli apartementnya jadi gak perlu bayar bulanan. Udah deh, gue bantuin bayar, tinggal berapa lagi ?

Jimin : Ogeb nih orang

Taehung :Kita diusir sama Yoongi hyung nuun

You : Yoongi sapa ? gue gak kenal ?

Jimin : Ogeb nih orang(2)

Taehyung : Si CEO lah nuun. Yakali tetanggaan gak tau nuun

You : [Makin bingung] Lo pada tinggal bareng si CEO ? Sejak kapan ? Kok gue gak pernah liat sih ?

Jimin : Sebelum lo pindah kesini Yoongi hyung udah tinggal disini kelles.

You : Buset. Napa gue gak tau ? Kok berasa horror ya gue

Jungkook : hebat bener Yoongi hyung bisa sampe gak keliatan gitu

You : Terus mana dia ? Gue pengen liat dong.

Clik…. [Suara pintu terbuka]

You : Nah loh Yeri ? kok lo ada disini ? nagapain ?

Yeri : Eh y/n oniie. Lagi nenangin macan nie.

Jimin : Gila. Sampe ke level macan gitu

Jungkook : Beneran gak bisa masuk kita

Taehyung : Buat palang gih. 'daerah berbahaya'

Yeri : Gitu-gitu juga Yoongi oppa gak bakal tega biarin lo pada tidur di luar. Masuk aja keles.

You : Jadi lo juga kenal sama si CEO ?

Yeri : Yaiyalah. Gimana ceritanya gue bisa masuk kalo gak kenal yang punya rumah ?

You : Napa Cuma gue yang gak tau ?

Jungkook : nuuna aja kali yang gak liat

You : yakali tiap dia lewat gue nutup mata ? gak mungkinkan ? mana tetanggaan lagi.

Jimin : Serah lo deh. Gue mau ngintip dulu

Taehyung : Awas ntar lu mati

Jimin : Cuma ngintip kok

Yoongi : NGAPAIN LO NGINTIP NGINTIP BANTET !

Jimin : Buset ! takajut gue

Taehyung : yakin lo itu macan ? bukan singa ?

Yeri : Kukang gitu kok

Jungkook : Ogeb lo

Yeri : Sapa lo ya ?

Jungkook : napa sih lo jutek banget ?

Yeri : Suka-suka dong

Jungkook : PMS ye ?

Yeri : Kagak. Sok tau lo

Jungkook : Terus napa lo jutek banget ?

Yeri : Auah.

Yoongi : gue itung sampe tiga lo pada gak masuk beneran gue kunciin

Jimin : [Ngibrit masuk]

Taehyung : [Dorong-dorongan bareng Jimin]

Jungkook : [Masuk dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping]

you : Gue juga masuk ya

Taehyung : Sayang nyawa deh lo. Jangan masuk

Jimin : Dek lo gak masuk ?

Yeri : Yelah. Orang yang disuruh masuk kalian betiga. Dasar pe'a

Jimin : Dasar LUMPIA

Yeri : Pendek !

Didalam apatement

Hening…..

Yoongi : Lo pada-

Jimin : Kita betiga minta maaf setulus-tulusnya hyung. Janji deh bakal datangin satu-satu keluarga hyung terus sungkeman mohon maaf.

Yoongi : Lo-

Taehyung : Rela deh Jimin di potong gajinya asal Hyung gak marah.

Jimin : Napa Cuma gue ?

Jungkook : rela Kookie ngasih semua celana avenger kookie bahkan underwear kookie sekalian ke hyung.

Yoongi : Lo-

Jimin : Potong aja gajih Jimin hyung

Yoongi : Oke

Jimin : Eh ?

Yoongi : Potongkan ? oke.

Jungkook : Asal Yoongi hyung gak marah lagi. Yoweslah

Yoongi : Marah sih marah Cuma dari tadi gue mau nyuruh lo pada balikin tuh kasur ketempatnya. Terus baikin kenop pintu gue. Beresin kamar gue. Baru makan

Taehyung : Gak niat gantung kita hyung ?

Yoongi : Kalau lo mau sini gue gantung

Taehyung : Nggak

Jimin : nah trus gajih gue ?

Yoongi : Dipotong kan ?

Jimin : Serius nih ?

Yoongi : lah lo yang minta.

Jimin : Gak jadi deh hyung

Yoongi : Lo tadi juga mau beliin gue kumamon kan ? awas lo gak beliin, gue potong gajih lo selama 2 bulan.

Jimin : Ni macan jenis apaan coba ? *ngegumam

Yoongi : Sono beresin

Taehyung : Oke deh

Jungkook : Alhamdullilah celana avenger kookie masih aman

Jimin : Gajih gue. Omaygat

* * *

 **At kantor y/n**

Yoongi : Lo tau kerjaan 3 bocah itu ? saoloh. Tobat gue

Seokjin : Salah sendiri lo mau sekandang sama mereka

Yoongi : Salah gue ya ? _Pdahal dia yang nyuruh 3 mahluk itu tinggal dirumah gue_

Seokjin : Yaiyalah.

Yoongi : Kalo gitu lo ambil satu gih. Taehyung kek.

Seokjin : Lo lagi ngobral ?

Yoongi : lelah gue vrooh

Seokjin : Istirahatlah

Yoongi : Gimana mo istirahat kalo lo sendiri pesan coklat seenak jidat lo

Seokjin : Kalo itukan emang keharusan.

Yoongi : ya ini kebanyakan pe'a. Lo tau ajakan kalo gue kerja sendiri.

Seokjin : Salah sendiri lo kerja sendiri

Yoongi : kalo lo bukan CEO aja disini udah gue culik lo

Seokjin : Hohoho.

Yoongi : Udahlah. Gue mau balik

Seokjin : Lain kali kesini lagi ya.

Yoongi : Ogah. Lo gak ngasih gue teh sama sekali

Seokjin : gak minta

Yoongi : Yakali gue sebagai tamu bilang 'eh, teh dong' kan gak keren

Seokjin : yelah. Lo maunya yang keren mulu. Ecengan juga Cuma kumamon

Yoongi : berisik lo. Gue cabut

Seokjin : Hooh. Hati-hati.

Yoongi pun keluar dari ruang CEO dan turun kelantai bawah dengan lift.

Brrrukkkk

Yongi : [Kaget karena tiba-tiba nubruk orang plus numpahin kopi yang dipegang tuh orang] Eh. Maaf. Gak liat. Pendek sih

You : Apa lo bilang ? pendek ?

Yoongi : _y/n ? buset? Napa gue nabrak ni bocah ?_

You : beda tipis juga

Yoongi : Pendekkan juga lo

You : Bacot lo ye.

Yoongi : Suka-suka gue

You : ganti rugi nih. [Ngibas-ngibas baju yang ketumpahan kopi]

Yoongi : [Ngelirik baju y/n yang kena kopi trus kemeja sendiri yang kena kopi juga] Impas kali. Gue juga kena

You : Tapikan lo yang nabrak

Yoongi : Aish, berapa sih ? Kopi ? Baju ? 300 rebu cukup ? [Ngasih duit]

You : _Ni orang pamer ?_

Yoongi : Buruan ambil nih. Gak mau ?

You : [Diem]

Yoongi : ya udah [Masukkin kembali uangnya]

You : Traktir gue beli kopi aja deh

Yoongi : [Ngeluarin uang 20 rebu] Beli sendiri sana. Gue orang sibuk. [lalu berjalan pergi]

Yoongi : _Jantung gue. Hampir mati gue. Tapi lumayan nongol didepannya. Sampe ngatain fakta dia pendek segala. Ck, kemajuan-kemajuan._


	3. wawancara bareng Min Yoongi PT1

**Wawancara bareng author PT.1 [Min Yoongi]**

Author : Mmm… namanya siapa dek ?

Yoongi : Lo manggil gue adek ? tuaan siapa sih ?

Author : _Tau aja ni orang kalo gue masih bocah_ … Namanya siapa Maz ?

Yoongi : Lah ? lo gak tau ? tamvan gini masa gak tau

Author : _Rese ni orang…_ Min yoongi kan ?

Yoongi : Nah tu tau, ngapain nanya ?

Author : *greget* Gue mau tanya satu pertanyaan buat lo maz.

Yoongi : Apaan ? susah gak ? MTK ? IPA ? Bina ? Bing ? Sastra ?

Author : *Untung gue gak puasa, jadi bisa nyumpah*

Yoongi : Jadi apaan ? lo lama banget sih

Author : ^%^&%*&%#$(&%*

Yoongi : Itu sih kecepetan pe'a ! santé aja keles.

Author : *narik nafas* Jadi maz, sebenarnya lo itu siapa ?

Yoongi : Manusia tamvan kelas kakap

Author : _Iya lo tamvan, kalo gak gue gak bakal minta lo jadi CR gue maz…_ Serah lo deh. Lo ada apa sama si y/n ?

Yoongi : kepo lo

Author : Iya nih kepo. Kalo gak ada apa-apa gue pengen nikahin lo maz

Yoongi : Njs

Author : Kamfret. Jadi lo ada apa ?

Yoongi : Gue juga gak tau. Gue cuma jalani alur yang di kasih sama author geblek

Author : _Ngina nih orang_.. Lahkan author udah ngasih tau peran lo ? gak ingat lo maz ?

Yoongi : gak ada tuh

Author : Lo lupa aja gak mau ngaku. Pantes aja cinta lo gak berkembang

Yoongi : Sok tau lo. Emang lo sapa ?

Author : _Gue authornya pe'a. Kalo gak ada gue lo gak bakal muncul disini._ … Saya hanya manusia biasa

Yoongi : Gak

Author : nah loh ?

Yoongi : Lo manusia yang sangat biasa

Author : [Nahan pengen nyulik Yoongi] Jadi lo beneran gak tau apa hubungan lo sama y/n ?

Yoongi : bentar deh.. gue pikir [Sembunyi-sembunyi buka hp]

 **From : sugustastu gustastu stuturu chuaeyo  
** Thor… kemarin lo bilang peran gue apaan ?  
Ada orang nanya nih

Reply message 

Author : _Kamfret banget nih di SMS gini_

 **To : sugustastu gustastu stuturu chuaeyo  
** kemana aja telinga lo pas gue kasih tau ?

Send message 

**From : sugustastu gustastu stuturu chuaeyo  
** Eamng gue lego bisa lepas pasang gitu ?  
Buruan apaan ?

Reply message 

Author : _Sakit hati gue. Rasanya gak dihargain banget sama CR sendiri_

 **To : sugustastu gustastu stuturu chuaeyo  
** Ceritanya lo suka gitu sama y/n . Tapi lo gak pernah nongolin muka lo itu didepannya jadi dia gak tau lo itu mahluk apa, seperti apa, dan bagaimana

Send message

 **From : sugustastu gustastu stuturu chuaeyo  
** Napa lo gak nongonglin muka gue ? tamvan gini juga ?

Reply message 

**To : sugustastu gustastu stuturu chuaeyo  
** Suka suka gue dong gus.

Send message 

Author : _pasti udah nih mikirnya… 1..2…_

Yoongi : Gue udah tau.

Author : Apaan ?

Yoongi : peran gue di FF Chocolate

Author : ya apaan ?

Yoongi : Entar… [Nongolin hpnya dari bawah] Nih..baca aja

Author : _Saoloh. Ni anak. Sabar. Sabar_

 **From : Penghasil duit  
** Ceritanya lo suka gitu sama y/n . Tapi lo gak pernah nongolin muka lo itu didepannya jadi dia gak tau lo mahlok apa, seperti apa, dan bagaimana

Reply message 

Author : _Kamfret. Yakali gue penghasil duit ? tapi emang bener._

Yoongi : Bisa baca'kan ?

Author : Iyalah.

Yoongi : Bisa ngetik ?

Author : Iya.

Yoongi : y udah. Kalo masih ada pertanyaan lain lo tanya aja ama dia. Dia authornya. Gue mau main sama kumamon dulu.

Author : _Semvak hobie mana ? gue pengen sumpelin ke ni orang_

Yoongi : Kalo udah balikin ya hp gue. Ntar gue gak bisa hubungin emaknya kumamon lagi

Author : _Golok aja deh. Adagak ?_

Yoongi : [Pergi keluar]

Author : Gue pecat aja kali ya ? T-T


	4. Chapter 3

Jungkook : *Sibuk ngelap meja. Mau nutup toko ceritanya*

Taehyung : Ngebut kook. Gue mau nonton drama nih

Jungkook : bantuin napa

Taehyung : Mandiri dong

Jimin : Capek habis. Baru ½ pesenan y/n gue selesain. Deadline lusa lagi.

Jungkook : Yoongi hyung gimana ?

Jimin : Au tuh. Bodo amat. Paling-paling udah selesai.

Taehyung : Ngebut ya, gue tunggu dimobil.

Jimin : Buruan kook

Jungkook : *Ngebut* Selesai.

Jungkook pun menutup toko dan berjalan keparkiran tapi mobil Taehyung gak ada disana.

Jungkook : Yang katanya nunggu ada dimana ya ? [Celingak-celinguk cari mobil Taehyung]

Akhirnya dengan tampang bête Jungkook nelpon salah satu dari hyungnya.

 **In Calling Captain Amrik**

Jungkook : Dimana lo ?

Taehyung : _Otw rumah. Drama udh mo tayang. Lo lama sih_

Jungkook : Kmfrt, gue ditinggal Cuma karena drama ? drama apaan sih ? Dramanya Hye Kyo nuuna ? Yang ada Joongkinya itu ?

Taehyung : _Bukan_

Jungkook : trus ?

Taehyung : _Uttaran_

Jungkook : Bukannya tayangnya gak jam segini ya ?

Taehyung : _Ciee yang suka nonton uttaran sampe tau jam tayangnya. Cium dulu deh :*_

Jungkook : ketipu gue.

Taehyung : _Hohoho_

Jungkook : Trus gue sama sapa ?

Taehyung : _Sendiri'kan ?_

Jungkook : Pulang naek apa pe'a

Taehyung : _Bus gih._

Jungkook : Bus ? pemberhentiannya jauh dri sini

Taehyung : _DL. Gue tutup. Bye_

Tuuttt…ttuuttt

Jungkook : WTH lo hyung

Jungkook pun berjalan ke pemberhentian bus dengan tampang bête. Tapi seketika wajahnya berubah ketika ngeliat cewek yang ia kenal lagi nangkring didepan toserba sambil makan ramyeon. Jungkook pun berjalan menuju ke dia

Jungkook : malem-malem makan ramyeon. Gak takut bengkak lo paginya ?

Yeri : [kaget] Lo kayak hantu aja. Nongol tiba-tiba. Untung gak gue sembur pake kuah ramyeon lo.

Jungkook : Ganteng gini dibilang hantu.

Yeri : Dari mana lo ? Kok sendiri ? Jimin sama Tae mana ?

Jungkook : Pulang ninggalin gue

Yeri : oohh, kesian.

Jungkook : Lo bawa mobil gak ?

Yeri : Gak

Jungkook : Tuh mobil sapa ?

Yeri : Gue

Jungkook : Boong lo kok jutek sih

Yeri : Emang gue niat jutekin lo

Jungkook : Napa sih ? gue ada salah sama lo ?

Yeri : [Diem makan ramyun]

Jungkook : Gara-gara gue gak taken sama lo ?

Yeri : [Nyaris kesedek]

Jungkook : Bisu mbak ?

Yeri : Lagi makan juga

Jungkook : Bilang kek gegara apa. Kan gue jadi kayak orang bodo gak ngerti sikon

Yeri : Kan lo punya otak. Mikir kek

Jungkook : dari tadi juga udah mikir

Yeri : [Makan ramyeon]

Jungkook : Taken yuk

Yeri : OOHOOCKKK OHHOOOCCKK

Jungkook : Gue ngajak taken malah batuk.

Yeri : [Negak soda]

Jungkook : Gila. Minum soda kayak minum air biasa lo.

Yeri : Lo ngajak jadian kok gitu sih ?

Jungkook : Mau nggak ?

Yeri : Maksa lagi

Jungkook : Ya udah kalo gak mau

Yeri : Mau

Jungkook : Serius ?

Yeri : Seharusnya gue yang tanya. Lo serius nih nembak gue ?

Jungkook : Serius gue mah. Banyak manfaatnya taken sama lo

Yeri : Apaan ?

Jungkook : Ngurangin biaya pengeluaran

Yeri : kamfret lo.

Jungkook : Canda

Yeri : *Diem*

Jungkook : Seenggaknya lo gak bisa jutekin gue lama-lama kayak gini. Gue juga gak suka lo deket-deket sama Wonwoo

Yeri : Saoloh. Wonwoo tu saudara lo sendiri. Yakali lo gak suka ?

Jungkook : Justru itu. Saudara sendiri paling besar presentasi untuk nikungnya.

Yeri : _Ni bocah sejak kapan suka sama gue ? gue kira dia Cuma main-main doang. Sekalinya serius juga ya. Ampe envy sama Wonwoo._

Jungkook : Lo juga mending udahan deket-deket sama Yoongi hyung

Yeri : Gak ada dia gak bakal kenal kita.

Jungkook : Iya sih. Jadi lo udah jadi punya gue'kan ?

Yeri : napa gue berasa aneh ya. Lo nembaknya gak berasa ikhlas gitu. Kayak lo nembak Cuma gegara gue jutek doang

Jungkook : trus lo maunya gimana ?

Yeri : Gak tau juga sih

Jungkook : Jadi ceritanya lo nolak nih ?

Yeri : gak sih

Jungkook : Yang bener dong

Yeri : Iya. Gue udah jadi punya lo

Jungkook : Oke. Karena lo udah jadi punya gue. Lo gak boleh deket-deket sama kumamon lagi, sama si Tae juga, Jimin juga. Trus itu jangan keseringan line sama abang gue. Di kantor, lo jangan sering-sering datengin Hobie hyung.

Yeri : Buset. Napa lo jadi cerewet gini ?

Jungkook : sebenernya udah dari dulu gue pengen ngelarang lo ini itu. Cuma gue gak punya hak aja jadi nahan-nahan guenya. Lo gak tau seberapa sakitnya hati gue waktu denger Tae Hyung sama Jimin hyung maen kerumah lo. Terus abang gue yang tiba-tiba chat nanyain lo udah taken belum.

Yeri : Wonwoo nanya gitu ?

Jungkook : Seneng banget lo ya. Lo udah jadi punya gue tau

Yeri : Iyek-iyek. Lo juga jaga diri kalo deket cewek. Jangan lngsung ngembat.

Jungkook : Kapan gue gitu ?

Yeri : Idih. Pura-pura gak inget dianya

Jungkook : gak pernah emang kok

Yeri : Trus apa dong waktu dirumah y/n eonni ? Lo deket-deket Sana ? lo pikir gue gak liat ?

Jungkook : Abis lo sendiri duduk disamping Jimin hyung. Kan bête duluan guenya

Yeri : Tapikan gak sampai deket-deket juga sama Sana

Jungkook : Lo cemburu ngeri juga ya.

Yeri : Gue gak cemburu tau

Jungkook : Yelah. Gue gak ogeb kali. Gegara itu jugakan lo ngacangin gue ? bête sama gue ? jutekkin gue ?

Yeri : *Diem*

Jungkook : Tuhkan bener

Yeri : Au ah. Mau pulang gue.

Jungkook : Gue antar gih

Yeri : Gue bawa mobil

Jungkook : tau. Maksud gue. Gue antar elo sampai apartement gue , trus lo nyetir sendiri sampai rumah lo

Yeri : [bête maksimal]

Jungkook : Cuss. Deh.

* * *

Jungkook : Thanks ya yang

Yeri : [Kaget]

Jungkook : Ntar kalo udah sampe telpon gue

Yeri : Kalo inget

Jungkook : Pasti inget. Pacar sendiri juga

Yeri : Cerewet lo. Bye [Nancap gas]

Jungkook : Byee..

Jungkook pun masuk apartement dengan muka paling bahagia sedunia.

Yoongi : Baru kali ini liat lo bahagia ditinggal

Jungkook : Kalo masalah itu mah gue masih bête

Yoongi : Muka lo gak sinkron sama yang namanya bete

Taehyung : Bener deh

Dddrrrttttt….

 **From : Dedek Yeri  
** Bang, gue taken sama Jungkook  
Hoooyyeeee

Reply message 

Yoongi : Pantas Kooki pasang muka gitu. Taken toh

Taehyung : Lo bilang apa barusan hyung ? Kookie taken ?

Yoongi : yo. Sama Yeri

Taehyung : SI BOCAH AVENGER UDAH TAKEN GAK BILANG-BILANG NIH

Jungkook : [Kaget]

Jimin : Beneran ? sama sapa kook ?

Jungkook : Yeri. Tau dari mana hyung ?

Yoongi : Dari Yeri dedek tercinta gue

Jungkook : Hyung !

Yoongi : Yelah. Gak ada gue gak bakal ketemu lo

Jungkook : Awas nikung

Yoongi : gak niat

 **To : Dedek Yeri**

Selamat deh.  
Ntar traktir gue makan ya  
Jangan makan lumpia

Send message 

**From : Dedek Yeri**  
Oke deh bang

Ntar gue bantuin juga lo pdkt sama Y/n eonnie

Reply message 

Yoongi : _Buset_

 **To : Dedek Yeri**

Gak  
Gue gak minat

Send message 

**From : Dedek Yeri**

Lu suka gitu tapi gak minat PDKT  
yakali lo Cuma jadi penggemar  
Miris banget sih liatnya

Reply message 

**From : Dedek yeri**

Jangan bilang lo masih nunggu Ji Eun eonni ?

Reply message 

Yoongi : _Kirain udah lupa sama Ji Eun ni anak_

Yoongi : Kook telpon Yeri gih. Ni anak berisik banget

Jungkook : Berisik napa ?

Yoongi : Berisik minta cium

Jungkook : Hyung !

Yoongi : Enak banget godain lo

Jungkook : [kekamar terus nelpon Yeri]

Yoongi pun natapin ponselnya yang wallpapernya nampakkin cewek cantik lagi duduk dipinggir jalan.

Yoongi : _Gak nyangka ni orang gak ngasih kabar nyaris 3 tahun._

* * *

Seokjin : y/n dah ngambil kue ?

You : Ini mau otw. Hobie buruan !

Seokjin : Cepetan gih. Acaranya mulai jam 10. Ntar telat bisa mampus

You : Yoi boss

Kamu dan Hoseok pun segera otw ke toko yoongi. Disana Yoongi sama Jimin udah selesai dari jam 5 pagi dan udah naruh pesanan Y/n diatas meja

You : Ini pesanan gue ? [Nyamperin meja]

Jimin : Iyek

Hoseok : Pa kabar jim ?

Jimin : Cie yang masih idup

Hoseok : Kamfret lo. Btw lo kok gak tumbuh ? segini-gini aja

Jimin : Tumbuh kok. Nambah 1 cm

Hoseok : Syukur deh

You : Cabut yuk. Ntar telat

Hoseok : Baru juga nyapa udah ngibrit cabut

Jimin : Sono gih. Gue juga males liat muka lo lama-lama

Hoseok : Ck, gue cabut dulu. Bye

Jimin : Yo

Yoongi : Udah diambil ? [Keluar dari dapur]

Jungkook : Iya

Yoongi : Padahal maish kurang 50 [Nunjukkin kotak berisi 50 coklat]

Jimin : Lah ? katanya udah kelar

Yoongi : Ya kelar dibikin. Tapi belum ngeras. Yakali gue kasih sama cetakkannya juga, kan gak keren

Jimin : nah trus gimana dong ?

Yoongi : Nyet, antarin gih

Taehyung : [Gak denger. Sibuk ngurus pelanggan yang beli kopi]

Yoongi : Sibuk banget keknya. Kookie, lo aja deh

Taehyung : Kook, antarin kopi kesono.

Jungkook : Sori hyung. Ada panggilan

Yoongi : Padahal pangkat gue disini lebih tinggi daripada si Monyet. Jim-

Jimin : lagi nunggu ovenan selesai.

Yoongi : Gue yang gantiin

Jimin : Gak. Ovenannya lama selesai kalo bukan Jimin yang nunggu

Yoongi : Bilang aja gak mau

Jimin : Tuh tau

Yoongi : Padahal disana ada Nayeon.

Jimin : Gue gak naksir Nayeon hyung

Yoongi : Awas lo nikung Jungkook ama Tae

Jimin : Gue gak naksir Seolhyun, apalagi Yeri yang masih bocah.

Yoongi : _Aduh, sapa sih nama sepikkan ni anak. Lupa gue._ …. Ah, Dahyun ?

Jimin : Mm

Yoongi : broken lo sama dia ?

Jimin : Lagi keluar kota bareng Baekhyun

Yoongi : Baekhyun ? kok bisa sih jalan-jalan bareng om-om gitu

Jimin : Au. Tiba-tiba aja dia bilang ada tugas diluar kota bareng Baekhyun, Bambam juga.

Yoongi : Kesian lo

Jimin : ARGH ! Murka banget gue !

Yoongi : Serah lo ae. Gue antar sendiri aja deh

Jimin : Sono

Yoongi : Beresin dapur gue ya

Jimin : Ogah

Yoongi : Diatasnya ada coklat sisa.

Jimin : Okeh. Udah lama gak nyemil coklat enak buatan lo

Yoongi : _Syukur deh tadi buatnya kelebihan_

Yoongi pun masuk kedalam kantor kamu dan disana bener-bener rame. Kantor ini sebenarnya gedung besar yang terdiri dari beberapa aula yang siap di sewa. Mau nikahan, reunion, atau apalah. Tinggal sewa. Toko Yoongi pun ambil alih dalam menu yang udah disiapin sama kantor kamu.

Yoongi : [Masuk ke dalam aula yang lagi rame. Agak takut sih kalo tiba-tiba ketemu kamu]

Yeri : Nagapin lo bang ?

Yoongi : Buset ! kaget gue !

Yeri : santai aja kelles

Yoongi ; Nih. Kasih sama yang berwenang. Gue cabut

Yeri : napa buru-buru ?

Yoongi : kebelet pipis

Yeri : Alasan lo gak keren banget sih

Yoongi : Bye

Yoongi pun segera cabut kembali ke toko. Gak mau lama-lama ditempat rame apalagi ada kamu

Minhyuk : Woy ! coklatnya kurang !

You : Masa ?

Minhyuk : Iya nih. Lo gak becus banget sih

You : Duh. Tumben gini. Biasanya perfect

Yeri : Eonni, tadi ada yang ngantar coklat. Katanya yang tadi kurang

You : Mana ? Syukur deh

Yeri : nih [Ngasih kotak]

You : Thanks

Yeri : Yoi

You : [Buka kotak dan ngeluarin coklat dengan hati-hati. Pas semua coklat udah keluar dan sesuai dengan jumlah, kamu bingung karena disana masih ada kotak kecil yang dia kira isinya coklat pesanan juga]

You : Paan nih ? [Ngambil kotak kecil itu terus buka dan bengong dengan isinya *Bayangin aja strawberry yang diatasnya ada coklat*]

You : 'Gue gak mau lo gendut, jadi makannya pake strawberry' *baca teks yang ditulis dibalik tutup kotak

You : Buat gue nih ? [Nyomot tuh strawberry] Wih, enak. Napa Cuma ngasih satu ?

Minhyuk : Lo makan apa barusan ? coklatnya ye ? kasih tau Namjoon lo.

you : mana ada. Kalo gak percaya coba aja lo hitung nih coklat. 50 tuh

Minhyuk : Kirain

You : _Btw yang buat coklatkan si CEO ? berarti yang ngasih gue strawberry ini si CEO ? sekaligus tetangga sebelah ? Geez, jadi penasaran mukanya gue. Ntar mampir ah ._

 **At Toko**

Jungkook : Ngapain kesini nuun ? kerjanya udah beres ?

You : Udah.

Taehyung : Mo kopi ? tapi bayar

You : Air aja deh

Taehyung : Canda doang [Nyerahin kopi]

You : Thanks

Jungkook : Yeri mana nuun ?

You : Katanya jemput Wonwoo dibandara

Jungkook : Lah ? Wonwoo dah balik ? kok gue gak di kasih kabar sih ? Ni bener gue adeknya ?

You : Ck, kalah sama Yeri lo. Btw si CEO ada gak ?

Taehyung : Kook, Yoongi hyung ada gak ?

Jungkook : [Sibuk ngeline Yeri]

Taehyung : bentar [Ngeline yoongi ]

07.08  
Hyung dimana ?

* * *

07.08

Bumi

* * *

07.08  
bagian mana ?

* * *

07.08  
Selatan

* * *

07.08  
Negara ?

* * *

07.08  
Korea

* * *

07.08  
Butuh diservis keknya, otak hyung

* * *

07.09  
Lu juga butuh diservis

* * *

07.09  
Ada didapur gak ?

* * *

07.09  
Disupermarket gue

* * *

07.09  
Oke

* * *

07.10  
napa sih ?

* * *

07.10  
Y/n nanya

* * *

07.10  
oh

* * *

Taehyung : Lagi disupermarket nuun

You : Oohh

Taehyung : taulah. Kulkas kita lagi kosong

You : tau gue. Btw minta id line si CEO dong

Taehyung : Ng, gue takut nuun

You : napa ? emang segitu kejamnya CEO kalian ?

Taehyung : gak sih. Takut aja

You : Udah gak papa. Gak bakal bilang dapat dari mana gue

Taehyung : Janji

You : Iya

Taehyung : Kummn9

you : Apaan tuh ?

Taehyung : Kumamon trus tanggal lahirnya. Alaykan ?

You : Lumayan

Disisi lain

Kim99 menambahkan anda sebagai teman

Yoongi : Sapa nih ? [menerima]

07.30  
Hy  
Udah sampe rumah ?

* * *

09.30  
Sapa lo ?

* * *

09.30  
Y/n

* * *

Yoongi : _Buset. Dapat id line gue dari mana ? Pasti antara 3 bocah itu_

* * *

09.30  
Kirain sapa

* * *

09.30  
udah sampe rumah belum ?  
Gue mau namu

* * *

09.30  
Gak terima tamu

* * *

09.31  
Kejam banget sih lo  
Lo gak tau kalo kita belum pernah ketemu

* * *

Yoongi : _Lo aja yang gak tau kelles_

* * *

09.31  
gak  
udah jangan line gue  
Gue lagi sibuk

* * *

09.31  
Sok sibuk lo

Yoongi : _Dibilangin juga_ [Pindah barang belanjaan ke bagasi terus masuk mobil tanpa baca line yang dari tadi getar-getar]

Dddrrttt…

 **Incoming call Namjoon**

Yoongi : Ada apa musang tercinta ?

Namjoon : _Jijay banget deh_

Yoongi : Ck

Namjoon : _Besok ngumpul yok_

Yoongi : Sibuk gue

Namjoon : _Ya kita kesana. Atap lo kan sepi_

Yoongi : Bawa makanan ya. Kan gak mungkin gue sumpelin lo semua sama cokelat

Namjoon : _Sip dahh_

Tuuttt….tuttt…

Yoongi : udah lama juga gak ngumpul bareng.

Yoongi : nah, sekarang baru namanya kulkas [Selesai beresin belanjaan yang bisa masuk kulkas]

08.01  
Udah dirumah kan ?  
Maen ya gue

* * *

08.01  
Jam 9 lo kesini baru bisa masuk

* * *

08.01  
Napa bisa gitu ?

* * *

08.01  
Karena gue malas bukain lo pintu

* * *

08.01  
Kamfret lo  
Dasar pelit

Read 

08.03  
Sabar

Read

Tak lama kemudian

Jimin : pa kabar hyung [Masuk apartement]

Taehyung : Sepi. Kayaknya tidur deh

Jimin : Cek dulu ah. [kekamar Yoongi dan kamarnya dikunci]. Bener tidur

Ting ! Tong !

Jimin bukain pintu

Jimin : Ada apa ?

you : Mau ketemu si CEO

Jimin : Udah tidur

You : Serius ? dia nyuruh gue datang jam 9

Jimin : Ng… gak tau deh

You : bangunin gih

Jimin : Kamarnya dikunci kalo tidur

You : Gedor

Jimin : Lo aja deh

Jimin pun mempersilahkan Y/n masuk untuk pertama kalinya dan ngantar tepat kedepan kamar Yoongi

TTOOKKK8x

You : mati kali ?

Taehyung : Gak mungkin

You : OIII !

Jimin : Tae pergi yuk. Jangan ikut campur, ntar kita dijadiin sate lagi

Taehyung : Oke

Yoongi : BERISIK LO BANTET !

Jimin : [Kaget] Bukan Jimin hyung. Y/n

….Hening…

Yoongi : Paan seh ?! Ganggu lo !

You : keluar bisa gak ?!

Yoongi : Gak bisa !

You : Lo nyuruh gue datang jam 9 kan ?

Yoongi : ….

You : WOY !

Jimin : Udah gih.

You : ngeselin yah ni orang

Jimin : Emang

You : Udah deh. Gue pulang. Titip bogem buat tu orang

Jimin : Kalo inget

Tepat pas Y/n pergi Yoongi keluar kamar

Yoongi : kalo bawa y/n masuk jangan sampe ada disekitar kamar gue

Jimin : Lah, katanya hyung yang nyuruh datang jam 9 ?

Yoongi : tapi gue gak bilang mau ketemu sama dia.

Jimin : Ahhh

Yoongi : Intinya jangan ganggu gue

Jimin : Oke

Yoongi : tadi dia titip bogem kan ?

Jimin : mm

Yoongi : Lu harus hidup 100 tahun lagi baru lu bisa bogemin gue

Jimin : Mustahil

Yoongi : Emang

Dubrak ! [nutup pintu kamar]

…..beberapa saat yang lalu….

Jungkook segera otw bandara menggunakan mobil Jimin yang nganggur di apartement. Jadi ceritanya balik keapartement baru otw bandara

Jungkook : mana tu anak ?

Yeri : kookie !

Jungkook : [Noleh. Lari kearah Yeri]

Wonwoo : Wah. Dedek gue udah gede aja nih

Jungkook : Napa lu pulang gak bilang-bilang ?

Wonwoo : Suka-suka dong

Jungkook : terus napa mesti bilang ke Yeri ?

Wonwoo : Karena dia punya mobil buat jemput gue

Yeri : Dimanfaatin banget keknya gue sama dua Jeon ini

Jungkook : Gue bawa mobil. Cabut bareng gue aja lo

Wonwoo : Ogah

Jungkook : Ck. Yeri udah taken sama gue bang

Wonwoo : Emang gue peduli ? gak ngaruh bagi gue

Jungkook : [Kesel] kaloi gitu lo balik sama gue Yeri. Biar Wonwoo yang pake mobil lo

Yeri : Ih ogah. Ntar lecet bisa di omelin sama emak

Jungkook : Kan gue udah bilang jangan maen sama Wonwoo

Wonwoo : Ciaelah sampe segitunya lo

Jungkook : Lo sih tukang nikung

Wonwoo : Tau aja lo

Jungkook : Balik sama gue lo [Nunjuk Yeri]

Yeri : Ogah

Jungkook : Harus !

Yeri : Wonwoo gimana ?

Wonwoo : Ck, apa boleh buat. Lo balik ama gue aja [Natap Jungkook]

Jungkook : Ogah

Wonwoo : Nah loh ?

Jungkook : Oke deh

Wonwoo : Yok

Jungkook : Langsung pulang lo [Lototin Yeri]

Wonwoo : Lo protektif amat sih sama Yeri. Kesian tau

Jungkook : Bukan urusan lo. Lo sendiri ngapain pulang ? kerjaan udah selesai ?

Wonwoo : Cuti 2 minggu

Jungkook : Lama banget

Wonwoo : Emang lo gak kangen sama gue ?

Jungkook : gak

Wonwoo : Ck, serah lo deh. Btw lo gak tinggal bareng eomma sama appa kan ?

Jungkook : gak.

Wonwoo : Terus sama sapa ? Boleh ikutan nagkring ?

Jungkook : Sama temen. Gak ada kamar lagi

Wonwoo : Bilang aja gak mau

Jungkook : Serius gue hyung, gak ada kamar lagi.

Wonwoo : ya deh

Akhirnya Jungkook berbaik hati mengantar Wonwoo kembali ke kandangnya lalu kembali ke apartement.

Jungkook : Ngapain nuun ? [Ngeliat Y/n yang ada didepan pintu apartement Jungkook. Habis dari dalem sebenarnya]

You : Oh hay. Tadi gue habis dari dalem nyariin CEO. Ternyata tidur

Jungkook : Gak heran. Dia emang sering tidur duluan. Apa-apa duluan pokoknya

You : Btw lo punya foto si CEO gak ?

Jungkook : gak punya. Yoongi hyung gak suka selfie.

You : paparazzi gak ada ?

Jungkook : Susah paparazzi in dia.

You : gak ada sama sekali ya ?

Jungkook : Bentar deh. Di cek [Buka hp. Scrolling-scrolling] Gak ada

You : Mmm.. ya udah deh

Jungkook : Penasaran ya nuun ?

You : banget

Jungkook : gak ganteng-ganteng banget kok nuun. Pendek lagi.

you : tetep aja pensaran

Jungkook : Ntar deh Kookie suruh nemuin Y/n nuuna

You : Thanks kook

Jungkook : Yep [Masuk apartement]

Need COMENT !

Huhuhu T^T


	5. Chapter 4

Yoongi keluar dari tempat persembahannya(?). Celemek yang sejak tadi dia pakai masih melekat di pinggangnya. Dijari-jarinya masih terdapat coklat cair yang dia jilatin sampai kembali bersih jarinya.

Jungkook : Jorok ih hyung [Gak sengaja liat Yoongi yang nongol]

Yoongi : Tangan gue juga

Taehyung : Btw kapan datangnya 3 mahluk itu ?

Jimin : Sapa ?

Yoongi : Hoseok, Jin, Namjoon. Katanya mau maen.

Taehyung : Toko rame gini.

Yoongi : Ya mereka pasti tau dirilah, datang pas sudah mau tutup gitu.

Jimin : Berarti hyung gak ngibrit pulang duluan dong ?

Yoongi : Gak. Khusus hari ini demi musang tercinta dan kuda tercinta gue.

Jimin : Peliharaan hyung banyak banget yak. Belum lagi ditambah si Monyet

Taehyung : Lu juga. Marmut.

Jungkook : Huntung gue nggak.

Yoongi : Titan sih lo. Umur dikit, muka bayi, badan titan. Gak ada sinkronnya

Jungkook : Gini namanya mainly hyung

Jimin : Emang ni bocah. Titan.

Taehyung : Eh hyung [Manggil Jimin]

Jimin : napa ?

Taehyung : tuh [Nunjuk Dahyun pake dagu]

Jimin : [Kaget]

Dahyun : Oi Jim.

Jimin : Baru pulang ? kok makin pendek ?

Dahyun : Anjiy. Lo gue line nin gak dibalas-balas padahal mo minta jemput.

Jimin : Om baekhyun mana ?

Dahyun : Idih, imut-imut gitu dipanggil om

Jimin : Emang udah tua gitu

Dahyun : Seenggaknya tampang imut

Yoongi : Kalo mau perang lidah diluar deh. Kesian pelanggan gue dengarnya.

Dahyun : Eh oppa.

Jungkook : lo yang waktu itu bukain pintu dirumah y/n nuuna kan ?

Dahyun : Eh lu. Ngapain disini

Jimin : Dia pegawai disini. Gak pernah liat lo ?

Dahyun : Gak.

Yoongi : Titan gitu gak diliat. Buta mbak ?

Dahyun : Berisik lo. Gue disini jadi pelanggan loh. Jangan bikin badmood

Taehyung : ya udah. Pesen apa ?

Dahyun : Cheese cake sama lemon ice. Jim, lo temenin gue makan ya.

Jimin : Ogah

Dahyun : Pelit lo. Maka pas ditinggal bilang kangen mulu

Jimin : Aib mbak, aib.

Dahyun : Aib apaan. Cinta gitu dibilang aib

Jimin : Belum halal juga, kan aib.

Dahyun : Au ah.

Jungkook : Nih,pesanan lo

Dahyun : [Natapin Jungkook]

Jungkook : Tau gue ganteng gak usah natapin gue juga kali. Udah taken gue

Dahyun : Njir, pede banget

Jimin : Ni yang buat gue males nembak lo. Bawaannya sakit hati mulu.

Dahyun : Bacot lo. Gue mau makan dulu [ngibrit nyari kursi]

Jungkook : Temenin gih hyung

Jimin : Gak bakal pecat gue kan lo Hyung ?

Yoongi : Serah lo

Jungkook : Sepikkannya Jimin hyung'kan ? kookie baru tau.

Taehyung : Gue sering aja sih liat line mereka. Tapi baru sekali liat Dahyun. Itu pas dirumah y/n juga.

Jungkook : Hyung ? [Natap Yoongi yang makan cake dalam lemari tanpa izin. Maklum CEO]

Yoongi : Udah bosan gue liat mukanya Dahyun. Dia suka nangkring bareng Yeri di restaurant kesukaan gue. Kadang juga ada Nayeon,Seulgi, Seolhyun ama Soojung. Bosan banget gue liat cewek lo semua.

Jungkook : Bukan. Hyung gak punya sepikkan gitu ?

Yoongi : [Diem] Gak minat gue

Taehyung : Gak laku kali

Yoongi : Kamfret.

Jungkook : Y/n eonni tuh. Belum taken.

Yoongi : Tau lo udah taken. Gak usah sok-sokan jodohin gue.

Jungkook : Nawarin doang hyung

Taehyung : Tapi hyung, wallpaper hyung fotonya cewek.

Jungkook : Serius hyung ?

Yoongi : Sapa suruh lo buka-buka hp gue ?

Taehyung : Gak sengaja liat juga pas hyung maen hp.

Jungkook : Foto sapa ? kenal gak kita ?

Taehyung : Gak. Asing banget mukanya. Mana Cuma keliatan separo lagi

Jungkook : Liat dong hyung

Yoongi : Percuma lo liat. Gak bakal kenal.

Jungkook : Emang sapa hyung ?

Yoongi : Bukan sapa-sapa

Taehyung : heleh. Bukan sapa-sapa sampe dijadiin wallpaper gitu

Yoongi : berisik lo

Jungkook : Hyung pelit sih

Yoongi : Kerja sono. Cari uang buat beliin bini lo rumah.

Jungkook : Ck

Yoongi : Gue mau jalan bentar

Jungkook : Kemana hyung ?

Yoongi : kerumah Yeri

Jungkook : HYUNG !

Yoongi : Serius gue

Jungkook : Ngapain ?

Yoongi : Ngelamar

Jungkook : Hyung !

Yoongi : Nemuin emak gue. Lagi namu di rumah Yeri.

Jungkook : Kenapa gak kesini ?

Yoongi : Tau tu emak gue. Malas kali liat muka lo pada. Cabut gue.

Jungkook : Hati-hati

Yoongi : Gue gak kayak Bantet kali kalo nyetir. Ngebut-ngebutan padahal nginjek rem susah

Jimin : Denger gue hyung !

Yoongi : [Ngacir keluar toko]

* * *

Yoongi : Napa gue berakhir jadi jemput lo ?

Seokjin : Mobil gue ditebeng sama Namjoon. Sekalian jemput Hoseok dianya baru otw ke toko lo. Btw dari mana lo ?

Yoongi : Dari rumah Yeri. Emak gue namu disana.

Seokjin : Gak lo bawa ke apartement ?

Yoongi : Gak. Katanya Cuma mau nengok doang habis itu balik lagi ke Daegu.

Seokjin : Oalah. [Buka dashboardnya mobil Yoongi. Nemu kamera polaroid]. Albumnya kemana ?

Yoongi : Dikamar

Seokjin : Kirain dibakar

Yoongi : Gak bakal

Seokjin : Move on Gi

Yoongi : Males

Seokjin : Ntar lo malah jomblo seumur hidup lagi

Yoongi : Biarin

Seokjin : batu amat sih lo. 3 tahun gak ada kabar juga masih ditungguin. Ngilang udah kali tu orang

Yoongi : Suka-suka gue dong.

Seokjin : Susah emang ya bilangin batu

Yoongi : Baru sadar

Seokjin : Udah dari dulu gue sadar mah.

Keteujuh pria tamvan itupun berhasil berkumpul diatap toko Yoongi yang cukup luas dan mereka berbequean disana.

Namjoon : Kook, ada anak magang baru loh di kantor gue. Imut banget, namanya Kei.

Jungkook : Udah taken hyung sama Yeri

Namjoon : Serius ? Yeri yang itu ?

Jungkook : Iya, yang itu.

Namjoon : Buset. Kalah gue

Yoongi : Kei yang temanan ama Tzuyu ?

Namjoon : Iya

Jimin : Heran gue hyung. Kok lo banyak tau soal cewek sih ?

Yoongi : makanya sering-sering kekantor sana. Banyak ceweknya.

Jungkook : tapi gak pernah nyepik lo hyung

Taehyung : Setia ama ayang diwallpaper

Yoongi : Diem lu nyet

Hoseok : Wallpaper lo foto siapa ? [Ngerampas hp Yoongi]

Yoongi : Balikin woy !

Seokjin : Buruan buka

Namjoon : Sapa-sapa

Hoseok : [Diem]

Yoongi : [Buang muka]

Namjoon : [Natap Yoongi sedih]

Seokjin : [Balikin hp Yoongi]

Taehyung : Sapa tuh hyung ?

Seokjin : [Mandangin Yoongi, seolah-olah berkata 'kasih tau gak nih']

Yoongi : Serah lo [Pergi kelantai bawah] Panggil gue kalo udah jadi semua

Heseok : jangan minum banyak-banyak [Tau kalo Yoongi mau minum bir]

Taehyung : DIbawah mana ada bir hyung

Hoseok : Lo gak pernah geledah dapurnya sih

Jungkook : Buset. Jadi ada?

Jimin : Ada. Gue pernah liat

Taehyung : Ngeri juga ya

Jungkook : Jadi sapa hyung ? kok kayaknya Yoongi hyung jadi down gitu

Namjoon : [Natap Seokjin] His girlfriend

Jungkook : SERIUSAN ?!

Taehyung : Tapi kita gak pernah liat tuh

Jimin : Ji Eun ?

Seokjin : [Ngangguk]

Taehyung : Lo tau ?

Jimin : Lo inget stick note yang ada di kaca kamar kita ?

Jungkook : Yang tulisannya 'Be I and U'

Jimin : Iya. Dibaliknya ada tulisan Yoongi for LeeJieun#IU

Taehyung : Jadi itu Lee Ji Eun beneran pacarnya Yoongi hyung ?

Seokjin : Ya. Tapi dia udah gak ada kabar selama 3 tahun. Selama 3 tahun juga kalian betiga nemenin Yoongi.

Jungkook : Jadi hyung minta kita tinggal bareng Yoongi buat ngibur Yoongi hyung ?

Hoseok : Ya habisnya kita gak tahan liat Yoongi yang kelamaan berubah jadi zombie. Kita sendiri gak bisa nemenin Yoongi karena jarak kantor yang jauh dari apartement Yoongi.

Jimin : kamar yang kita pake dulunya kamar Ji Eun nuuna ?

Seokjin : [Ngangguk] Mereka tinggal bareng sejak lulus SMA . Lo kalo liat mereka berdua pasti bakal bahagia. Secara Yoongi itu Cuma punya senyum manis buat Ji Eun. Semenjak Ji Eun ngilang entah kemana. Yoongi jarang senyum. Jutek. Kasar. Cuek. Dan susah banget ngubah itu semua.

Namjoon : bahkan Yoongi sempat masuk RS gegara gak makan 4 hari.

Jimin : Pantes aja pas pertama kali Jimin pindah ke apartement Yoongi hyung. Banyak obat disana trus Yoongi hyung gak ada ngomong sama sekali.

Jungkook : Gue gak perhatiin

Jimin : ya lo terlalu sibuk bahagiain kamar yang gede bareng Taehyung

Seokjin : Intinya Yoongi masih nunggu Ji Eun balik.

Taehyung : gak ada kabar sama sekali Hyung ?

Hoseok : Gak ada nyet. Udah gue cari keseluruh negeri. Yang gue dapet Cuma informasi umumnya dia doang

Jungkook : Dimana sekarang Ji Eun nuuna ?

Seokjin : Gak ada yang tau. Terakhir nemu informasi di Luxemburg, tapi pas didatangin sama Namjoon gak ketemu.

Namjoon : Katanya dia disana Cuma buat riset apaan gitu.

Taehyung : Kok berasa kayak Yoongi hyung hidupnya selama ini miris banget ya

Hoseok : Bagus deh klo lo sadar. Karena emang hidupnya miris.

Jungkook : Cuma hyung aja yang tau tentang Ji Eun nuuna ?

Namjoon : Pacar lo juga tau. Bahkan pernah ketemu.

Jungkook : Yeri ?

Namjoon : Yoah

Taehyung : Ngerti gue napa Yoongi hyung gak minat sama cewek lain sekalipun cantik

Jungkook : Setia banget Yoongi hyung

Jimin : Terharu gue

Namjoon : kalo lo bareng Yoongi sejak jaman dia bareng Ji Eun. Lo semua bakal pusing tujuh keliling buat balikin Yoongi seperti semula

Jimin : Emang segitu downnya yang Yoongi hyung ?

Namjoon : Sampe masuk RS gitu Jim. Jelas iya lah.

Seokjin : Lo betiga kan dengar gue teriak-teriak dikamar Yoongi marahin dia waktu pertama kali pindah

Jungkook : Iya hyung. Itu kenapa ?

Seokjin : Yoongi marah karena gue seenaknya ngundang kalian dan nyuruh kalian tinggal disana. Kalo gak gitu gak ada yang ngawasin Yoongi plus dianya pasti bakal flashback karena seisi rumah itu ngingatin Ji Eun.

Namjoon : Dagingnya mau gosong tuh

Jimin : Wihh, lupa

Hoseok : Gue minta tolong aja deh sama kalian betiga.

Jungkook : Iya. Gak bakal sering ngebacot soal Ji Eun nuuna didepan Yoongi hyung

Hoseok : Sip dah

Seokjin : Panggil Yoongi gih

Jungkook ; Hyung suruh sapa ?

Seokjin : Lo

Jungkook : Gak ah

Seokjin : Telpon aja kelles

Jungkook : Ah. Oke-oke

Mereka pun menikmati makan malam mereka seolah-olah perbincangan tentang masa lalu Yoongi itu gak penah ada. Yoongi sendiri berusaha menerima fakta kalo 3 bocah yang awalnya gak tau apa-apa kini tau semuanya.

* * *

you : _Andaikan bukan gegara klien yang sibuk ngebacot minta menu kerang. Gue gak bakal datang sepagi ini buat nyari tuh resto._

Kamu pun masuk lift dan kaget dengan siapa yang ia temui didalam lift. Seorang pria dengan kemeja abu-abu muda yang berdiri sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphonenya.

Yoongi : _Buset. Ketemu lagi. Mana gue baru aja masuk lift lagi. Ck, ketahuan deh gua satu lantai_

You : kan ! gue berasa pernah liat muka lo sebelumnya. Lo yang pernah satu lift sama gue kan ? terus itu yang ngatain gue pendek ?

Yoongi : Pagi-pagi ngebacot lo

You : Jadi kita satu apartement ? Lantai 5'kan lo ? Napa bisa ada dilantai 4 ?

Yoongi : [Bingung]. Tadi ada orang yang dari lantai 5 kelantai 4. _Ck, cerdas banget sih gue_

You : Oalah. Mau kemana lo pagi-pagi ?

Yoongi : Bukan urusan lo

You : Cih, nanya doang kali.

Liftpun terbuka dan dengan buru-buru Yoongi nyamperin mobilnya.

Yoongi : Kaget gila gue. Napa tu bocah sering banget sih nongol. Kasiankan jantung gue

Setelah ngebacot cukup lama Yoongi pun pergi ke toko buat bikin pesanan orang.

* * *

05.04  
Eh. Lo ada di toko'kan ?

Yoongi : Pasti mau kesini ? ngerepotin banget sih.

Jungkook : Sapa hyung ? [Jungkook lagi ngunjungin dapur Yoongi buat nyomot strawberry yang baru dibeli Yoongi]

Yoongi : Tetangga sebelah

Jungkook : Y/n nuuna ?

Yoongi : Mm

Jungkook : Ya temuin aja kali. Kesian udah penasaran gitu

Yoongi : Malas guenya

* * *

05.07  
Napa ?

* * *

05.07  
mau ambil pesanan

* * *

05.07  
Ada gue gak ada gue lo bisa ambil

* * *

05.07  
Sekalian mau ketemu elo

Read 

Yoongi : Kalo y/n nanya gue ada apa nggak. Bilang aja nggak ada. Nih pesanannya [Ngasih kotak ke Jungkook]

Jungkook : Napa sih lo Hyung malas banget ketemu Y/n ? sok misterius gitu

Yoongi : Lo mau tau kenapa ?

Jungkook : ya iyalah

Yoongi : Cari tau sendiri. Berhenti nyomotin strawberry gue. Sono pergi

Jungkook : makanya bawa sebagian ke rumah

Yoongi : Aish, bacot lo.

Jungkook : Iya nih pergi.

Gak beberapa lama kemudian Y/n datang ke toko Yoongi dengan harapan bisa ketemu Yoongi

Jungkook : Ngambil pesanan nuun ?

you : Mmm…. [Celingak-celinguk nyari Yoongi]

Jungkook : Cari siapa ? Yoongi hyung ? Lagi gak ada disini

You : Seriusan ?

Jungkook : Mmm

Taehyung : Tadi baru aja gue liat dia ke WC

Jungkook : Habis itu pergi lewat pintu belakang

Taehyung : Kok lo tau. Bukannya habis dari dapur lo disini mulu ?

Jungkook : Yoongi hyung ngeline.

Taehyung : Ohh

You : ya udah deh. Gue ambil pesanannya.

Jungkook : Nih

You : Thanks.

Jungkook : Salam buat Yeri nuun

You : Iyek.

Kamu pun masuk kedalam mobil dan buka kotak yang isinya pesanan coklat. Dia mau pastiin kalo pesanannya udah tepat jadi gak bakal kena marah lagi sama Minhyuk. Tapi disana Y/n nemu lagi kotak kecil yang dulu pernah ia temuin di pesanan 50 coklat.

You : Buat gue lagi ? [Buka kotak kecil tersebut]

 _"Just eat what I give to you. Don't think the reason why i give it to you. Kalo gak ngerti buka kamus ya"_

You : Ck, sangkanya gue bodo. Gini aja gak ngerti.

Kamu pun ngambil kue coklat berbentuk persegi itu dan memakannya.

You : Emang gak ada duanya coklat buatan dia.

Setelah memakan coklat buatan Yoongi. Y/n pun segera kembali ke toko.

Edisi flashback akan publish sebentar lagi

Tunggu aja

Please voment TT^TT  
Need saran  
penyemangat  
DLL


	6. Chapter 5

Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam sebuah panti asuhan dengan kotak kue ditangannya dan beberapa toples coklat. Senyumnya merekah ketika beberapa anak menghampirinya dan mengambil kotak dan toples yang ia bawa.

Anak1 : Wahh, yoongi oppa bawa coklat lagi.

Yoongi : Kan Aku baik. [Sambil ngelus rambut si anak]

Anak-anak itupun pergi dengan coklat dan cake yang ia bawa sedangkan Yoongi menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya.

Ahjumma : Kukira kau tidak akan datang lagi

Yoongi : Ck, mana bisa aku tidak datang

Ahjumma : Kau pasti mau menanyakan kabarnya

Yoongi : Mm, tidak ada kabar ?

Ahjumma : Tidak ada.

Yoongi : Wah, hebat sekali dia.

Ahjumma : bahkan sekarang aku ragu kalau dia masih hidup

Yoongi : jangan membuatku sedih. Aku menunggunya nyaris 3 tahun dan tiba-tiba saja kau bilang ragu kalau dia masih hidup ?

Ahjumma : Habisnya tidak ada kabar sama sekali

Yoongi : Dia pasti ada disuatu tempat. AKu berani jamin

Ahjumma : Ya. Semoga saja

Yoongi : Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Pastikan kau menyuruh anak-anak menggosok giginya.

Ahjumma : Berapa banyak coklat yang kau bawa hah ?

Yoongi : Semua yang ku bikin hari ini kuberikan pada mereka

Ahjumma : Kau ini

Yoongi : AKu pergi dulu. Hubungi aku jika ada kabar.

Ahjumma : Tentu saja

Setelah pamit dengan anak-anak Yoongi segera pergi. Ia menuju salah satu kedai kopi kesukaannya. Hampir tiap minggu dia nangkring di tempat ini.

Yoongi : Gak cape mbak kerja mulu ?

Sunny: Berisik lo. Kalau datang bsia gak nyapa dulu ? Terus itu napa suka banget datang sih ? ditempat lo kan juga ada yang bikin kopi.

Yoongi : Yakan gue maunya lo yang buat kopi. Gak usah pake marah gitu lagi

Sunny: Idih. Sapa yang marah

Yoongi : Ya udah, buatin gue latte. Yang enak ya.

Sunny: Bayar loh ya

Yoongi : Kapan sih gue gak bayar ?

Sunny: Lo aja yang gak ingat

Yoongi : Btw gue habis dari panti.

Sunny: Mm, gue lama gak kesana. Lo kesana ngapain ?

Yoongi : You know that

Sunny: Ji Eun ?

Yoongi : Mm

Sunny: Masih gak ada kabar ?

Yoongi : Ya

Sunny: Udahan gih lo cariin dia. Kesian gue liatnya.

Yoongi : Makanya bantuin nyari.

Sunny : Gue udah nyari kelles. Tapi gak ketemu juga. Lo sendiri emang gak lelah nunggu ?

Yoongi : Biasa aja sih

Sunny : gak ada yang lain apa selain Ji Eun ? sama Yoona gitu ? Sohyun sama Tiffany juga belum taken tuh ?

Yoongi : Ck, lo itu nuuna gue. Gak Cuma lo, tapi yang lo sebutin semua itu nuuna bagi gue. Yakali gue pacaran sama nuuna-nuuna. Gue gak kayak Seokjin yah yang mau taken ama yang lebih tua.

Sunny : Bazeng lo dek. Huntung ganteng kalo gak udah gue rebus lo

Yoongi : Btw lo gak broken kan sama Jin ?

Sunny : Doain ?

Yoongi : gak. Cuma jarang aja liat lo bareng dia.

Sunny : Ya guekan bukan tipe cewek yang nyempil kesana-kemari

Yoongi : Lain kali lo harus nyempil. Ditempat kerjanya banyak cewek. Ada Yeri, Dahyun, Naeyeon, Seolhyun keknya juga, Sana, Kei baru magang bareng Tzuyu, Soojung. Ck, banyak gila.

Sunny : NIH KOPINYA. BAYAR BURUAN TERUS GO OUT !

Yoongi : Yang paling cantik sih bagi gue Tzuyu imut-imut gimana gitu. Masih muda lagi. Anak-anak malah [Ngeluarin duit]

Sunny : _rebus aja kali ya_

Yoongi : [Ngasih duit ke Sunny] _Tapi selera gue ya kayak Y/n._ Gue cabut . thanks

Sunny : gak usah kesini lagi ! Gak terima pelanggan pendek !

Yoongi : Yang ngomong juga pendek gitu !

Sunny : Bazeng !

 **At Toko**

Jungkook : Ngapain kesini ? Sono pulang

Wonwoo : Ck, abang sendiri diusir

Yoongi : makin tinggi lo

Wonwoo : Lo aja yang gak tumbuh

Yoongi : Njir. Sono pulang ! gak terima tamu tinggi !

Wonwoo : Sepi dong toko lo

Yoongi : Njir. Kalo bukan abang kooki udah gue masukin ovenan si Bantet lo

Jungkook : masukkin aja hyung. Ikhlas kookie

Wonwoo : napa sih gue gak diterima amat disini

Taehyung : makanya jangan kegantengan

Wonwoo : Lo lebih ganteng kelles daripada gue

Taehyung : [Ngaca] emang sih. Muka gue lekukannya sempurna

Yoongi : makin gesrek gak lama pegawai gue

Jimin : Nih cakenya. [Ngasih cake ke Wonwoo]. Eh Ntar [nahan buat ngasih ke Wonwoo]. Kook, lo gak mau racunin ?

Jungkook : Ngapain gue racunin ?

Jimin : Nih cake buat Yeri loh

Jungkook : WHUTT ?! Serius ?!

Jimin : Serius lah

Yoongi : Btw kalo Jungkook kasih racun ya Yeri bakal mati lah. Bantet gak punya otak nih

Jimin : tau jenius . Gak usah pamer

Jungkook : LO BARU BEBERAPA MINGGU PULANG LANGSUNG NIKUNG !

Wonwoo : Napa sih. Baru juga di kasih cake

Jungkook : Gak ada. [Ngerampas cake dari Jimin]

Wonwoo : Eh balikin ! gue udah bayar tuh

Jungkook : gak mau !

Wonwoo : Gue kasih tau emak lo ya

Jungkook : Bodo amat. Salah sendiri lo gak pernah biarin dedek lo hidup bahagia. Ditikungin mulu kerjaannya. [Sambil buka kota kue]

Wonwoo : Jangan dibuka !

Jungkook : [Diem]

Wonwoo : Saoloh. Gegera lo sih Jim

Jimin : Candanya keterusan. Sori ya Woo

Jungkook : Kok ada nama gue ama Yeri

Wonwoo : Au ah. Bodo amat. Lo urus sendiri sama Yeri. Gue mau cabut.

Jungkook : Eh jelasin dulu ! jangan main ngibrit !

Wonwoo : ya lo kan punya otak. Gitu aja gak ngerti. Itu kue titipan Yeri buat dikasih sama elo. Anniv satu bulan jar.

Jimin : Ciiihuyyy… Yang anniv yang anniv

Taehyung : Satu bulan berlalu. Bentar nikah tuh

Jungkook : ya udah lo bawa balik aja. Gue bakal pura-pura gak tau [balikin kotak ke wonwoo]

Wonwoo : Saoloh dedek gue ogeb ya. Tetep aja reaksi lo bakal beda ntar pas Yeri bawain kuenya. Gak ada seru-serunya lagi

Jungkook : Gue bakal bereaksi ntar

Yoongi : Udah deh. Gue mau pulang aja. Males gue ngadepin ginian

Jimin : Ikut hyung

Yoongi : Lo bareng anak dua itu aja. Gue mau ketemu sama Seokjin dulu

Taehyung : gak ada ecengan jadi melenceng nih ?

Yoongi : Njir ! gue gak gay !

Taehyung : Gue gak bilang hyung gay yah.

Yoongi : kamfret. [Pergi keluar toko terus ngibrit ke mobil ninggalin Jungkook sama Wonwoo yang masih sibuk ngebacot]

 **At Kantor kamu**

Yoongi : Serius orangnya gak ada ?

Dahyun : IYEK ! gak bakal deh gue boong sama lo mz

Yoongi : Anjay, dia nyuruh datang eh dianya gak ada. Kan kupret.

Dahyun : deket lo sama boss gue ?

Yoongi : Deket tapi gak gay

Dahyun : Njir, belum juga gue mikir kesana lo udah ngebantah duluan

Yoongi : Lebih cepat lebih baik. [Ngeluarin hp trus nelpon Seokjin tapi jaringan sibuk]. Kemana sih ni orang.

Dahyun : Jepang jar

Yoongi : Jepang ?! Anjay ! nagapin tuh anak nyuruh gue kesini tapi dianya malah ke Jepang.

Dahyun : Dia nyuruh lo kejepang juga kali mz

Yoongi : Kalo gitu dia pasti udah ngirim tiket pesawat, dasar pe'a

Dahyun : Njay, cakep gini dibilang pe'a

Yoongi : Kalo balik sampein salam bogem gue.

Dahyun : Ih mana berani gue bogem boss gue sendiri

Yoongi : Bilangin aja ada titipan bogem dari Yoongi

Dahyun : Sepp dah

Yoongi pun berjalan kembali keparkiran dan entah nasib apa yang akan diberi tuhan hari ini. Yoongi gak sengaja ngliat kamu yang lagi nunjuk-nujuk mobil silver yang Yoongi tau adalah mobil kamu sendiri.

You : YAKKK ! JUNG HOSEOK !

Yoongi : Napa tuh ? Mobilnya dibawa kabur sama si kuda ? Kesian banget

You : Awas aja kalo lo muncul didepan muka gue. Gue gigitin lo sampe jadi hulk !

Yoongi : _Heeh, tukang gigit ternyata_ [Jalan kearah mobil sendiri]

You : Eh Lo !

Yoongi : [kaget. Ngeralat diri buat buka pintu mobil]

You : Ketemu disini lagi kita

Yoongi : _Njay, napa dia harus liat gue_

You : Lo pegawai disini ? kok gak pernah liat ?

Yoongi : ya berarti bukankan

You : nah trus nagapain disini ?

Yoongi : Emang lo aja yang bisa kesini ? Gue juga bisa kelles

You : Btw lo mau kemana ? pulang ?

Yoongi : _saoloh, apaan lagi nih._ Napa emangnya ?

You : gue ikutan ya. Mobil gue tadi di bawa pergi

Yoongi : Enak banget lo

You : Lagian lo juga belum bayar utang lo gegara numpahin kopi gue

Yoongi : _Ni anak gak punya otak ?_ Kan udah gue bayar 20 rebu

You : [Panik.]Nih gue balikin. Jadi belumkan ? [Ngasih uang 20 rebu ke Yoongi trus Masuk ke dalam mobil Yoongi sebelum diizinin]

Yoongi : Njir. Main masuk aja [Ikutan masuk kedalam kursi kemudi]. Gue gak niat pulang

You : ya udah kemana ? ntar ujung-ujungnya pulang jugakan ?

Yoongi : Lo gak takut emang ama gue ? belum kenal main masuk mobil aja. Gak takut gue apa-apain gitu ?

You : Lo gak keliatan kayak orang jahat sih. Kalo mau jahat sisipin muka yang sinkron ama kelakuan jahat.

Yoongi : Kan ada pepatah yang bilang jangan liat penampilan dari luarnya

You : Klo lo mau ngapa-ngapain pasti lo udah mulai dari tadi

Yoongi : _Greget gak lama._ [nancap gas]

You : Jadi kemana ?

Yoongi : _Gak mungkinkan gue bawa ketempat klien gue. Bisa ketahuan kalo gue si CEO_. Pulang

You : Mobil lo wanginya enak. Kek wangi coklat gitu

Yoongi : _Buset. Sensitif banget idungnya._ Idung lo bermasalah kali

You : Ck, ni idung gak pernah salah. Lo bawa coklatkan ? mana ? bagi dong.

Yoongi : gak ada.

You : Cih, bilang aja gak mau kasih atau lo mau kasih ke gebetan lo ?

Yoongi : Iya. Napa ?

You : tuh kan. Cie

Yoongi : Bacot lo

You : Jadi kapan lo kasih ?

Yoongi : habis ngantar lo

You : Ngerepotin ya gue

Yoongi : Emang

You : ya udah deh stop sini aja. Kesian lo nya

Yoongi : makin nyusahin aja sih lo. Udah deket baru mau minta stop

You : Ya udah deh. Sekalian

Yoongi pun berhenti tepat didepan apartementnya dan kamu turun.

You : makasih

Yoongi : Mm. Gue cabut dulu

You : hati-hati. Semoha sukses

Yoongi : Mm. _Semoga sukses apaan ? dasar pe'a_

Setelah itu Yoongi segera pergi ke sebuah hotel yang memesan coklatnya. Sebenarnya dia gak mau ngantar sendiri. Tapi mengingat hotel yang mesan adalah hotel yang orang tuanya jalankan. Apa daya, dia harus ngantar sendiri lalu berganti dengan jas dan ikut dalam pesta.

* * *

Jimin : NJIR ! KAGET GILA GUE HYUNG !

Yoongi : kayak gak pernah liat gue aja [Ngelap rambut pake handuk kecil. Habis mandi ceritanya]

Jimin : Biasanya kan hyung gak ada dirumah kalo jam segini. Udah nangkring di toko

Yoongi : Oh gitu

Taehyung : Eh Buset ! ada kumamon !

Yoongi : Sekarang gue mirip kumamon ya ?

Taehyung : becanda hyung.

Jungkook : Kok disini hyung ?

Yoongi : ya inikan rumah gue. Wajarlah gue disini

Jimin : yang ogeb sapa sih ?

Taehyung : Biasanya udah di toko

Yoongi : Hari ini gue gak ada pesanan.

Jimin : jadi toko ditutup dan kita bersantai ? gitu ? [Pasang muka bahagia seakhirat]

Yoongi : Ya gak lah pe'a. Lo betiga tetap datang ke toko terus buka toko. Gue ntar kesana.

Jimin : gezz, napa sih gak ditutup ? inikan minggu. Mau jalan-jalan juga sama gebetan

Yoongi : Ajak aja Dahyun buat kue di dapur lo. Selesai

Jimin : Ih gak keren

Yoongi : Buat aja keren. Sambil main sembunyi-sembunyian ala india gitu

Jimin : Njir. Alay

Jungkook : Iya nih hyung. Kookie mau ngedate gak jadi-jadi

Yoongi : Lo betiga mau bilang kalo gue PHO ?

Jungkook : Itu sadar sendiri dianya

Yoongi : Ih gak lama gue jual celana avenger lo

Jungkook : Berani hyung jual ? kookie jual balik kumamon hyung

Yoongi : Sori kumamon gue udah gue rante. Lo gak bisa ambil

Jungkook : Kalo gitu underwear hyung

Yoongi : Sono gih jual. Gue mau beli yang baru juga

Jimin : Beliin Jimin juga ya hyung sekalian

Yoongi : Enak lo nyuruh nyuruh.

Taehyung : Hyung mo makan !

Yoongi : Berasa kayak gue emak lo nyet

Taehyung : ya jadwal masah hari inikan hyung

Yoongi : Bukan gue. Jungkook

Jungkook : Eh masa ?

Yoongi : Gak percaya ? liat aja sono jadwalnya dikulkas

Jungkook ; [Ngeliat kertas didepan kulkas] Oh iya. Aduh gimana dong. Kookie belum brosing resep apapun.

Taehyung : Ya bikin aja yang bisa.

Jimin : Emang tiap masak harus liat resep ya ?

Yoongi : [Duduk didepan meja makan] buruan. Jarang-jarang nih gue sarapan disini

Jungkook : [Panik]

Akhirnya Jungkook ngambil sosis sebesar tangan terus di potong jadi 4 bagian. Dia membakar roti 4 buah lalu meletakkan selai diatasnya.

Yoongi : Sederhananya gak kepalang. Nih juga sosis napa gak dipotong kecil-kecil ?

Jungkook : Habisnya tadi disuruh cepet-cepet

Jimin : Etdah kook. Biasanya masakan lo gak gini.

Taehyung : Gegara belum brosing nih ceritanya

Jungkook : [Ngangguk-ngangguk]

Selesai makan 3 mahluk itupun berangkat ketoko sedangkan Yoongi masih siap-siap.

* * *

Yoongi : Bazeng, mobil gue kehalang ! Gak bisa markir apa nih orang ! [Nendang mobil yang ngalangin] . Njir ! mobil sapa sih ini ?.

Yoongi : Kalo diliat sih agak familiar. Mobil siapa ya ? ASTAGA ! Mobilnya-

You : Ya ampun ! napa mobil gue diparkirin disini ?!Tu orang gak bisa marker apa ?!

Yoongi : _benerkan mobilnya. Btw minggu juga kerja nih ?_

You : [Nengok dan nemuin Yoongi] Eh ketemu lagi. Ngapain disini ?

Yoongi : [Nunjuk mobil sendiri pake dagu] Mau ngeluarin mobil

You : mobil lo kehalang mobil gue ya ? Aduh maaf banget deh. Kerjaan si Hoseok nih.

Yoongi : _Anjir tuh anak. Pasti senagaja_

You : bentar gue pindahin [masuk kedalam mobil terus mindahin mobil dari depan mobil Yoongi]

Yoongi pun segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Tokk..tokk…tookkk

Yoongi : [Buka jendela mobil] Apaan ?

You : Sori banget ea

Yoongi : Mm… lain kali ajarin temen lo cara markir

You : Iya deh

Yoongi : minggir gue mau jalan

You : Iya

Yoongi pun segera tancap gas menuju toko dan ditengah perjalanan dia menelpon kuda piaraannya itu karena gak tahan saking keselnya

Yoongi : Sengajakan lo markir mobil y/n depan mobil gue ?!

Hoseok : oh itu mobil lo ? pantes mirip

Yoongi : Kamfret lo. Udah jelas itu mobil gue. Lo gak liat platnya ?!

Hoseok : Iyek gue tau itu mobil lo

Yoongi : bazeng ! emang sengaja dianya

Hoseok : Biar seru gitu hidup lo. Bosen gue liat hidup lo tanpa gangguan

Yoongi : tanpa gangguang apanya [Ngingat kalo Ji Eun hilang]

Hoseok : Gue liat sih tanpa gangguang.

Yoongi : Serah lo ! Awas ntar gue balas lo

Hoseok : Sipp. Ditunggu bang

Yoongi langsung senyum miring semiring miringnya. Ia segera menghubungi Soo Ji

Soo Ji : Iya ? ada apa ?

Yoongi : lagi kerja ?

Soo Ji : Otw kerja

Yoongi : zy, gue barusan liat sesuatu

Soo Ji : paan ? ayam betelur ditengah jalan ? Kura-kura jalan tanpa kepala ?

Yoongi : Sinting

Soo Ji : Apaan ?

Yoongi : Laki lo pegangan tangan ama cewek lain

Soo Ji : Laki gue yang mana ?

Yoongi : Buset. Lo punya berapa emangnya ? Lo selingkuh dari Hoseok ?

Soo Ji : Oh Hoseok

Yoongi : Iyek

Soo Ji : Berani banget dia pegang-pegang cewek lain !

Yoongi : Beranilah. Namanya juga cowok

Soo Ji : Awas aja ! gue putusin dia

Yoongi : Putusin segera. Jangan lama-lama nunggu

Soo Ji : Ini gue lagi puter balik ke kantornya

Yoongi : Oke sip

Soo Ji : Thanks ya

Yoongi : Masama

Yoongi : Enak banget sih bodohin Suzy. Kkkkk. Makan tuh sumpah serapah Suzy.

 **At Kantor kamu**

You : Hoseok ! Lo bisa gak sih markir yang bener ?!

Hoseok : Sori-sori ea. Buru-buru

You : Alesan lagi

Hoseok : Kok tau

You : Njir

Hoseok : Baru juga salah parkir belum kasih lecet

You : Awas lo bawa mobil gue lagi !

Hoseok : Pelit amat sih lo

You : Abis lo-

Soo Ji : Oh ini ecengan baru lo ?!

Hoseok : Eh, yayang, kok disini ?

Soo Ji : yayang, pala lo peyang ! kalo mau selingkuh jangan dibelakang ! didepan !

Hoseok : Kalo didepan mah namanya bukan selingkuh

Soo Ji : OHH begitu ya sekarang

You : Apaan nih ?

Soo Ji : Inikan cewek yang lo pegang-pegang tangannya ? [Nunjuk kamu]

You : Eh buset. Sejak kapan lo megang tangan gue ? [Natap ilfil hoseok]

Hoseok : gak ada elah

Soo Ji : gak usah dusta deh lo ! ntar makin mirip kuda lagi

Hoseok : anjir lo yang

Soo Ji : udah deh gak usah pake yang yang an lagi. Gue mau minta putus !

Hoseok : Eh napa tiba-tiba ?!

Soo Ji : Bye ! kita udah gak ada alesan lagi untuk saling sapa saling panggil dan saling bertemu ! [Pergi sambil ngentakkin kaki]

Hoseok : yang !

Namjoon : yang aus-yang aus

Hoseok : Diem lo [Nendang Namjoon]

Namjoon : Anjir

Tiba-tiba line Hoseok berbunyi… Katak! [Eh ralat , itumah punya kakao] .. Lain !

* * *

08.40  
hay kudaku tercinta  
Pakabar ?

* * *

Hoseok : Anjir ! kerjaannya Yoongi !

You : Yoongi ?

Namjoon : Hebat emang Yoongi

* * *

08.40  
kerjaan lo kan !  
Berlebihan banget sih lo  
Gue Cuma ngalang mobil lo. Tapi lo malah balas ngalang cinta gue  
Bukan ngalang lagi malah.  
Ngancurin cinta gue

* * *

08.41  
Ada apa dengan cinta lo ?

* * *

Hoseok : pengen gue bogemin nih orang

You : yoongi ? Yoongi sapa ?

Namjoon : Min Yoongi

You : kalian kenal Yoongi itu ?

Hoseok : GAK GUE GAK KENAL !

Namjoon : Ck.

* * *

08.41  
Sok gak tau lo

* * *

08.41  
Ckckck  
Gue lupa bilang ama Soo Ji kalo tadi Cuma becanda

* * *

08.41  
Anjir  
Lo keterlaluan banget

* * *

08.41  
Emang apa yang terjadi

* * *

08.41  
KAMFRET LO MIN YOONGI !  
GUE SUMPAHIN LO JOMBLO SEUMUR HIDUP

* * *

08.42  
Doa lo gak bakal dikabulin  
Kalah ama ketamvanan gue

* * *

Hoseok : [banting hp] GAK KUAT GUE !

Namjoon : Wihh,, iphone6 dibanting

Hoseok : Apaan yang dibanting ?

Namjoon : Lo Banting iphone6 lo pe'a

Hoseok : [Natapin hpnya] lah ! hp tercinta gue ! sapa yang banting !

Namjoon : Lo pe'a

Hoseok : Njir. Gak sengaja gue !

Seokjin : Berisik ! balik kerja sana ! [lewat doang]

Hoseok : gegara si kumamon nih

Namjoon : emang yang terbaik deh si mamon

You : _mereka semua pada kenal sama si CEO. Kok gue gak ya ?_

Kamu pun segera ngeline Yoongi

* * *

08.52  
Ketemuan sekarang

* * *

08.53  
Emang gue anjing lo bisa lo suruh seenak jidat ?

* * *

08.53  
Buruan

* * *

08.54  
Dimana ?

* * *

08.54  
Di toko lo

* * *

08.54  
Gue lagi diluar

* * *

08.54  
Dicafe sekitar lo

* * *

08.54  
Starbak

* * *

08.54  
Oke


	7. Chapter 6

Kamu udah nangkring di starbak dan nungguin Yonggi yang tak muncul-muncul.

09.24  
Eh Lo dimana ?  
Lama banget sih

* * *

09.24  
Di jalan

* * *

09.24  
lahkan gue udah bilang di café terdekat  
Lo napa masih dijalan ?

* * *

09.24  
Yang bilang kecafe siapa ?

* * *

09.24  
Kan gue suruh lo ke café terdekat  
Kita mo ketemuan

* * *

You : Ih, ini orang bikin greget

* * *

09.25  
Gue gak ada sama sekali bilang iya  
Baca lagi deh line kita

* * *

You : WHUT ! SHIT ! jadi ceritanya dia gak mau kesini

* * *

09.25  
Kamfret !  
Dipermainin gini gue

* * *

09.25  
Lo aja yang gak punya otak

* * *

09.25  
Lo dimana ?!  
Gue yang datangin lo ?!

* * *

09.25  
Dijalan

Kan udah dibilang tadi

* * *

09.25  
Jalan mana pe'a

* * *

09.26  
Jalan raya

* * *

09.26  
Njir

Lo dari tadi ngasih nya yang umum-umum ya

Read 

09.26  
Gak mau disamperin bilang !

* * *

09.26  
Pertama. Gue emang dijalan  
Kedua. Gak usah emosi gitu  
Ketiga. Gue emang gak mau disamperin

* * *

09.26  
Lo'kan yang ngasih coklat ke gue ?

* * *

09.26  
Bukan

* * *

09.26  
Nah trus ?  
Sapa dong ?

* * *

09.26  
Mana gue tau

* * *

09.27  
Gak usah boong deh

* * *

09.27  
Gak minat bohong guenya

* * *

You : Serius nih bukan dia ? Jadi sapa dong ? Berasa horror banget sih gue

* * *

 **Incoming Call Bocah1**

Jimin : Hyung dimana ?!

Yoongi : napa banyak banget sih yang nanya gue dimana

Jimin : Jadi dimana ?

Yoongi : Dijalan

Jimin : Jalan mana ?

Yoongi : ni pertanyaan bikin gue bosan dah . Jalan raya. Menuju Myeondong

Jimin : Ada yang mo ambil pesanan

Yoongi : Cari didapur.

Jimin : Sipp dah

Yoongi : jangan comotin apa-apa ya lo

Jimin : Tau aja lo bang niat gue

Yoongi : Jelas tau. Gue tutup

Jimin : Yoi

Yoongi pun segera markir mobilnya dan masuk kedalam sebuah restaurant.

SKIP….

Setelah selesai mengurus urusannya, Yoongi kembali kerumah. Dia tidak berniat untuk kembali ketoko karena sudah terlanjur lelah. Dan entah kebetulan apalagi. Yoongi ketemu kamu didepan lift.

Yoongi : _Gak keseringan nih ketemunya ? ck, yakali gue ke lantai 5 dulu._

You : Ngeselin banget sih jadi orang. [Ngegumam]

Yoongi : [masuk kedalam lift]

You : [Ikut masuk masuk kedalam lift]

Yoongi : _Tumben ni anak diem. Kerasukan apaan ?_

You : Eh, Lo tau toko coklat, cake ama kopi yang jadi satu itu nggak ? yang ada didekat mall seoul ?

Yoongi : [Kaget karena tiba-tiba ditanya] Tau. Itukan toko terkenal.

You : Lo tau CEOnya gak ? katanya satu apartement sama kita.

Yoongi : _Oh jelas tau._ Serius ?

You : Iya. Kantor gue kerja sama sama toko dia. Kalo pesen coklat sama cake disana mulu. Tapi gue gak pernah ketemu sama si CEO. Dia orangnya pintar nipu . Sampe greget gue.

Yoongi : _Gue pinter nipu ? bakat baru nih._

You : Yakali tadi gue minta ketemuan. Udah sepakat tempatnya tapi dia gak datang datang. Kan Kamfret.

Yoongi : Sibuk kali.

You : Sibuk apaan. GEEZ, KALO LO TAU APA YANG TERJADI SAMA GUE. LO PASTI PENGEN PITING PALA TU CEO

Yoongi : _wanted nih ceritanya gue ?_ Puji syukur gue gak tau.

Ting! [Pintu lift kebuka]

Kamu segera keluar lift sedangkan Yoongi naik kelantai atas terlebih dahulu dan turun lagi.

Yoongi : Ribet bener. [Bukan pintu apartemen terus masuk]

Hoseok : OH PULANG JUGA AKHIRNYA LO !

Yoongi : Oh, kirain sapa. Sendiri aja lo ?

Hoseok : Bareng sama golok

Yoongi : Ooh. Mo nginep ?

Hoseok : _Ni anak santai banget sih._ Tanggung jawab lo. Gegara lo gue putus sama Suzy !

Yoongi : Salah sendiri lo cari masalah sama gue.

Hoseok : Lo temen sendiri juga. Tegaan banget sih

Yoongi : Gue kalo balas dendam gak pandang status. Sori ya

Hoseok : Dasar Lucifer lepas

Yoongi : Lucifer mah diusir bukan lepas.

Hosoek : Suka-suka gue mah.

Yoongi : Sejak kapan lo disini ?

Hoseok : Sejak valak menjadi tren

Yoongi : Yelah. Ditanya juga malah nyebut si Valak. Didatangin baru mampus lo.

Hoseok : . Baru aja. Btw pinjem hp lo dong. Gue mau ngeline suzy

Yoongi : napa ? line lo gak dibalas. Kasian banget sih kuda gue satu ini

Hoseok : _Bukan gak dibalas. Hpnya yang rusak._ kerjaan sapa juga sih ?

Yoongi : [Buang muka]

Hoseok : Hp lo bang !

Yoongi : Nih. [Ngasih hp]

Hosoek : Polanya ?

Yoongi : ke Selatan,trus ke barat,timut,selatan,tenggara(?)

Hoseok : njir, apaan tuh ?

Yoongi : Polanya.

Hoseok : ulang coba

Yoongi : No reply for my lovely horse

Hosoek : Jijay gue

Yoongi : [Nyengir doang]

Hoseok : tadi ceritanya gue kesini mo ngajar lo

Yoongi : Trus ?

Hoseok : Tapi-

Tingnungningnung [Suara kalo orang masukkin pin yang bener]

Jimin : Home is the bset!

Yoongi : Napa pulangnya cepet ?

Taehyung : Mo nonton drama hyung

Jungkook : Hoseok hyung ngapain disini ? ngapel sama Yoongi hyung ?

Yoongi : Gue gak gay pe'a

Jimin : Eh hyung, tadi suzy nuuna nelpon Jimin. Nanyain udah taken apa belum.

Hoseok : Eh serius ? trus lo bilang apa.

Jimin : belum.

Hoseok : terus terus ?

Jimin : Ya jadi kita taken. Gue sama Suzy nuuna

Yoongi : Wih, gila.

Hosoek : KAMBING LO MUT ! NAPA LO NGAMBIL YAYANG GUE ?!

Jimin : Canda doang

Hoseok : NJIR

Jimin : Ck, tadi Suzy nanyai ada Yoongi hyung gak di toko soalnya gak bisa dihubungi.

Yoongi : Kok bisa gak bisa dihubungi ?

Taehyung : Hp hyung sibuk ecengin panggilan lain kali

Yoongi : Iye kali ya

Jimin : Nah trus gue bilang gak ada. Jadi dia titip pesan sama Yoongi hyung

Yoongi : Pesan apaan ?

Jimin : Gue putus sama kuda lo

Hoseok : MIN YOONGI !

Yoongi : Oh gitu. [Ngambil hp terus nelpon suzy]

Soo Ji : _Lo gak bisa dihubungin kemana aja mz ?_

Yoongi : Ke jonggol. Eh gue mo ngomong sesuatu

Soo Ji : _Apaan ?_

Yoongi : Lo putus sama Hoseok ?

Hoseok : Boleh gue tikam gak boss lo ?

Jimin : Jangan. Ntar kita gak dapat gaji

Soo Ji : _Iya. Gak tahan gue sama orang yang suka selingkuh_

Yoongi : tadi gue liat lagi dia pegangan tangan sama cewek

Soo Ji : _Ih serius ?! gak punya hari nurani banget sih !_

Hoseok : kapan gue gitu ?!

Soo Ji : _Kok itu kayak ada suara hoseok_

Yoongi : Ng, itu kuda gue yang lain. Setipe emang sama hoseok.

Hoseok : EMANG LO YA MIN YOONGI !

Yoongi : Tapi barusan gue liat full face si cewek. Eh ternyata kakaknya

Soo Ji : _…._

Yoongi : Gue salfok

Soo Ji : _APAAN SIH LO ! GUE UDAH MUTUSIN BEBEB TERCINTAH GUE DAN TERNYATA LO SALAH LIAT !_

Yoongi : [Jauhin hp dari telinga] maklum gue juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan

Soo Ji : _Bacot lo_

Yoongi : balikan aja lagi. Ribet

Soo Ji : Lo ngomongmah enak

Yoongi : Iya. Enak emang kan

Soo Ji : _Susah sih ya ngomong sama yang JOMBLO_

Yoongi : Bentar gue taken. SUMPAH

Jimin : Seriusan !?

Jungkook : DEMI APA HYUNG ?!

Yoongi : Diem lo !

Soo Ji : _Ya udah deh gue mo nelpon Bebeb gue dulu_

Yoongi : Yep. Sorry for today

Soo Ji : _Gak ada sori-sorian_

Yoongi : Ntar gue kirim coklat

Soo Ji : _Okey, thanks_

Yoongi : [Mutusin panggilan] beres. Tunggu aja panggilan suzy

Hoseok : Gak beres !

Yoongi : Bentar suzy nelpon tuh minta balikan

Hoseok : HP GUE UDAH RIP GEGARA LO BANG

Yoongi : Gue gak merasa RIPin HP lo.

Hoseok : MIN YOONGI !

Yoongi : Berisik lo ! syukur udah gue lurusin lagi jalur kereta cinta lo.

Hoseok : Lo jugakan yang ngebengkokin

Yoongi : Au ah. Gue mo bogan dulu. Bye

Hoseok : YAK ! MIN YOONGI !

BAAAMMM [Suara pintu kamar Yoongi yang dibanting]

Jimin : Poor abang gue

Jungkook : Sabar hyung

Taehyung : Ntar beli hp seken aja hyung. Taehyung banyak kenalan kok yang jual hp seken

Hoseok : Tolong ya Nyet. Gue butuh segera.

Taehyung : Sipp.

* * *

 **22.14 KST**

Yoongi : Hobi lo ya manggil gue seenak jidat

Seokjin : Ck, sori ae dek

Yoongi : Gak usah manggil gue adek. Eneq guenya

Seokjin : Kemarin gue ketemu papih lo

Yoongi : Beruntung deh lo ketemu. Gue yang anaknya aja jarang ketemu

Seojin : Yang penting bukan itunya sih

Yoongi : nah trus paan ?

Seokjin : Lo tau perusahaan yang kakek lo jalanin itu ?

Yoongi : Tau. Napa ?

Seokjin : Katanya papih lo, lo bakal jadi penerusnya

Yoongi : [Diem seribu kata]

Seokjin : belum tau kan lo ?

Yoongi : Emang ye orang tua gue seenak jidat mulu.

Seokjin : Abis lo anak tunggal sih. Cowok sendiri lagi dikeluarga

Yoongi : jan salahin gue. Salahin papih sama mamih gue

Seokjin : nah trus lo gimana ? terima-terima aja gitu jalanin perusahaan ?

Yoongi : Lo pikir gue mau diatur seenak jidat ? gue bukan piaraan kelles.

Seokjin : kalo berontak jan berlebihan ya. Jan sampe ngelukain diri sendiri

Yoongi : Kuatir bang ?

Seokjin : Iya dek

Yoongi : Jijay gue. Jadi ini yang mo omongin ?

Seokjin : Ada yang lain seh

Yoongi : Paan ? udah mo tengah malam nih. Gue ma bogan

Seokjin : Gue mo married

Yoongi : Sabodo ae. Serah lo aja

Seokjin : Lo gak mau ngucapin selamat gitu ? ato apalah gitu ?

Yoongi : Lo sama sunny kan ?

Seokjin : Yaiyalah. Ma sapa lagi kalo bukan sama dia

Yoongi : Ya udah. Gue gak terkejut sama sekali

Seokjin : gak ada niat buat bikin terkejut lo bang

Yoongi : Hadiah gue adalah voucher liburan ke 'mana lo mau'

Seokjin : Serius lo

Yoongi : Serius. Tapi gue kasihnya pas gue taken

Seokjin : berasa kek mustahil banget

Yoongi : Udah deh. Gue mau cabut. Lelah guenya

Seokjin : bawa mobil kan lo ?

Yoongi : ya iyelah

Seokjin : hati-hati.

Yoongi segera ngibrit keluar ruangan Seokjin. Satu hal yang gak bisa dia tahan. Ngantuk.

Yoongi : _Lampunya kok masih nyala ? Blum pada pulang ?_

Dengan rasa penasaran pun Yoongi menuju ke bilik kerja kamu, Minhyuk, Hoseok, Namjoon, dll. Tapi disana dia gak ada liat siapapun selain kertas dan temen-temennya.

Yoongi : Hemat listrik ae. AC juga masih nyala lagi [Jalan nyari sakelar tapi gak sengaja liat kamu lagi tidur dengan kepala diatas meja dan laptop yang masih nyala. *Pekerja keras banget deh]

Yoongi : Jadi ini manusia yang belum pulang ? [Berdiri disamping kamu sambil merhatiin kamu]

You : Nngghhh [Ngerang gegara kedinginan gituh]

Yoongi : Lo minta gue matiin AC ? [mandangin dinding] biasanyakan remotnya nyatu sama tembok, tapi kok gak ada.

Yoongi : HOOAAMM, ngantuk berat gue… Peduli banget deh. Sori gue tinggal. Mimpi indah.

Yoongi pun berjalan kepintu keluar bilik kerja kamu tapi gak lama dia kembali lagi.

Yoongi : Sapa coba yang tegaan sama cewek cantik kayak lo. [Ngelepasin jaket] Sori deh untuk sebelum-sebelumnya kalo gue emang tega sama lo. [Nyampirin jaket dipunggungkamu]

Yoongi mengambil post it pink dari meja kamu dan menuliskan sesuatu. Lalu ngelus rambut kamu pelan dan pergi.

Yoongi : Ngantuk bikin gue agak gila.

* * *

 **02.47 KST**

You : Ajaib gue ketiduran di kantor.

Tukk…. [Bunyi jaket Yoongi yang jatuh kelantai]

You : Jaket sapa nih ? [Ngambil jaket terus memperhatiin tuh jaket] Kok kayak jaket cowok sih ? punya hoseok ? gak mungkin, tu anak udah pulang duluan. Namjoon sama Minhyuk juga udah pulang duluan. Terus sapa ? Boss gue ? ck, gak mungkin dia kesini.

Dengan tampang 'tak mau tahu lebih lanjut' kamu pun membereskan barang-barangmu yang berserakan diatas meja. Tapi kamu gak sengaja nemuin post it pink yang menempel di layar laptop kamu.

 _Have a nice dream ?_

 _Please do not fall asleep like this  
You just hurt your body _

_And about my jacket  
You can give it to Hoseok , Namjoon or Seokjin_

 _MIN.Y_

You : Min. Y ? mmm… Min Yoongi ? jaket ini punya Yoongi ? Si CEO itu ? Seriusan ? [mantengin jaket Yoongi]

You : Yah.. Sayang banget gue tidur pas dia disini.

* * *

Line !

Yoongi : Gak tau lagi sibuk juga [Fokus ngias cake coklat pake coklat]

Line !

Line !

Yoongi : berisik lo !

08.34  
Yoongi !

08.35  
Min Yoongi

08.36  
Maz Yoongi !  
Mati lo maz !

* * *

08.36  
Nyepam lo ?

* * *

08.36  
Gak dibales-bales sih

08.37  
Kan dikacangin lagi

* * *

08.37  
Ada perlu apa ?  
Gue lagi sibuk

* * *

08.37  
Gue mau balikin jaket lo

Yoongi : Dia baca pesannya apa enggak sih ?

08.37  
please read the message that I wrote in the post it.  
I put it on your laptop

* * *

08.37  
Done

* * *

Yoongi : Dia ngertikan apa yang gue maksud ?

* * *

O8.38  
Jadi lo ada di toko ?  
Gue mo balikin jaket nih

Yoongi : cantik aja iya. Kepala Cuma aksesoris ternyata

* * *

08.38  
Kan udah gue tulis kalo lo bisa balikin jaketnya  
ke Hosoek, Namjoon atau boss lo sekalian

* * *

08.38  
Gue mo balikin langsung ke elo  
Sekalian gue ngeliat muka lo itu gimana

* * *

08.38  
Gue normal. Kek cowok pada umumnya

Biarpun lo kesini lo gak bakal ketemu gue  
Gue sibuk banget

* * *

08.38  
Nah terus napa main line ?

read 

Yoongi : YA ITU GEGARA LO NYEPAM !

Line !

Yoongi : nahkan . Mulai lagi

* * *

08.38  
Kok Cuma di read ?

Read

Maz Yoongi ?

Read 

* * *

08.39  
Gue sibuk  
lo jan nyepam deh  
ganggu tau lah

* * *

08.40  
Marah ?

Maaf deh

Read

Yoongi : Serah lo ae [Lanjut ngiasin cake]

Tak lama kemudian Yeri ngeline Yoongi

* * *

15.44

Hyung lo dimana ?

* * *

15.44  
Kumat lagi nih manggil abang tercintahnya hyung ?

Samapai kapan kamu manggil aku hyung ?  
Terakhir kalo kamu berhenti manggil aku gitu 5 bulan yang lalu.

Eh kumat lagi :'(

* * *

15.44  
Aku kamu ? eeww

Abis lo perilakuin gue kek adek cowok

* * *

15.44  
Masa ?

Kapan gue gitu ?

* * *

15.44  
Beberapa bulan yang lalu lo ajakin gue main PS  
Terus ngajakin gue ke gym

Baru lo kalo ganti baju masih gak ada malunya didepan gue

Sadar mz kalo aku itu cewek

* * *

Yoongi : Eh, dia manggil gue mz. jarang-jarang nih :*

* * *

15.45  
Sori deh.  
Udahan manggil gue hyung  
sengak gue

Yakali adek cewe cantik. Imut-imut  
Manggil gue hyung

* * *

15.45  
Iya bang.  
Yeri kembali manggil lo abang

* * *

15.45  
Gitu dong :*

* * *

15.45  
Asal jangan ajak gue main PS lagi. Apalagi main sepak bola

Trus ngajak gue nonton bola sama ke gym.  
Ya kalo ada Kookie sih gak papa. Ini Cuma ada si bantet

Trus itu kalo lo kerumah gue.  
Please jangan nyelonong masuk kekamar gue kek masuk ke gua

Terakhir.  
Kalo gue kerumah lo  
Please jangan buka baju seenak jidat lo

* * *

15.45  
banyak banget lo protesnya

Iya deng

Gak lagi :*

* * *

15.46  
Lo masih di toko kan bang ?

* * *

15.46  
Iya

Kenapa ?

* * *

15.46  
Mau ngedate bareng kookie  
Izinin dia cepet pulang dunks

* * *

15.46  
Emang lo udah pulang ?

* * *

15.46  
bentar pulang nih

Yah yah.. Izinin kookie pulang cepet

* * *

15.46  
Yah

Jangan pulang malem lo

* * *

15.46  
Sip dah

* * *

Yoongi pun berjalan keluar dapur buat nyamperin Jungkook

Yoongi : Yang mau ngedate siapa ?

Jungkook : Eh, kok tau hyung ?

Youngi : Yeri nyuruh gue kasih izin lo pulang cepet

Jungkook : Njay, padahal gue udah bilang bakal izin sendiri

Taehyung : heleh, bilang aja gak berani lo

Jimin : Pantas dari tadi muka lo pucat

Yoongi : Sana gih

Jimin : Hyung gak kasih izin kita juga ?

Yoongi : Taken juga belum mau ngedate

Taehyung : Jahadh banget sih hyung

Jungkook : nebeng mobil dong

Jimin : Mobil sapa lo mau tebeng ? Mobil gue udah ditebeng sama Hoseok hyung.

Yoongi : Sampai kapan sih tu kuda mo nebeng mulu.

Taehyung : Lo tebeng mobil gue. Gue sama Jimin pulang naik apa ?

Jungkook : lah terus ? masa iya kookie ngedate pake angkot. Kan gak keceh

Jimin : [natapin Yoongi]

Taehyung : [Natapin Yoongi]

Yoongi : terus gue naik apa pe'a ?

Jungkook : naik apa kek. Emang hyung gak bosen naik mobil mulu ?

Yoongi : Gak sama sekali !

Taehyung : Yakali hyung dedek tercinteh lo ngedate pake angkot.

Jimin : Pinjemin aja kali demi Yeri , hyung

Jungkook : Ato gak hyung kasih kookie duit buat beli mobil

Yoongi : Enak banget lo ngomong ! . Ya udah nih. Awas lecet. [Nyerahin kunci mobil]

Jungkook : Thanks hyung

Yoongi : Atapnya jangan dibuka. Ntar masuk angin lagi Yeri

Jungkook : Siap. Cabut dulu ya, doain.

Jimin : Berasa kayak mo ngelamar ampe minta doa gitu

Yoongi : JAN SAMPE LECET !

Taehyung : Sayang banget sama mobil lo hyung

Yoongi : Mobil mahal gitu. Ya disayang lah

Jimin : tau mobil gue murahan. Ditebengin lagi. Ck.

Jadi Yoongi pun memutuskan pulang agak malam berharap Jungkook jemput dia. Eh ternyata si Jungkook selesai langsung pulang. Nggak mau ngebacot, akhirnya Yoongi milih naik bus.

Yoongi : Dari sini ke rumah gak jauh-jauh amat kan ? jalan kaki aja deh [Jalan ngelewatin pemberhentian bus]

BBYUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Yoongi : [kaget gegara hujan turun tiba-tiba] Tuhan gak restui gue jalan kaki nih !

Yoongi pun segera berlari ke toserba dan semua pakaian yang ia pakai sudah basah semua.

Yoongi : Gila! Dingin banget. [masuk kedalam toserba buat nunggu hujan reda sekalian beli kopi]

10 menitan Yoongi nunggu tapi hujan belum reda. Malah makin deras dan seperti biasa. Yoongi udah ngantuk karena ini memang jamnya tidur.

Yoongi pun brejalan menuju keranjang yang didalamnya terdapat payung. Berniat beli payung dan pulang kerumah.

Yoongi : keknya Tuhan pengen gue pulang [Ngambil payung yang emang tersisa satu]

Yoongi pun segera membayar uang payung yang ia beli. Tapi tanpa sengaja matanya nangkap seseorang yang gak asing banget bagi dia. Dengan gelagapan Yoongi segera sembunyi dibalik lemari makanan.

You : Eh buset ! dingin abis ! coba tau gue bawa mobil aja tadi kerja ! [masuk ke toserba]

Kamu pun dengan basah kuyup berjalan ngambil minuman hangat dan beberapa saat duduk sambil nikmatin minuman hangat yang sebenarnya gak guna sama sekali. Dinginnya masih belum hilang kalo Cuma minum yang anget-anget. Yekan ?

Yoongi : _Napa gue harus sembunyi ?_

Setelah minuman hangat kamu habis. Kamu berjalan kekasir untuk membayar

You : Ada payung gak ?

Penjaga kasir : : Sudah habis. Tadi ada yang beli

Yoongi : _Iyek. Gue yang beli._

You : yakali gue pulang bareng ujan

Yoongi : _gak. Jangan pulang bareng ujan. Lo sakit baru tau rasa_

Yoongi pun naruh kembali payungnya didalam keranjang dan ngasih tanda sama yang jaga kasir kalo dia gak jadi beli.

Penjaga kasir : Coba cek di sana. Masih ada gak

Kamu pun berjalan kearah keranjang payung dan nemuin satu payung yang pada awalnya adalah payung yang Yoongi beli.

You : Ada nih. [mengambil payung]

Dan dengan segera kamu membayar payung tersebut dan keluar dari toserba

Penjaga kasir : baik bener lo bang

Yoongi : Uang gue yang tadi ganti ama kopi. [Ngambil kopi terus jalan keluar toserba]

Yoongi pun jalan dibelakang kamu tanpa perlindungan apapun. Basah Kuyup kena hujan.

Yoongi : Kok gue berasa bodoh banget yah ? biarin badan sendiri kena hujan.

Tapi meskipun dia ngoceh kayak emak-emak nyari anak hilang. Dia tetap jalan santai dibelakang kamu. Sambil negaliatin punggung kamu.

Yoongi : Ck, seharusnya gue udah ketemu lo sebagai Min Yoongi. Sori banget kalo gue belum siap.

* * *

 **Pakabar manteman sekalian /Muach/**

 **Alhamdullilah gue bisa publish chapter ini setelah didugemin ama PLN  
maklum author satu ini hanya bermodal WIFI **

**jangan lupa Voment ya /Muach/**


	8. Chapter 7

Pagi itu, seperti biasa. 3 bocah yang tak lain bernama Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook berangkat ketoko untuk mencari duit demi sesuap nasi.

Jimin : [Ngegoyang-goyangin pintu] Lah, kok belum kebuka ? Yoongi hyung kemana ?

Taehyung : Serius ?

Jungkook : Tadi dirumah udah sunyi kek kuburan gitu. Gak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Min Yoongi. Pasti udah berangkatkan ?

Jimin : Au nih. Gak ada yang bawa kunci cadangan ?

Taehyung : [Meriksa kantong, ngeluarin kunci] Nih

Jimin : [Ngambil kunci lalu membuka pintu]

Tidak seperti biasanya. Toko masih terlihat sangat sepi. Biasanya terdengar alunan musik dari dapur dan bau cake coklat beserta coklat yang menyapa hidung mereka. Bahkan lampu toko yang biasanya menyala masih mati.

Jimin : [Jalan kedapur Yoongi] Yoongi hyung gak ada disini

Jungkook : Lah terus kemana ? kok gak ada ngasih kabar ? biasanya dia nelpon kalo mau jalan pagi-pagi.

Taehyung : Coba telpon gih

Jimin pun segera menghubungi Yoongi

 **Calling Mamon Swag**

Jimin : Tumben lama diangkat. Ngapain sih ni orang

Gak lama kemudian

Yoongi : _Mmmm ?_

Jimin : Ih hyung di telpon Cuma di doang

Yoongi : _Kenapa ?_

Jimin : Suara hyung kok kek mo mati gitu ? terus itu hyung dimana ? kok gak ada ditoko

Yoongi : _Keknya gue kena demam. Dirumah tet_

Jimin : Ih Serius dirumah ? saoloh, napa bisa gue gak sadar ada seonggok manusia lagi dirumah gue.

Yoongi : _Rumah gue kelles_

Jimin : Yang lebih penting hyung beneran sakit ?

Yoongi : _Iya pe'a. Ngapain gue bohong. Kayak gak ada kerjaan lain_

Jimin : Sapa suruh kemarin lo pulang basah kuyup ! kena kan lo sekarang !

Yoongi : _Jadi ceritanya lo senang gue sakit ?_

Jimin : Nggaklah. Perlu Jimin balik terus buatin bubur ?

Yoongi : _Nggak deng. Gue bisa buat sendiri. Lo urus aja toko._

Jimin : Seriusan nih ?

Yoongi : _Sembilanrius. Udah ah gue mo balik tidur. Pusing pala gue tet_

Jimin : ya udah. Jangan lupa lo makan terus minum obat. Eh, ada obat gak ?

Yoongi : _Entar gue beli._

Jimin : Sip dah. Tiati bang

Yoongi : Mm.

Tuuttt…tuuutttt

Jimin : Yoongi hyung dirumah. Katanya sakit.

Jungkook : WHHUTT ! si hyung masih dirumah ? kita gak sadar gitu ?

Jimin : hebat kan ?

Taehyung : Gak heran gue Y/n gak pernah ketemu sama Yoongi hyung

Jungkook : Btw sakit beneran ?

Jimin : Iya. Kelihatan tadi dari suaranya yang kek mo mati itu

Jungkook : Demam ea ? gegara pulang basah kuyup gitu

Taehyung : Gegara lo sih yang nebeng mobil Yoongi hyung.

Jungkook : Ya itukan juga epekk hyung gak mau nebengin

Taehyung : Nyalahin gue lo ?

Jimin : Yaoloh, kelaik lagi lo. Sumpek telinga denger lo kelaik mulu. Gak gegara avenger, semvak, kaos kaki, pempes. Kelaikin aja semuanya

Taehyung : napa bawa-bawa pempes ? sapa yang masih pake pempes

Jimin : Otak lo tuh masih pake pempes

Jungkook : Avenger lagi pempesnya

Jimin : Gak usah ikut nyempil juga lo ?! buruan buka toko.

Jungkook : Jutek amat

Taehyung : Gue lebih suka Yoongi hyung yang marahin gue

Jimin : Gue gak marah kelles

Taehyung : Kalo yang marah Yoongi hyung, jelas .singkat. padat, ada manis-manisnya juga lagi. Kalo yang marah bantet. Ih gersang. Yang ada pengen blender si bantet terus dibuat jus.

Jimin : Gue sumpelin baskom lo gak lama !

Taehyung : [Ngibrit ke meja sambil bawa lap]

Mereka pun menjalankan toko seperti biasanya meskipun Jimin kewalahan mesti ngadepin pelanggan yang udah sering mesan. Apalagi si pelanggan biasa dilayanin sama Yoongi hyung, jadikan awal-awalnya pasti nanya kemana Yoongi.

Maish pagi saat itu, sebelum kami ngacir ke toko Yoongi buat ngambil pesanan yang nyaris dilupain kalo gak diingatin sama Yeri yang kebetulan ngedekor ruangan yang dipesan sama sipemesan kue+coklat.

You : Eh buset ! [Nyaris nabrak meja]

Jungkook : hati-hati nuun.

You : Kook, mo ambil pesanan nih. Buruan !

Jungkook : Eh, pesanan apa ? kookie gak tau nuuna ada pesanan ?

You : yang pesan bukan gue tapi si CEO tau kalo yang ngambil gue. BURUAN ! udah kepepet nih.

Taehyung : Tapi kita gak tau sama sekali pesenannya apaan.

Jimin : Ada apa ? [Keluar dari dapur]

You : Mo ambil pesenan. Buruan ?!

Jimin : Pesanan apaan ?

You : Aish, coba lo tanya smaa CEO lo ! kepepet nih

Jimin : Duh, Yoongi hyung gak ada. Bentar deh gue telpon

You : Serah lo. Cepetan.

Jimin : Gak bisa. Keknya hpnya mati

You : ARGH ! terus pesenan gue ?!

Jungkook : Ya kita gak tau apa-apa

You : aduh, mampus gue !

Jimin : Mo coba kedapur liat-liat pesanan

You : [Ngibrit ngikut Jimin kedpaur Yoongi]

Lo liat-liat pesanan yang udah ada diatas meja.

You : Biar gue liat sampe mata gue lepas. Gue gak bakal tau yang mana karena yang mesen bukan gue ! Ogeb banget sih lo !

Jimin : Lah nyalahin gue ! kan lo yang ikut ngibrit kedapur.

You : [Keluar kedapur] Gimana nih ? duh, gue masih pengen kerja disana.

Jungkook : yakali langsung ditendang gegara gagal ngambil pesanan

You : Yaiyalah. Inikan tugas gue.

Jimin : Coba deh lo datangin apartemen

You : Yakin lo dia diapartement ?

Jimin : Yakin 100%. Dianya lagi sakit jadi kalo gakada pun lo tunggu 5 menit pasti balik. Dari apotik gitu

You : Oke. Gue cuss. BYE !

Jungkook : Tiati nuun

Kamu pun segera ngebut keapartement untuk nemuin si CEO. Jantung lo gedebak-gedebuk karena untuk pretama kalinya lo bakal ngadapin muka si CEO.

Ting ! Tung ! Ting ! Tung !

You : Ih lama banget dibukainnya

Yoongi : _Sapa yang datang sih ? yaampun malas banget gue bangun. Pusing ae ini pala._ [berusaha bangun dari kasur dengan megangin pala yang emang berat dan idung yang agak meler]

You : [Nekan bel lagi dan lagi]

Clek…. [Suara pintu kebuka]

Kamunya langsung diam gitu. Menunggu si wajah nongol. Eh tapi yang nongol adalah wajah yang udah lo liat. Bukan wajah baru.

Yoongi : _Eh buset ?! napa si y/n datang ? aduhai. Giliran sakit aja disuruh ngadepin yang kayak gini_

You : _Loh ? kok dia sih yang nongol ? si 20 rebu rupiah ? …_ Lo kok ada disini ? Bukannya di lantai 5 ? terus si CEO mana ?

Yoongi : [Nopangin tangan di pintu gegara makin pusing lo tanyain gak pake koma sama sekali]

You : Eh, jawab dong … [tiba-tiba aja kamu ingat apa kata Jimin. Kalo Yoongi lagi sakit]

Yoongi : _Tadi dia nanya apa coba ? gue gak nyimak ? Sakit ni kepala emang tiada tanding_

Dengan perasaaan dag dig dug kamupun menyentuh kening Yoongi dan kaget dengan suhu badan Yoongi yang emang gak normal. Malah udah kelewat dari kata abnormal. Panas banget

Yoongi : Ngapain sih lo [Ngelepasin tangan kamu tapi tiba-tiba makin kerasa pusing] _Gila pala gue !_

You : Lo si CE-

BBRRRUUUUKKKKk

Yoongi udah jatuh ke pelukan lo dengan brutal dan lo langsung panic negliatnya

You : Eh. Anu. Yoongi ! bangun ! woy ! [Sambil ngegoyangin badan Yoongi]

Lo pun tanpa pikir panjang segera bawa Yoongi kerumah sakit. Lo juga gak lupa buat nelpon Jimin dan ngasih tau keadaan Yoongi yang jelas langsung bikin si Jimin kelabakan kek orgil.

You : Jadi dia Yoongi ?

Hoseok : Lah, lo gak pernah ketemu ?

You : Pernah. Sering malah. Tapi gue gak tau kalo dia itu si Yoongi CEO

Jungkook : Lah, kalo sering ketemu kan mestinya tau nama dong ?

You : _Bener juga ya ? gue gak ada nanya nama dia sama sekali. Bodo banget gue_

Jimin : gak nanya nama nih pasti.

You : Hehehe … Btw lo juga kenal Yoongi ?

Hoseok : Yaiyalah. Dari zaman kuda kaki du ague udah kenal.

Taehyung : Zaman apa kuda kakinya dua ?

Jungkook : Monyet belum lahir waktu itu.

Taehyung : Njir

Seokjin : Yoongi ! [teriak baru masuk RS bareng Namjoon]

Hoseok : Sini woy !

Seokjin : [Ngacir ke keramaian] Buset ! pucet banget mukanya. Yakin kan lo gak mati ?

Namjoon : Mayat ni mah

Jimin : Masih hidup hyung. Astaga. Temen sendiri juga

Seokjin : [Nyentuh kening Yoongi] Nih dia habis lo ovenin Jim ? Panas banget

Jimin : yakali gue ngovenin boss sendiri. Berani mati banget gue

Taehyung : Kemarin pulang ujan-ujan hyung. Basah kuyup. Inilah efeknya.

Namjoon : Lah napa bisa basah kuyup ?kan naik mobil nih anak.

Taehyung : gegara Jungkook nih. Ngedate bareng Yeri nebeng mobil Yoongi hyung

Jungkook : Napa sih kookie disalahin mulu [Mewek]

Hoseok : Cupp…cuppp…cup..

Seokjin : Haah. Gue panic banget pas lo kabarin ni anak masuk RS.

Namjoon : Sering sakit memang sih ni anak. Tapi gak sampe dilariin ke RS. Apalagi dianya yang muak sendiri kalo di RS. Jadi kalo denger kabar dia di RS itu. Wahh… kek kesambar petir dia siang bolong

Jungkook : Kookie aja kaget dengernya.

Taehyung : Untung y/n kerumah. Kalo gak, wih gak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi

Seokjin : Makasih banget loh ya

You : Ng, itu juga gak-

Yeri : Yoongi oppa ! [Lari kearah Yoongi dengan muka panik]

Jungkook : Yer-

Yeri : Lo apain Yoongi oppa gue ?! [Natap tajam Jungkook, Jimin ama Taehyung]

Jimin : Kita apain emangnya ?

Taehyung : yang ada Yoongi hyung kali yang ngapa-ngapainin kita

Yeri : Terus napa bisa gini ?

Jungkook : Gegara kena hujan pas pulang. Lo taukan mobilnya kita tebeng

Yeri : Yakan dia bisa naik bus ?!

Jungkook : Ya teriaknya jangan ke aku dong. Ke Yoongi hyung sana.

You : [Mandangin muka Yoongi yang makin lama makin keringatan] _Panas ? gak deng. ACnya kenceng gini juga_

Yeri : IH yakali gue teriakin ornag pingsan !

Jungkook : Ya udah gak usah teriak !

Jimin : Woy udah. Kesian Yoongi hyung

Yeri : Diem lo bantet

Jimin : Berani bener dah loh manggil gue gitu

Yeri : Berani-

Yoongi : LEE JI EUN ! [Teriak dengan tangan keatas seolah-olah mo nangkap orang. Saat itu juga Yoongi sadar dengan wajah yang penuh keringat]

Semua yang ada disana langsung diam mandangin Yoongi. Sedangkan si Yoongi mengap-mengap kehabisan nafas dan bingung dimana dia berada.

Yoongi : _Dimana gue ? Yang tadi mimpi ? Ji Eun ?_ [Yoongi nurunin tangannya dengan ekspresi bingung setengah mampus.]

Yeri : Oppa ?

Yoongi : [mencoba natap sekitarnya yang ternyata banyak orang] _Ngapain semuanya ada disini ? y/n juga ada disini ? kenapa bisa ?_ [Yoongi pun mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dan akhirnya paham dengan apa yang terjadi]

Seokjin : Lo gak papa ?

Yoongi : [Mencoba untuk duduk]

You : Eh ! lo gini aja deh. [Nahan Yoongi yang pengen duduk]

Yoongi : [Natap datar kamu dan tetap mencoba duduk]

Yeri : batu dibilangin [Ngambil tissue terus ngelap keringat Yoongi]

Jungkook : Tadi Ji Eun. Ji Eun yang itukan ? *bisik-bisik sama tae

Taehyung : Iya kayaknya *Bisik-bisik

Jimin : Diem deh lo pada *Bisik-bisik

Yoongi : Napa pada ngumpul disini semua ? segitu pentingnya y ague ?

Hoseok : Ih lo gak tau diri banget sih ! Kalo sakit itu bilang ! dasar batu !

Yoongi : Suara lo bikin pala gue makin sakit.

Namjoon : Emang nih kuda hobinya mengaum mulu

Jungkook : Huntung gak menggong-gong.

Seokjin : Penting sih gak juga ! Panik yang iya banget.

Yoongi : Kalo gak penting guenya lo gak bakal panik.

Seokjin ; Serah lo deh.

Namjoon : Yang namanya Yoongi masuk RS itu bener-bener bikin jantungan.

Yoongi : Kek gak pernah liat gue di RS aja

Seokjin : Kondisi lo kalo masuk RS itu pasti parah banget.

Yoongi : Cuma demam. Gak parah-parah banget kok. Buktinya gue udah bisa ngeledenin bacotan lo semua.

Yeri : Lagian lo juga si ! napa gak naik bus ?! ato beli payung di toserba gitu ! lokan gak miskin bang !

Yoongi : _kalo gue beli payung udah pasti y/n yang bakal disini gantiin gue_

You : _gue agak merasa bersyukur dapet payung waktu itu_

Yoongi : Udah gih bacotnya. Mending lo semua balik.

Yeri : Setelah lo bikin gue lari-larian kek kuda lepas lo nyuruh gue balik?

Yoongi : yang nyuruh lo lari-larian kek kuda lepas sapa juga ? sana balik kerja ! cari duit buat masa depan !

Jungkook : ya mana bisa kita ninggalin hyung !

Yoongi : Apanya yang gak bisa. Gue lebih milih ditinggal daripada lo nutup toko tercinteh gue

Jimin : Ya ampun ni manusia

Yoongi : Buruan balik sono. Gue gak suka yang rame-rame cem tempat disko.

Taehyung : Yakin nih hyung ?

Yoongi : Yakin !

Seokjin : terus yang nemenin lo ?

Yoongi : bayangan gue ! sana pergi ! [Ngusir pake tangan]

Namjoon : Nih anak bazeng banget sih

Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok pun sgeer apergi setelah Yoongi teriak-teriak minta mereka smeua balik kerja.

Yoongi : Dek, gue beneran gak papa. Sumpah demi kumamon. Gak deng. Nenek moyang kumamon. Jadi lo balik kerja aja.

Yeri : Gak percaya gue sama lo

Yoongi : Batu lo yah

Yeri : Lo juga batu

Yoongi : Ya seharusnya lo nurut sama batu yang lebih tua

Yeri : Paan sih

Yoongi : Udah sana pulang. Ntar selesai kerja balikkesini lagi. Tidur sini juga gak papa

Yeri : Gak-

Yoongi : gak gue temenin lagi lo kalo kemana-kemana.

Yeri : [Manyun]

Yoongi : Udah sana.

Yeri pun dengan tampang manyun keluar dari ruang inap Yoongi. Kini yang tersisa hanya lo dan Yoongi gak inget buat ngusir lo.

You : Lo gak-

Yoongi : Lo juga balik kerja sana !

You : Ih sans aja kali

Yoongi : Gue udah baikan. Lo bisa balik kerja lagi.

You : Lo belum makankan ?

Yoongi : [Gak inget udah makan apa belom]

You : bentar gue ambilin bubur

Yoongi : Ntar gue suruh perawat aja.

Lo gak gubris kata-kata Yoongi dan keluar ngambil bubur. 5 menit kemudian lo balik dengan bubur.

You : Nih [Nyodorin bubur]

Yoongi : [Natap bubur. Gak ada nafsu makan]

You : Gak bakal terbang sendiri tuh bubur kemulut lo kalo lo tatapin doang

Yoongi : _Gue gak ogeb kelles_

You : mau gue suapin ?

Yoongi : Nggak ! [Langsung makan bubur yang menurutnya gak ada rasanya sama sekali]

You : [Natapin Yoongi dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang lo tahan-tahan. Sadar situasi kalo ini bukan saatnya nanya-nannya]

You : _Lama banget nih orang makan. Diemut apa dikunyah sih ?_

Yoongi : _Bubur apaan nih ? gak enak sama sekali._

Kamu pun ngambil sendok yang Yoongi pegang dan narik mangkuk bubur kearah lo.

Yoongi : Bisa sendiri gue

You : Gak tahan litanya gue. Lo makan kek siput. Lama banget. [Ngarahin sendok berisi bubur]

Yoongi : maksa banget sih lo

You : Iya gue maksa

Yoongi pun nerima suapan lo hingga buburnya gak kerasa udah habis.

You : Nih obatnya [Ngasih obat]

Yoongi : [Ngambil obat dan telan]

You : [Nyodorin air]

Yoongi : [Negak air yang lo kasih]

You : Beres deh semua

Yoongi : Udah. Sana balik kerja gih

You : Napa sih lo pengen banget gue balik kerja.

Yoongi : Gue ya gak pengen. Tapi yakali lo bolos kerja gegara gue ? kan lucu gitu.

You : Lo gak pengenkan ?

Yoongi : _Njir, salah ngomong gue._

You : Lagian juga boss gue tau kalo gue disini

Yoongi : Serah lo deh.

You : _Tanya gak ya ? tanya gak ya ?_

Yoongi : Gue si CEO. Min Yoongi. Lo salah kalo lo bilang kita baru ketemu.

You : Lo kenapa gak bilang kalo lo si CEO ?

Yoongi : Lo gak tanya

You : Kan gue ada tanya lo kenal si CEO apa enggak

Yoongi : Lo gak tanya gue siapa ? nama gue aja lo gak nanya.

You : _etdah. Bener juga sih._ Terus itu. Itu..

Yoongi : Paan ?

You : Lo yang ngasih coklat ke gue ?

Yoongi : Bukan

You : Nah terus ?

Yoongi : Kan lo yang ngambil. Gue gak ada ngasih.

You : Ng ?

Yoongi : Gue Cuma buat terus gue taruh dalam kotak. Habis itu lo sendirikan yang ngambil kotaknya tampa gue kasih ?

You : _ini dia yang kelewat jenius ? atau gue yang ogeb ?_

Yoongi : Apa lagi yang lo mo tanya ?

You : Lo yang ngasih gue jaket pas ketiduran di kantorkan ?

Yoongi : Ya

You : Terus.. napa lo gak pernah muncul sekalipun didepan gue

Yoongi : Gue gak sembunyi sama sekali. Ngindar juga enggak. _Yah, maksudnya gak sering-sering banget._ Lo aja yang gak liat gue.

You : Gimana ceritanya tetanggaan tapi gue gak pernah liat ?

Yoongi : ya mana gue tau. Mungkin waktu gue keluar lo lagi didalam. Waktu gue balik lo masih diluar. Gitu kali

You : Gue kerja jam 7 pagi loh. Gak mung-

Yoongi : Gue jam 4 pagi

You : Eh ? Serius ?

Yoongi : gak niat bohong

You : Pulangnya ?

Yoongi : Jam 5

You : Lebih cepet dari gue.

Yoongi : Yalah. Apalagi yang lo mo tanya ? Gue mau tidur nih. Efek obat udah mulai.

You : Ya udah tidur deh

Yoongi : Lo gak balik kealam ?

You : gak. Gue balik ntar kalo ada yang jaga lo.

Yoongi : Ada perawat kok

You : Udah tidur aja sono.

Yoongi : _Mana bisa gue tidur kalo ada cewek cantik disamping gue. Apalagi jantung gue yang dag dig dug kek habis naik roller coaster._

You : Itung-itung balas budi karena udah ngejaketin gue plus ngasih gue coklat

Yoongi : Gue gak minta-

You : Tidur sana

Yoongi : Ck, emang lo banget.

You : Apaan ?

Yoongi : Gak.

Yoongi pun lambat laun tertidur dengan perasaan senang meskipun agak gak nyaman. Dan lo nemenin Yoongi bobo sambil natapin mukanya yang udah kembali tamvan setelah berubah jadi mayat idup. Tanpa sadar lo udah ikut ketiduran aja

 **please voment manteman :***


	9. Flashback pt1

TENG!

Seorang pria segera beranjak dari kelasnya tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Melawan arus siswa lain yang berlarian.

 **Yoongi** : Permisi

Kedua matanya langsung menangkap sosok manusia favoritnya yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

 **Yoongi** : Apa kabar ? _/Mengambil kursi disamping gadis itu/_

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi, menampakkan wajah kusutnya.

 **Yoongi** : Habis ulangan ya ?

 **Ji Eun** : Tau darimana ?

 **Yoongi** : Muka lo . _/Menusuk pipi Ji Eun/_

Gadis itu segera membuang muka dari Yoongi. Beralih kearah jendela yang menampakkan lapangan basket. Yoongi hanya memandanginya dengan tangan berpangku pada meja menahan berat kepalanya.

 **Yoongi** : Gue laper

 **Ji Eun** : Kekantin lah

 **Yoongi** : Bareng

 **Ji Eun** : Gak nafsu

 **Yoongi** : Kalo gitu gue juga gak nafsu

 **Ji Eun** : Kebiasaan banget sih. Kalo lapar ya kekantin. Yakali gak mau kekantin kalo gak bareng

 **Yoongi** : Ih yayangku pinter banget sih

 **Ji Eun** : Ugh. Makan sono. Bentar lagi lo ada pertandingan basket. Jangan sampe hilang berat badan tuh, cukup pendek aja.

 **Yoongi :** Ngina pacar sendiri nih ?

 **Ji Eun** : Eh pinter banget sih yayangku. /Niru pengucapan Yoongi/

 **Yoongi** : /Nyubit pipi Ji Eun/ . Aku kekantin dulu. Bentar balik kesini.

 **Ji Eun** : Ya.

 **Yoongi :** jangan kemana-mana

 **Ji Eun** : Iya. Burusan sana.

 **Yoongi** : _/Pergi/_

Yoongi pun segera memesan makanannya dan mencari bangku yang gak rame-rame banget, tapi pasti rame kalo dia udah duduk dii itu tempat.

 **Hoseok** : _/Nyamperin Yoongi sambil bawa mi ayam/._ Ji Eun mana ?

 **Yoongi** : Ngapain lo nyariin dia ? mo nikung ?

 **Hoseok** : Kalo mau udah gue tikung dari tadi. Classmate juga.

 **Yoongi** : Ck, coba tau gini gue gak bakal berusaha keras belajar.

 **Namjoon** : Seharusnya gitu biar gue yang peringkat 1.

 **Yoongi** : mangkanya bilang dari kemarin-kemarin. Terlanjur guekan yang peringkat 1.

 **Hoseok** : Lo tau Ji Eun gak pintar-pintar amat. Eh lonya ngegas banget kalo belajar. Ya gimana gak gagal niat mau sekelas.

 **Yoongi** : Tukeran yok

 **Hoseok** : Ogah. Gue udah sekelas sama Soo Ji lo suruh tukeran. What The Hell

 **Seokjin** : Dicariin disini ternyata _/Ngikut ngumpul/_

 **Namjoon** : Lah emang kita disini tiap istirahatkan ?

 **Seokjin** : yah maksud gue dikursi sini.

 **Hoseok** : Iye nih, coba kek kita punya kursi netap. Gue juga kadang bingung nyari kursi.

 **Namjoon** : Biar juga netep si Yoongi mah nyari yang lain. Yang sepi-sepi.

 **Hoseok** : Iya nih hobi banget nyepi

 **Yoongi** : Berisik lo.

 **Seokjin :** Ji Eun mana ? biasanya ada disini ? _/Nunjuk samping Yoongi pake dagu/_

 **Yoongi** : Lagi gak nafsu makan jar

 **Hoseok** : Tumbenan gak nafsu.

 **Yoongi** : habis ulangan 'kan kelas lo ? keknya susah bagi dia jadi down banget keliatannya tadi.

 **Hoseok** : Ulangan fisika. Huntung samping gue anak otak encer

 **Yoongi** : maish enceran juga gue

 **Hoseok** : tau yang peringkat satu. Pamer banget sih lo

 **Namjoon** : Btw Ji Eun peringkat berapa emangnya ?

 **Seokjin** : 30an yah ?

 **Yoongi** : 39

 **Hoseok** : Gue 49

 **Namjoon** : gak nanya

 **Yoongi :** Lo berapa ? kakak kelas ? _/Natapin Seokjin/_

 **Seokjin** : 14

 **Yoongi** : Lo paling bodoh berarti ya diantara kita-kita _/Nunjuk Hoseok/_

 **Hoseok** : Masuk 50 besar kok masih

 **Namjoon** : Masuknya dipaksa banget. 49 gitu.

 **Hoseok :** Yang penting masuk.

 **Soekjin** : Yang katanya ngedown. Tuh lagi ikut ngantri. _/Nunjuk Ji Eun/_

 **Yoongi** : /Noleh/ Ditipu guenya.

 **Namjoon** : Mungkin dia gak mau kekantin bareng lo kali

 **Hoseok** : Amin

 **Yoongi** : Berisik lo

 **Seokjin** : gak lo samperin ?

 **Yoongi** : Entar, makanan gue dikit lagi habis.

PRRRAANNGGG!

Keempat pria itu segera menoleh kesatu arah yang sama

 **Yoongi** : Anjir ! _/Nyamperin Ji Eun/_

 **Yoongi** : Eh ! Lo apain pacar gue ?!

 **Ji Ae** : Weits ! Pacarnya datang

 **Yoongi** : Lo emang ya kerjaannya ganggu orang doang ? Gak ada yang lain apa selain Ji Eun

 **Ji Ae** : Yah sampe dia tau kesalahan dia itu apa. Gue bakal gangguin dia terus.

 **Yoongi** : Lo mau gue kerjain balik ?

 **Soo Jeong** : Gue sih gak

 **Yoongi** : Ya makanya gak usah ngebully pacar gue !

 **Ji Eun** : Udahlah. Toh Cuma piring gue yang melayang

 **Yoongi** : Lo juga gak ngelawan

 **Ji Eun** : Gak ada tenaga buat ngelawan. Kan belom makan

 **Yoongi** : Aish, Lo ! _/Narik tangan Ji Eun_ /. Lo awas muncul depan muka gue. Udah ditolak juga masih aja mau nempel / _Natap sinis Ji Ae/_

Yoongi pun nyeret Ji Eun ketempat duduk yang tadi dia duduki.

 **Yoongi** : bentar gue ambilin makanan

 **Ji Eun** : Mmm…

 **Hoseok** : perang lo mbak ?

 **Ji Eun** : Nggak. Gue gak niat.

 **Seokjin** : Ada masalah apaan emangnya ?

 **Namjoon** : Ji Ae kan tadi ?

 **Ji Eun** : Yo

 **Namjoon :** Ituloh. Salah satu cewek yang ditolak Yoongi.

 **Hoseok** : Muka cantik gitu kok seleranya sama yang pendek ?

 **Seokjin** : Dia salah satu cecan kan ?The most wanted women ?

 **Namjoon** : Iyah. Sayangnya otak udang. Lebih parah dari Ji Eun

 **Ji Eun** : Nyindir ?

 **Hoseok** : Lo kesindir. Apalagi gue.

 **Seokjin** : Lo juga'kan ? /Mandangin Ji Eun/

 **Ji Eun** : Apaan ?

 **Seokjin** : The most wanted women.

 **Yoongi** : Iya. Dan dia udah jadi punya gue ! _/Naruh makanan didepan Ji Eun/_

 **Ji Eun :** Gue udah jadi punya dia _/Nunjuk Yoongi pake sumpit/_

 **Namjoon** : Kalo lo putus bilang ya. Gue mau ngelanjut-

 **Yoongi** : Gak akan putus gue. _/Miting pala Namjoon/_

 **Namjoon** : Santai aja sih lo.

Sesudah makan Yoongi mengajak Ji Eun ke gedung olahraga.

 **Ji Eun** : Mo ngapain sih kesana ?

 **Yoongi** : Ketemu pacar kedua

 **Ji Eun** : Wih. Berani banget lo selingkuh

 **Yoongi** : Bola basket yang. Gak peka banget sih

 **Ji Eun** : Yah bilang kek langsung bola basket. Gak usah pake gelarnya

Mereka pun masuk kedalam gedung olahraga dan Yoongi segera ngambil bola basket terus main basket dengan Ji Eun yang nyender di ring melihat Yoongi.

 **Yoongi** : Lo sering diganggu ama cewek-cewek ?

 **Ji Eun** : gak juga

 **Yoongi** : masa ?

 **Ji Eun** : Iyah

 **Yoongi** : Terus napa Ji Ae sama Soo Jeon ganggu lo ?

 **Ji Eun** : Kan dua anak itu suka sama lo. Wajarlah

 **Yoongi** : Efek punya muka ganteng gini deh

 **Ji Eun** : Semoga pas main basket lo ketimpuk bolanya

 **Yoongi** : Ih doanya. Pacar sendiri juga

 **Ji Eun** : makanya jangan sombong.

 **Yoongi** : Iya-iya.

Yoongi pun berhenti main basket dan nyamperin Ji eun.

 **Ji Eun** : Udah selesai ngapel ama pacar kedua ?

 **Yoongi** : _/Meluk Ji eun/._ Yang bilang mau ngapel siapa ? kan Cuma mau ketemu bentar.

 **Ji Eun** : Apaan coba

 **Yoongi** : kalo ada yang ganggu lo bilang ya. Gue gak mau ngebiarin lo ngadepin gituan sendirian.

 **Ji Eun** : It's okay for me.

 **Yoongi** : But it's not okay for me. Cause you're everything in my life.

 **Ji Eun** : kalo gue mati lo gimana dong ?

 **Yoongi** : Ikut mati

 **Ji Eun** : Cih. _/Nusuk perut Yoongi/_ Gak gue izinin lo mati.

 **Yoongi** : makanya jangan mati lo nya

 **Ji Eun** : Rese lo.

 **Yoongi** : Biarin. _/Meluk Ji Eun lagi sampai puas/_ … _Tapi bener. Lo segalanya bagi gue dan gue gak mau kehilangan lo. Mikirnya aja udah buat hati gue sakit._


	10. Chapter 8

Ini sudah sekitar 4 minggu *1 bulan* setelah Yoongi masuk rumah sakit dan mengungkapkan identitasnya didepan lo. Lebih tepatnya waktu yang ngungkapin identitas Yoongi. Lo sendiri jadi lebih sering ketemu Yoongi. Ngunjungin tokonya dan sebagainya. Hingga akhirnya lo berasa nyaman sama Yoongi dan sering baveran kalo bareng dia.

16.45  
Yoon

16.47  
Yoongi

16.48  
Min Yoongi

16.51  
Mati lo ?

* * *

16.52  
Nyepam mbak ?

* * *

16.52  
Habis lo lama banget sih responnya

* * *

16.52  
Suka-suka gue

* * *

16.53  
Lo ada dimana ?

* * *

16.53  
Di mobil.  
Mau pulang

* * *

16.53  
Kesini aja.

* * *

16.53  
/Send a picture/  
*Bayangin yang disend kopi starbucks ya

16.53  
Ditunggu

* * *

16.53  
Hobi lo ya nyuruh gue seenak jidat ?

* * *

16.53  
udah sih kesini aja  
Kan sayang kopinya

* * *

16.54  
Lebih sayang lo sih [delete]

OTW

* * *

Gak lama kemudian Yoongi sampai di café dan langsung nyamperin lo

 **You** : Kirain gue ditipu lagi sama lo

 **Yoongi** : Thanks kopinya

 **You** : demi kopi aja lo datang kayaknya

 **Yoongi** : Pinter juga lo

 **You** : / _Nyedot kopi/_

 **Yoongi** : Jalan yuk

 **You** : _/kaget setengah mampus/_

 **Yoong** i : gak mau ? ya udah.

 **You :** mau-mau. Kemana ?

 **Yoongi** : _Kehati lo…._ Gak tau

 **You :** Anjir

 **Yoongi** : Ayok

 **You** : Seriusan nih ?

 **Yoongi** : Gue mah gak niat bohong kalo sama lo

 **You** : _Gak baver gue. Gak._

Sekitar 20 menitan lo sama Yoongi sampai di Sungai Han. Yoongi segera turun dan ninggal lo didalam mobil. Dengan greget lo nyusul Yoongi.

 **You :** mau ngapain kesini ?

 **Yoongi** : Otak lo dimana sih ? Kan gue udah bilang jalan-jalan.

 **You** : ngomong ama lo emang bikin emosi

 **Yoongi** : makanya diam aja lo

 **You** : _greget gue_

 **Yoongi** : _/Narik tangan lo/_

 **You** : / _Kaget setengah salting_ / Mo kemana ?

 **Yoongi :** Diem aja lo

 **You** : Ni anak.

Lo terus ngikutin langkah kaki Yoongi sampe tiba dikedai ice cream.

 **You** : Bilang kek kalo mau kesini.

 **Yoongi** : Ice creamnya 1

 **You** : Kok Cuma satu ?

 **Yoongi** : Kalo mau ya beli sendiri

 **You** : Ya ngapain lo nyeret-nyeret gue kalo lo Cuma beli satu

 **Yoongi** : Biar gak kepisah

 **You** : Kan bisa line gue

 **Yoongi** : Males

 **You** : Astaga ni orang.

 **Yoongi** : / _Ngambil ice cream yang dia beli_ / Yook

 **You** : Kemana lagi ? / _Ngikutin Yoongi dari belakang_ /

 **Yoongi** : Jalan-jalan

Lo terus aja ngikutin Yoongi dari belakang dan Yoongi gak ada sama sekali noleh ke lo. Mungkin kalo lo berhenti jalan dia bakan jalan terus dan akhirnya menghilang.

 **You** : _Woy, mz, rasanya sakit lo tinggal gini_

 **Yoongi** : _napa ni anak jalannya lama banget ?_

 _*Author : Lelah gue sama kalian berdua -.-"_

Lo akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan mandangin punggung Yoongi dengan kesal. Lo pengen Yoongi itu jalan disamping lo meskipun Yoongi gak genggam tangan lo.

You : _jalan aja terus ! tinggal gue !_

Yoongi terus berjalan dan berjalan dan itu buat hati lo semakin sakit entah kenapa. Lo udah berasa senang diajak jalan. Eh taunya gini.

Gak lama kemudian Yoongi pun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Dia kaget sama lo yang jauh banget dari dia. Yoongi pun mengambil ponselnya dan ngeline lo

15.37  
Jalan buruan

Read

15.37  
Lo kenapa ?  
Sakit kaki lo ?

Read

15.37  
Woy ! Kim y/n !  
read

 **You** : _Gak peka sih lo_

 **Yoongi** : kenapa sih ni anak ? / _Jalan deketin lo dengan muka kuatir_ /

 **Yoongi** : / _natap lo yang sekarang ada didepannya_ / kenapa lo ? kaki lo sakit ?

 **You** : / _Diem_ /

 **Yoongi** : _[Ngelirik kaki lo]_ _baik-baik aja kayaknya…_

 **You :** _Serius deh ni orang gak peka banget_

 **Yoongi** : /Ngegenggam tangan lo/ Ini ya alasan cowok harus genggam tangan cewek kalo lagi jalan bareng ?

 **You** : Apaan sih _/Ngelepasin tangan lo dari Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi** : _/Ngambil tangan lo lagi dengan lembut/_ Maaf gue ninggalin lo. Sumpah gue gak bakal ninggalin lo lagi.

 **You** : _Kalo gue percaya pasti lo PHP_

 **Yoongi** : Mau ? / _Nyodorin ice cream dengan harapan lo berhenti ngambek_ /

 **You** : _/Ngejilat ice cream Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi** : _/Majuin ice cream yang dia pegang sampe kena hidung lo/_

 **You** : Aish lo !

 **Yoongi :** makanya beli sendiri

 **You :** _/Ngelap hidung sendiri/_ Kurang ajar banget sih… _Biar kurang gini gue suka sama lo_

 **Yoongi** : _Gue lebih kurang ajar lagi ke yang lain_

 **Nit saran n kritik  
Vomentlah intinya **


	11. Chapter 9

Yoongi menaruh kotak berisi sebuah coklat di lobi dan segera pergi kelantai 8 dimana kantor Seokjin berada.

 **Yoongi :** Keknya tu anak mo ngasih undangan nikahannya deh... Ah ya gue harus ngasih tau y/n.

Yoongi segera meline lo untuk memberitahu kalo dia nitipin coklat di lobi buat lo.

13.07  
Gue ada nitip coklat di lobi  
Lo bisa ambil

* * *

13.07  
Lo ngasih gue coklat ?

* * *

13.07  
gak mau ?  
Ya udah ntar gue ambil.

* * *

13.07  
Sapa yang bilang gak mau  
Guekan Cuma nanya

* * *

13.07  
Ya udah

* * *

13.07  
Btw, kenapa lo gak ngasih sendiri ?

* * *

13.08  
Lo bawel banget sih

* * *

13.08  
Nyebelin lo

* * *

13.08  
bawel lo

 **You** : ugh, greget gue.

Lo pun segera pergi kelobi untuk ngambil coklat yang Yoongi titipin dan segera kembali kebilik kerja lo sebelum di tewa gak ada ditempat.

Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar lo buka tuh kotak dan berwow ria dengan coklat cantik yang Yoongi kasih buat lo.

 **You :** kalo gini ceritanya gue baver

Sebelum lo nikmatin tuh coklat. Lo ngambil foto dan masukkin ke IG. Setelah berhasil terposting barulah lo makan coklat Yoongi yang emang tiada tandingnya.

Instagram

*Bayangin aja coklat buatan tangan dikelapa lo. Versi yng ada fotonya ada diwattpad dengan ID AnQueen45*

 **Kim99** Chocolate again.. Yummy

407 Like  
Coments **  
**

**YeriKim** Uh oh ? dapat dari siapa nih ? **Minswg  
KimJin **Yoongi kesini bawa bingkisan Cuma buat lo ternyata **Minswg  
Jimpark **Ini toh yang dibuat sampe gak ada keluar dari dapur **Minswg  
JustKei **Onnie bagi dong  
 **Dhyun** Wih, dari sapa nih ? keknya enak. Bagi dong  
 **TzuyuCh** Pasti enak coklatnya, lebih enak lagi kalo bagi-bagi  
 **YeriKim** Sono beli di toko abang gue **JustKei, Tzuyu, Dhyun  
Hoseok **Gue mencium bau-bau yang mencurigakan **Minswg  
KimJin **Yoongi lagi nyumpahin lo semua yang nyebut dia di komen **Minswg  
KimTae **Segitu tenarnya kah coklat Yoongi hyung ? **Minswag**  
 **Hoseok** Lo juga pake kali **KimJin  
NmJoon **itu dari sapa ?  
 **YeriKim** Masa gak tau ? dari itu tuh abang tercintah gue **Nmjoon, Minswg  
JeonJk **Lo juga mau ? **YeriKim  
Kim99 **Gue gak ada bilang dari Yoongi ya **YeriKim  
YeriKim **dari pada beli coklat mending lo beli mobil **JeonJK  
YeriKim **Sapa lagi sih manusia yang mau ngasih y/n onnie coklat selain dia ? **Kim99** , **Minswg  
Dhyun **Ini y/n onnie taken sama si Yoongi oppa ? **Kim99, Minswg  
JeonJK** PJ hyung **Minswg  
KimJin **yey dapat tiket liburan 'kemana gue mau' **Minswg  
Minswg **berisik lo semua !  
 **JeonJK** Datang orangnya  
 **KimTae** Datang orangnya (2)  
 **Hoseok** Datang orangnya (3)  
 **JimPark** Datang orangnya (4)  
 **YeriKim** Datang orangnya (5)  
 **KimJin** Datang orangnya (6)  
 **Nmjoon** Datang orangnya (7)  
 **Dhyun** Datang pacarnya  
 **JimPark** Pacar lo datang **Dhyun  
Dhyun **Apaan sih lo **JimPark  
Kim99 **Ngotorin komen lo semua  
 **JeonJK** Siapa ? **Kim99  
Hoseok **Siapa ?(2) **Kim99  
Minswg **balik kerja sono **JeonJk, KimTae, JimPark  
KimTae **Datang orangnya (8)  
 **Hoseok** Datang orangnya (9)  
 **JeonJK** Datang orangnya (79)  
 **JimPark** Datang orangnya (3467)  
 **Kim99** Bazeng lo semua

 _(Coba tau gak gue tapi kalo gak dipost gak ada yang tahu kalo gue dapat coklat dari Yoongi – You)  
(Anjir, coba tau gak gue kasih – MYG)  
(Si y/n beneran udah jadian sama Yoongi ? seriusan ? pakabar hati gue – KNJ)_

* * *

 **Yang penasaran napa pendek banget angkat tangan /Yuhuuu/  
Karena kali ini gue buat seukuran untuk wattpad .. Idnya AnQueen45 /gak ada yang tanya/**

Btw ada apa dengan Namjoon manteman ?  
Mungkinkah dia ada utang sama si y/n ? /Abaikan/

 **Please voment untuk menghargai partpendek ini  
Tahnkyu...Muach :***


	12. Chapter 10

Line!

 **Yoongi:** Tau aja kalo gue baru selesai kerja /ngambil hp/

14.07

Kemarin lo ada ngasih (y/n) coklat ya?

* * *

14.07

Iya

Kenapa?

* * *

14.07

Lo sering ngasih dia coklat?

* * *

14.07

Kenapa musang tercintah gue tiba-tiba penasaran?

* * *

14.07

Jawab aja sih

* * *

14.08

Napa emangnya?

* * *

14.08

Kan gue bilang jawab aja

* * *

14.08

Gue Kasih kalo gue mau

* * *

14.08

Jadi lo gak ada maksud apa-apa ngasih dia coklat?

* * *

14.08

Ada dong

* * *

14.08

Lo suka sama dia?

* * *

14.08

Siapa?

* * *

14.09

Emang kita lagi ngomongin siapa sih ?

* * *

14.09

Nggak tau

* * *

14.09

(y/n) Gi, Kim (y/n) !

* * *

14.09

Iya bhak

Sans aja kali

* * *

14.09

Jadi lo suka sama dia?

* * *

14.09

Kenapa gue harus Kasih tau lo?

* * *

14.09

Karena gue temen lo

* * *

14.09

Bukan karena lo juga suka sama (y/n) kan?

* * *

 **Namjoon:** _buset, nih anak cenayang? Padahal gue gak pernah bilang ke siapapun kalo gue suka sama (y/n)_

* * *

14.10

Gak

* * *

14.10

Gue sayang sama (y/n)

* * *

 **Namjoon:** _njir, sakit hati gue_

* * *

14.10

Dan mending lo akui perasaan lo ke (y/n)

* * *

14.10

Gue gak suka Gi, serius deh

* * *

14.10

Gue gak bego bro

Gue sering banget mampir ke kantor lo

dan gue tau lo sering ngobrol sama (y/n)

Lo natapin dia kayak psiko

Apalagi namanya kalo bukan suka?

14.10

Kecuali kalo lo emng psiko

* * *

14.10

Gue emang suka

Tapi gue gak akan nembak dia

14.10

Vangke lo

* * *

14.10

Kenapa?

Karena gue baru aja bilang kalo gue sayang sama (y/n) ?

* * *

14.11

Karena (y/n) gak pernah nganggap gue cowok

* * *

14.11

Lo belum tau sebelum lo tanya dia

* * *

14.11

Dan lo mau apa kalo dia terima gue?

* * *

14.11

Gue bakal nikung

So simple right?

* * *

14.11

Njir

Mending nggak deng

* * *

14.11

Lo takut gue tikung?

* * *

14.11

Nggak

* * *

14.11

Y udah

Sana tembak

* * *

14.11

Lo beneran sayang gak sih sama dia?

Cowok mana coba yang sayang ke cewek tapi nyuruh cowok lain nembak dia?

14.11

Lo absurd banget sih Gi?

* * *

14.11

Gue sayang sama dia

Dan mungkin gue hanya sebatas sayang

14.11

Tamvan tapi absurd gak papa dong

* * *

14.11

Maksud lo?

14.11

Njir, jijik gue

* * *

14.11

Gue belum ada niat buat nyatain perasaan gue

* * *

14.12

Tapi lo udah ngode perasaan lo ke dia

* * *

14.12

Tau dari mana lo ?

* * *

14.12

Well kukang tercintah gue

Kita gak temenan 1 atau 2 tahun

Ini udah 6 tahun dan wajar gue tau

* * *

14.12

Gitu yah?

Emang lo yang paling gue cintah

* * *

14.12

Njir, coba tau gue gak bilang kek gitu tdi

14.12

Napa juga lo gk mau nembak (y/n) ?

* * *

14.12

Karena gue baru kenal dia

* * *

14.12

Basi lo!

14.13

(Y/n) sering ke toko lo

Tetangga lo juga

Dan lo bilang baru kenal ?

WTH

* * *

14.13

Serah lo

* * *

14.13

Lo belum sepenuhnya move on kan?

Lo masih kebayang Ji Eun kan?

Read

14.13

Bener gue!

Read

14.13

Lo pengecut banget bro!

Gak nyangka gue temenan sama pengecut!

* * *

14.13

Trus lo?

14.13

Lo bukan pengecut gitu?

Read

* * *

 _(njir - KNJ)_

 _(Emang sih gue lebih pengecut daripada lo -MYG_ )

 **Gajekan?**

 **Emang gaje**

 **Maklum laptop lagi error dan gue ngikut error**

 **Serah deh apa kata lo lo semua :v**

 **Gue cuma mo bilang terima Kasih karena sudah membaca cerita gaje gue...**

 **Tetap baca meskipun gaje yakk :***

 **Luv you... muach :***


	13. Chapter 11

**Incoming call Namjoonie**

 **You:** Napa?

 **Namjoon:** Lo lagi dimana?

 **You:** Rumah. Napa ? Lo mo nyuruh gue kekantor sekarang? bazeng banget lo! Ini hari free gue taoh !

 **Namjoon:** Santai dong! Emang sapa yang mo nyuruh lo? Gue mah ogah.

 **You:** Heleh, biasanya juga lo nelpon trus bilang 'Weh cepet kesini! Klien nyariin lo katanya mo cancel menu. Buruan ! Gak usah pake ngaca apalagi dandan' kan bazeng banget.

 **Namjoon:** udah nih nyerocos nya?

 **You:** Udah!

 **Namjoon:** Santai aja

 **You:** Jadi, napa lo nelpon gue ?

 **Namjoon:** Lo free kan gak ada urusan apa-apa?

 **You:** Gue ada urusan sama cucian gue.

 **Namjoon:** bisa di tunda dululah. Gue ada didepan apartement lo. Turun gih

You: Ngapain lo kesini? Gue gak ada hutang kali ya sama lo

 **Namjoon:** Gue mo ngajak lo jalan

 **You:** Bilang aja mo nyulik gue?! Yakan?

 **Namjoon:** Ngapain gue mo nyulik cewek bego kayak lo? Hah?

 **You:** Njir. Bentar deh gue dandan dulu

 **Namjoon:** Buruan, keburu ban mobil gue kempes nih

 **You:** Gue gak selama ini kelles !

Lo pun menutup panggilan Namjoon dihari free lo dan segera bersiap siap untuk jalan bareng teman sekantor lo itu yang emang lo udah akrab banget. Bahkan pas pertama kali lo kerja disana, Namjoon satu satunya orang yang rela ngebantu lo ditengah sibuknya dia.

 **You:** _/buka pintu/_

 **Yoongi:** _/buka pintu. Gak sengaja liat lo/_ Mo kemana lo?

 **You:** Gak tau tuh Namjoon. Gak jelas banget tiba-tiba ngajak jalan.

 **Yoongi:** Namjoon?

 **You:** Iya Namjoon... btw, kalo gue belum balik kerumah jam 10 malam, tolong lapor polisi ya

 **Yoongi:** Napa emangnya?

 **You:** Barang kali aja dia nyulik gue

 **Yoongi:** Amin

 **You:** Bazeng lo! ... _huntung cakep_... ya udah gue cabut.

 **Yoongi:** Ya... gak mungkin lo di culik. Kalopun emang iya, gue gak bakal tinggal diam

Lo pun pergi bareng Namjoon dan ternyata eh ternyata lo dibawa ke Taman bunga dan itu cantik banget.

 **You:** Ada angin apa lo bawa gue kesini?

 **Namjoon:** Lo mau jalan-jalan dulu ? _/natap lo/_

 **You:** Emang lo mau ngapain habis jalan-jalan?

 **Namjoon** **:** _/megang tangan lo/_ Udahlah jalan-jalan aja dulu

 **You:** _/Kaget dan tanpa bacot ngikut aja ama langkah kakinya Namjoon_ /

Setelah beberapa menit lo jalan jalan bareng Namjoon. Lo duduk di bench sambil nunggu Namjoon beliin ice cream

 **Namjoon:** Nih _/Ngasih ice cream ke lo/_

 **You:** _/ngambil ice cream dari Namjoon/_... gue jadi inget Yoongi.

 **Namjoon:** Gimana?

 **You:** Apanya?

 **Namjoon:** Jalan bareng gue

 **You:** Ya kayak biasanya

 **Namjoon:** Kayak biasa gimana?

 **You:** Ya kayak biasa... kayak gue jalan ama Hoseok...

 **Namjoon:** Gitu ya

 **You:** Emang napa?

 **Namjoon:** gue kek cuma memperjelas kalo gue itu ditolak

 **You:** Woy... Namjoonie?

 **Namjoon:** Gue suka sama lo _/natap lo dalam bnget sedalam cintah suga ke kumamon/_

 **You:** Ngomong apaan sih lo? Gak lucu taulah

 **Namjoon:** Gue serius gak ada niat ngelucu sama sekali

 **You:** Tapi lo..

 **Namjoon:** Kita selama ini emang dekat dan selama kita dekat gue bener bener senang. Karena gue bisa dekat sama orang yang gue sayang. Dan lo, gue sadar kalo lo gak nganggap gue sebagai cowok. Right?

 **You:** _/ngangguk dengan ragu/_

Namjoon: Gue udah duga makanya gue gak nembak nembak lo dan gue nembak lo sekarang ini cuma memperjelas bahwa gue ini ditolak

 **You:** Maaf Namjoonie

 **Namjoon:** gak papa... gue udah sadar emang kok. Tapi kita masih bisa dekatkan? Gak ada kata ngindarkan?

 **You:** Gak ada alasan buat ngindarin lo

 **Namjoon:** Good _/ngelus pala lo/_

 **You:** Gue sayang lo... pake banget

 **Namjoon:** Gue tau... sayang sebagai temankan?

 **You:** _/ngangguk/_

•••

 **Jungkook:** Hyung tadi Yeri nitip ini buat lo /ngasih kunci/

 **Yoongi:** Thanks

 **Jungkook:** Kunci apaan tuh hyung?

 **Yoongi:** Apalagi klo bukan kunci rumahnya

 **Jungkook:** Ngapain hyung punya kunci rumah Yeri? Hyung nggak-

 **Yoongi:** Ini kunci rumah gue di Daegu. Emak gue nitip ama emaknya Yeri.

 **Jungkook:** Oohhh

 **Yoongi:** Ngapain juga gue punya kunci rumah Yeri

 **Jungkook:** Ya bisa aja kan hyung.. Buat apa kek gitu

 **Yoongi:** Buat apa?

 **Jungkook:** Au ah hyung!

Tiba tiba...Line!

* * *

21.09

Gue udah nembak (y/n) dan gue ditolak.

Sekarang tinggal lo

* * *

( _Lebih baik gue jadi pengecut yg kurang ajar daripada harus nyakitin (y/n) kelak - MYG)_

 **Oke...**

 **Thanks**

 **Silahkan vomeny manteman**


	14. Chapter 12

**Yoongi:** Napa tiba-tiba lo ngajak gue ke supermarket?

 **You:** karena gue harus belanja dan gue denger dari Jimin kalo kulkas lo lagi kosong.

 **Yoongi:** Ya tapi yg jadwal supermarket minggu ini itu si Jimin.

 **You:** eh? Serius? Padahal kemarin Jimin bilang lo.

 **Yoongi:** anjir Jimin... Makanya jangan percaya ama manusia pendek apalagi bantet.

 **You:** Lo juga pendek tau!

 **Yoongi:** Disini gue tinggi... / _Yoongi ngukur tinggi lo yang seleher Yoongi_ /

 **You:** Bazeng lo...

 **Yoongi:** Bazeng tapi tamvan gak papa dong.

Yoongi segera turun dari mobil dan tanpa basa basi masuk ke supermarket sedangkan lo ngikutin Yoongi.

 **You:** Trollnya satu aja ya.

 **Yoongi:** Yaiyalah. Gue gak mau belanja. Biar si Bantet aja entar.

 **You:** Sekalian aja sih.

 **Yoongi:** Lo gak usah sok baik sama Bantet. Sono belanja / _dorong troll punya lo_ /

Dengan hati hati dan perhitungan lo ngambil barang yg lo butuhkan. Yoongi sendiri udah greget ngeliat lo yang tiap kali mo ngambil barang ngecek harganya dulu trus ngitung ngitung pake tangan.

 **Yoongi:** Lo digajih berapa sih sampe segitu perhitungannya ?

 **You:** Hidup itu harus hemat

 **Yoongi:** Ck, bakal miris gue kalo nikah sama lo.

 **You:** Lo mau nikah sama gue? Whuut? ... _baver gue. Yawlah kapan dia ngelamar gue. Dimimpi aja susah apalagi dinyata_

 **Yoongi:** Gak jadi. Lo hematnya keterlaluan... _mungkin gue cepet kaya kalo nikah sama ni orang. Yaampun. Sadar Yoongi lo cuma boleh suka doang gak boleh lebih._

 **You:** standar juga dibilang keterlaluan.

Lo pun ngelanjutin belanja ini itu dan Yoongi dengan tampang betenya ngedorong troll yg nyaris penuh.

Selesai belanja ria lo ngajak Yoongi ke restaurant dekat supermarket.

Instagram

*bayangin aja foto lo ada disini.. versi full silahkan ke wattpad id AnQueen45*

 **Minswg** Berasa dijadiin babu sama ni anak **kim99**

❤ 873

Coment

 **JeonJK** ciee yang jalan bareng

 **JimPark** ciee yang jalan bareng (2)

 **KimTae** ciee yang jalan bareng (3)

 **Kim99** njir gue di poto

 **Nmjoon** ciee yang jalan bareng (4)

 **Hosoek** anda berdua sudah taken ? **Kim99 Minswg**

 **YeriKim** onnie makin cantik setelah jalan ama abang gue **Minswg Kim99**

 **Minswg** anda dengan Suzy sdh baikan? **Hoseok**

 **Minswg** Dek abangmu bukan produk, jangan diiklanin **YeriKim**

 **Dhyun** yg jalan bareng. Gue lagi bosan ikut nangkring dong **Minswg Kim99**

 **Kim99** lo kesini gue kulitin **Dhyun**

 **JeonJK** ciee yang gak mau diganggu bareng ama mz **Yoongi Kim99**

 **Kim99** Njir jijay Kook **JeonJK**

 **JimPark** Sini kerumah. Main bareng **Dhyun**

 **KimTae** Sini kerumah. Main bareng (2) **Seolhyn**

 **Tzuyu** pap Yoongi oppa dong **Kim99**

 **Kim99** rusak hp gue kalo poto dia. Sori **Tzuyu**

 **KimJin** wihh... seger mata gue liat IG lo **Minswg**

 **Hoseok** taken gk bilang bilang **Minswg Kim99**

 **Kim99** Gak taken gue **KimJin Hoseok**

 **Nmjoon** yg tabah ya **Kim99**

 **YeriKim** suka iya, nembak kagak. Wth bang **Minswag**

 **You:** whutt?

 **Yoongi:** napa? Ada coment yang racau ? Biarin aja gih.

 **You:** Yeri deket banget ama lo'kan?

 **Yoongi:** Ya / _makan daging_ /

 **You:** Lo sering curhat ama dia?

 **Yoongi:** Gak. Dia yang suka ngebacot ke gue.

 **You:** Ah.. berarti ini nonsense doang

 **Yoongi:** Apaan?

 **You:** Yeri bilang lo suka sama gue

 **Yoongi:** _Anjir, minta di sunat itu anak._

 **You:** _udah baver eh nonsense ternyata_

 **Yoongi:** Bagus deh lo sadar kalo itu cuma nonsense

 **You:** Ya

 **Yoongi:** Kecewa lo?

 **You:** _Yaiyalah kecewa. Ini udah ngarep banget lo mz_... Gak kok

 **Yoongi:** Oohh... _kecewa lo. Keliatan dari muka lo._

 **Yoongi:** Emang lo suka gue?

 **You:** _napa tiba-tiba nanya ginian? Gue harus jawab apa? Jujur atau enggak?_

 **Yoongi:** Gue cuma nanya loh ya gak ada rasa Geer atau Pede didalam diri gue.

 **You:** Gak. Gue gak suka sama lo. Lo terlalu kasar plus suka main main ke gue... _aahhhh, moomy.. i need your hug. kenapa gue bohong segala._

 **Yoongi** : Seru sih main ama lo... _lebih seru lagi kalo lo punya gue._

 **You:** _terserah apa kata lo mz, gue udah gak tahan_... iya gue suka sama lo, puas?!

 **Makin gaje ulalala~**

 **Maaf buat yng baca :v**

 **Terima Kasih dan silahkan tinggalkan voment**

 **Thankkyu :***


	15. Chapter 13

**You:** _terserah apa kata lo mz, gue udah gak tahan_... iya gue suka sama lo, puas?!

 **Yoongi:** _Eh buset! Seriusan nih? /sambil natapin lo cengo/_

 **You:** _yawlah dia natapin gue kek gini berasa gue salah ngomong aja_

 **Yoongi:** Jadi lo suka sama gue? Jadi tiap hari baper dong?

 **You:** _njir ni anak. Yawlah tabahkan diriku..._ Au ah. Gue pen pulang.

 **Yoongi:** Ntar... gue masih belum selesai makan.

 **You:** Makanya buruan

 **Yoongi:** Lo Pms? Sans aja dong

 **You:** _/buang muka dari Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi:** _Gak apa nih kalo (y/n) suka sama gue? Ntar dia pasti ngira gue PHPin dia doang. Dilema gue._

* * *

Lo pun segera buka apartemen dengan Buru Buru tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan sama Yoongi.

 **You:** Yaampun (y/n) lo harus sabar.

 **You:** ARGHHHH MIN YOONGI! _/ngacak rambut frustasi/_

disisi lain

 **Jungkook:** wih gila auman (y/n) nuuna kedengeran sampe sini.

 **Yoongi:** _napa tu anak teriakkin nama gue? Kangen? Hahaha Min Yoongi sinting lo._

 **Jimin:** Lo apain hyung si (y/n) sampe teriak manggil lo.

 **Yoongi:** Tau tuh. Kangen kali

 **Taehyung:** Aciee ciee yg udh move on dari kumamon.

 **Jungkook:** Ntar kumamonnya Jungkook jual ya hyung

 **Yoongi:** Lo jual kumamon besoknya lo gak pake underwear lagi.

 **Jungkook:** Kok bisa hyung? Kan jorok kalo gak pake underwear.

 **Jimin:** Gak usah sok polos kook. Jijik gue.

 **Yoongi:** Gue gunting underwear lo biar lubangnya jadi 4

 **Taehyung:** Anjir. Mainstream banget.

 **Jungkook:** Yawlah lindungilah kumamon kumamon didunia ini. Ammiinnn

 **Jimin+Taehyung:** Amiinnn.

Yoongi pun masuk kamar dia dan buka kotak kecil yang isinya album foto plus beberapa foto polaroid.

 **Yoongi:** miss you so much

Yoongi pun nutup kembali itu kotak yang berisi beberapa foto dia sama Jieun

 **Yoongi:** _Gue gak tau harus gimana... berasa semua jalan buntu untuk gue._

* * *

Pagi pagi buta lo datang ketoko buat ngambil pesanan.

 **Jimin:** Percuma gue nyuruh lo ke supermarket bareng Yoongi kalo ujung ujungnya dia gk beli apa apa buat ngisi kulkas.

 **You:** Lagian emang jadwal lo'kan yg kesupermarket

 **Jimin:** _/manyun/_

 **Jungkook:** Ni pesanannya nuuna. _/ngasih kotak/_

 **You:** _/ngambil kotak/_ btw Yoongi mana?

 **Jungkook:** Lagi dikantor nuuna

 **You:** Eh serius?

 **Taehyung:** Baru aja tapi, katanya mo ngambil undangan nikahan Jin hyung

 **You:** Jadi itu bukan gosip ya

 **Jimin:** Lo harus datang bareng Yoongi

 **You:** Ogah gue

 **Taehyung:** bener tuh. Kan miris liatnya kalo Yoongi hyung dateng bareng kumamon.

 **Jungkook:** kalah ama gue ntar

 **Jimin:** bocah diem aja ya

 **You:** Udah ah. Gue mo cabut.

 **Taehyung:** tiati

 **Jimin:** woyy.. suruh Dahyun ke nikahan bareng gue ya

 **You:** Suruh aja sendiri!

Lo pun masuk kedalam mobil dan balik kekantor. Sebelum lo masuk ke bilik kerja lo, lo buka kotak pesanan lo... pengalaman mengajarkan diri lo untuk megecek sebelum disetor.

Lo sedikit tersentak karena isi kotak itu bukanlah coklat yang dia pesan. Malah sebuah baju dress berwarna cokelat gelap.

Lo segera ngambil kertas yang ada diatas baju itu.

 **You+Yoongi:** Can you go with me ?

Lo kaget setengah mampus karena ngedengar suara Yoongi pas lo baca kertas itu. Lo pun nengok kebelakang dan ngeliat Yoongi yang senyum manis buat lo.

 **You:** _manis banget gila_ ... Ngapain lo disini?

 **Yoongi:** _/ngasih liat undangan wedding Seokjin and Sunny lalu ngasih lo satu/_

 **You:** _/ngambil undangan dari Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi:** _/masuk kedalam bilik kerja lo dan lo ngikut dibelakang setelah nutup kotak yng tdi lo pegang/_ Hoseok... bagiin nih undangan!

 **Hosoek:** Udah jadi? Weh weh.. gue gak sangka sohib gue udh wedding

 **Namjoon:** Weits... mesra banget fotonya

 **Hoseok:** Bener nih sunny nikah ama Seokjin? Gak nyesalkan dia?

 **Yoongi:** Bagiin sono! Jangan dipandangin mulu!

 **Hoseok:** _/ngebagi undangan bersama Namjooon/_

Tiba tiba aja hape lo getar

 **From: CEO bazeng**

 **Gak ada kata nolak  
** **Gue tunggu didepan apartement jam 07.00  
** **Please wear my dress**

 **Reply message**

Lo segera natap Yoongi yang dari tadi udh ngawasin Lo sambil megang hp.

 **To: CEO Bazeng**

 **Pesanan coklat gue mana?**

 **Send message**

Lo natap Yoongi yg lagi ngetik di hapenya

 **From: CEO bazeng**

 **Udah gue Kasih ke Minhyuk**

 **Reply message**

LO ngelus dada lega dan sejenak senyumin Yoongi sambil ngasih sign Ok.

 **You:** _tiap hari Yoongi ngasih makan gue baper._

 **Vlease Voment :')**

 **Nit kritik dan saran  
Nit motivasi :''**


	16. Chapter 14

Seperti yang udah disepakati lo make dress yang Yoongi Kasih dan dandan secantik mungkin.

Jam 7.18 lo keluar dari apartement lalu keloby dan tepat saat itu lo ngeliat Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung.

 **Jungkook:** weitss cantik banget lo nuun

 **Jimin:** yawlah kenapa gak tiap hari aja lo dandan kek gini?

 **Taehyung:** setuju gue.

 **You:** Paan sih _/malu malu najis/_

 **Jimin:** eh buruan, ntar kita telat kenal omel Yoongi hyung.

 **Taehyung:** Lo sih cantik banget sampe bikin kita kecantol

 **Jungkook:** See you nuun _/jalan ngelewatin lo bareng Jimin dan Taehyung/_

 **You:** Yoongi di-

Tiba tiba aja tangan lo ditarik sama Yoongi

 **You:** _anjir Yoongi cakep banget_

 **Yoongi:** Karatan gue nunggu lo _/masuk kedalam mobil/_

 **You:** Lagian mulainya jam 9, kan kepagian kalo jam 7. Emang kita yang nikah? _/masuk kedalam mobil/_

 **Yoongi:** Gue harus ngambil cincin mereka dulu makanya gue suruh lo siap jam 7 napa ngaret 20 menit.

 **You:** Napa lo gak nelpon atau line gue?

 **Yoongi:** cek hape lo ogeb

 **You:** _/ngecek hp yg ternyata banyak panggilan masuk/_ napa lo gak gedor pintu gue aja sih?

 **Yoongi:** Aish lo bacot banget sih.

 **You:** _/diem/_

 **you:** _padahal tadi udah berharap pas dia liat gue dia muji betapa cantiknya diri gue. Eh malah dibawa kabur buat ngambil cincin si calon sumis *suami istri*_

Yoongi segera berhenti didepan salah satu toko perhiasan dan turun dengan Buru Buru.

 **Yoongi:** tunggu sini _/turun dari mobil/_

Lo nurut sama kata Yoongi. Bosen nunggu Yoongi yg rada lama lo ngebuka dashboard Yoongi dan nemu kamera polaroid disana.

Lo ngambil kamera itu dan mencoba tuh kamera dan tiba tiba aja Yoongi datang yg otomatis buat lo ngarahin kamera itu ke Yoongi.

 **Yoongi:** _/ngerampas kamera yg lo pegang terus naruh didalam dashboar dengan kasar/_ jangan geledah mobil gue seenak jidat lo.

 **You:** _/kaget/_ sori... kasar banget sih dia. Marah nih ?

30 menit kemudian lo nyampe di gedung nikah Seokjin. Gak seperti pasangan lain yg pintunya dibukain dan tangannya digandeng. Lo harus ngebuka pintu sendiri dan jalan dibelakang Yoongi yg cakepnya gk kepalang.

 **You:** _/jalan disamping Yoongi dan tiba tiba kesenggol sama orang/_ ... _anjir jalan liat liat dong_

 **Yoongi:** _/megang lengan lo dari belakang dan ngarahin lo ke deket dia seolah olah ngasih sign 'sini deket gue biar gak kesenggol'/_

 **You:** _baver gue! Baver!_

 **Yoongi:** kelantai atas dulu ngeliat sunny _*bisik-bisik soalnya gedung rame banget._

 **You:** _/ngangguk/_

Lo pun kelantai atas dengan Yoongi yang beralih ngegenggam tangan lo.

 **Yoongi:** Lo ketempat sunny duluan, gue mo liat Jin.

 **You:** ikut gue. Yakali gue gak liat boss gue.

 **Yoongi:** Gak boleh. Ntar lo pasti minta selfie berdua _/pergi ketempat Seokjin/_

Lo pun ngebuka pintu ruang rias Sunny. Sebenarnya lo gak deket deket banget sama Sunny.

 **Yeri:** eh (y/n) onnie udah dateng.

 **Sunny:** Haayy..

 **You:** Hayy... _gila cantik banget!_

 **Yeri:** Yoongi oppa mana? Gak bareng?

 **You:** ditempatnya Seokjin oppa.

 **Sunny:** Pacarnya Yoongi? _*nanyanya versi ragu._

 **You:** _Maunya sih gitu_...nggak kok, cuma temen.

 **Yeri:** seharusnya pacar tuh, Yoongi oppa aja yg gk nembak nembak

 **You:** hahahah _*ketawagaring_

Tiba tiba

Clekk...

 **Yoongi:** happy wedding nuuna _/meluk sunny/_

 **You:** _yawlah Yoongi, cemburu gue. Gila._

 **Sunny:** cepetan nyusul ya.

 **Yoongi:** makanya bantuin nyari

 **you:** _nyari apaan?_

 **Sunny:** lupain aja sih. Lo ini _/nyubit pipi Yoongi gemez/_

 **Yoongi:** _/ngelepasin tangan Sunny/_ gue udah buatin kue nikah lo tanpa bantuan si bantet jadi lo harus nyoba.

 **Sunny:** Oke sipp.

 **Yoongi:** Ya udah gue kebawah dulu. Jan gugup nuun

 **Sunny:** iyek

 **Yoongi:** _/gandeng tangan lo terus bawa lo keluar/_

 **You:** / _bungkuk singkat sebelum keluar/_

Lo dan Yoongi pun kembali kebawah dan langsung masuk kedalam aula pernikahan.

 **You:** gue disana _/nunjuk meja bagian belakang dimana teman teman lo berada/_

 **Yoongi:** Lo datang bareng gue ya harus bareng gue lah _/narik lo kemeja paling depan khusus tamu penting/_

 **Hoseok:** Wooahh, (y/n) bareng ama Yoongi nih.

 **You:** / _duduk dimeja yg sama bareng teman teman Yoongi/_

Sekilas lo ngeliat Namjoon yang senyumin lo dan lo merasa gak nyaman soalnya Namjoon pernah nyatain perasaannya ke lo dan lo gandengan tangan sama Yoongi didepan dia.

 **Yoongi:** Ada liat ortu gue gak?

 **Namjoon:** Ada disana _/nunjuk mama papa Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi:** Gue kesana dulu, lo tunggu disini _/natapin lo/_

 **You:** _/ngangguk/_

Gak lama kemudian Yoongi balik kemeja dan dia keliatan gugup banget soalnya dia yg jadi MC. Beberapa menit kemudian acara dimulai dan Yoongi jalan kedepan.

 **You:** _/megang tangan Yoongi sekilas/_ jangan gugup.

 **Yoongi:** _/ngangguk/_

Skip

Setelah selesai menyatakan ikrar mereka -Seokjin X Sunny- acara berlanjut yakni menikmati makanan yang ada. Yoongi pun kembali kemeja.

 **Yoongi:** gak laper lo?

 **You:** laper lah.

 **Yoongi:** Makan sana. Mumpung prasmanan

 **You:** lo enggak?

 **Yoongi:** Gue mau nyamperin temen gue

 **You:** Ya udah ntar makannya bareng aja

 **Yoongi:** kalo gitu ikut gue aja _/narik tangan lo/_

 **You:** Tapi gue gak kenal sama temen temen lo

 **Yoongi:** Gue kenalin.

Lo pun menuju ke meja lain yang isinya pria tampan tapi tetep dimata lo Yoongi paling tampan.

 **Mark:** Yoongi bawa cewek setelah sekian lama ngeliat dia jalan sendiri mulu

 **Yoongi:** Gue sering bawa Yeri juga

 **Jackson:** Yeri mah lain cerita

 **Jooheon:** Kenalin dong hyung

 **Yoongi:** Kim (y/n)

 **Minggyu:** Gak ada embel embel yg lain gitu? Kek 'pacar gue'

 **Yoongi:** Dia tetangga gue

 **Woozi:** whutt! Lo nyeret tetangga lo? Efek gk punya cewek nih

 **Jackson:** Bisa disepik dong

 **Vernon:** Lumayan buat nambah koleksi

 **Yoongi:** Lo sentuh dia liat aja apa yang terjadi sama perusahaan lo semua

 **Vernon:** Sans dong. Baru juga gitu udah bawa bawa nama perusahaan

 **You:** _yoongi punya perusahan?_

 **Woozi:** emang nih. Hobi ngancam mulu

 **Yoongi:** Udah ah. Selamat menikmati acaranya _/narik lo/_

 **You:** _/ngebungkuk singkat/_

Lo sama Yoongi pun pergi je area prasmanan dan tiba tiba Yoongi ngelepasin tangan lo dan lari entah kemana

 **You:** Yoongi! ... _napa dia?_

 **Yoongi:** _gue gak salah liatkan tadi? Lee ji eun?_

* * *

 **Voment ae :***


	17. Chapter 15

Selesai nikahan mereka Yoongi ngantar lo pulang yg sebenarnya gk pulang. Yoongi bawa lo ke perbukitan gitu.

 **Yoongi:** _gegara ngeliat Ji Eun sekilas gue jadi ragu. Salah liat doang lo Yoongi. Jan ngancurin rencana lo sendiri_

 **You:** Yoongi ini kemana?

 **Yoongi:** Diem aja lo

 **You:** Lo mau nyulik gue yak?!

 **Yoongi:** Ngapain gue nyulik tetangga gue? ... _yg bentar jdi pacar gue_

 **You:** bener juga sih

Lo ketiduran selama diperjalanan ngebuat Yoongi ngebangunin lo pas nyampe

 **You:** wah... udah nyampe yah? _/mau buka pintu buat keluar/_

Clekk... _*suara pintu yg kekunci._

 **You:** Napa lo kunci? _/natepin Yoongi curiga/_

 **Yoongi:** _/ngirau in lo terus nurunin kursi lo sampe lo mau kerebah gitu/_

 **You:** Lo mau ngapain sih _/mau balikin kursi lo tapi Yoongi ngeklik tombol yg ada diatas dia yg bikin atap mobil kebuka dan seketika lo bisa liat Bintang diatas/_

 **Yoongi:** Diem lo sekarang

 **You:** Gila bintangnya keren banget

Tiba tiba aja Yoongi genggam tangan lo. Dan lo ngerasa digenggaman tangan lo dan Yoongi itu ada sesuatu.

 **Yoongi:** Kalo gue bilang gue sayang lo. Lo percaya gak?

 **You:** _apaan nih? Niat bikin gue keselek baver?_ ... ngomong apaan sih lo.

 **Yoongi:** Yah lo harus percaya soalnya gue emang sayang sama lo

 **You:** _whuutt? Seriusan? Ini gk ngebaverin gue doangkan?_

 **Yoongi:** Gue gak muncul didepan lo padahal tetanggaan? Emang guenya ngindar soalnya gue takut kepincut trus jatoh beneran di elo. Eh ternyata jatoh beneran.

 **You:** Gak ngerti gue

 **Yoongi:** _/natepin lo dan lo juga natepin dia/_ Jadi gue itu suka sama lo udah lama. Gue ngindarin lo karena gue gk mau suka sama lo. Tapi gue gk bisa nolak fakta kalo gue emang suka sama lo. Gue gak ngarep banyak sih lo suka sama gue juga dan gue gak mau repot repot bikin lo suka sama gue. Tau taunya lo juga suka sama gue. Ya itu bikin gue senang disatu sisi dan takut disatu sisi.

 **You:** takut gimana?

 **Yoongi:** Gue takut nantinya lo sakit hati.

 **You:** gue udah sakit hati lo makanin baver mulu, nembak enggak. Berasa lo bilang 'tunggu ntar gue tembak' tapi gak datang datang saatnya.

 **Yoongi:** Ya makanya gue nembak lo _/ngelepasin tangan lo/_ ... Mau jadi pacar gue gak?

 **You:** _/ngeliat tangan lo yang diatasnya udah ada cincin/_ Ini seriusan?

 **Yoongi:** Gue sampe mesan cincin barengan ama yg nikah lo bilang gue main main?

 **You:** _/ngeliatin cincin yg Yoongi Kasih/_

 **Yoongi:** mending lo jawab deh sebelum gue ngambek gegara lo lebih tertarik sama cincinnya kebanding wajah tamvan gue.

 **You:** _/noleh natepin Yoongi/_ ... Gue gak perlu jawab dong. Kan gue udah pernah bilang gue suka sama lo.

 **Yoongi:** jadi yes nih?

 **You:** Iyaa mz

Cleekkk... _*pintunya kebuka_

 **Yoongi:** _/keluar dari mobil terus buka bagasi dan lo ngikut setelah lo pasang cincin Yoongi di jari lo/_

 **You:** _/ngeliat kedalam bagasi dan wooww.../_

 **Yoongi:** sori gue kacangin line lo kemarin kemarin.. gue sibuk buat ginian...

 **You:** _/natepin kue coklat buatan Yoongi yg penuh dibatasi/_ lo buat semuanya?

 **Yoongi:** Yakali gue beli.

 **You:** bisa dimakamkan?

 **Yoongi:** Bisalah

 **You:** _/nyomot satu dan tiba tiba aja Yoongi meluk lo dari belakang pas lo lagi asik ngunyah kue coklat/_

 **You:** _/noleh kearah Yoongi yg nyender di bahu lo/ gila mukanya deket banget sama muka gue... yawlah tamvan bener ni orng_... Ngapain lo?

 **Yoongi:** gue udah nunggu moment ginian sejak dulu...

Dan lo dicium sama Yoongi _*singkat jelas dan padat_

 **Yoongi:** Emang ya coklat gue enak

 **You:** Eh?

 **Yoongi:** barusan gue ngerasain

 **You:** Bazeng lo

 **Yoongi:** _/senyum tamvan dunia akhirat sambil meluk lo/_

* * *

 **Akhirnya  
** **Alhamdullilah mereka udah bersatu  
** **Hidup gue jdi tenang  
** **Silahkan ditunggu kelanjutannya**

 **Btw ini udah mau tamat  
Tapi gue punya FF lain lagi. V sama OC pemerannya  
Rencananya sih mau dipublish di wattpad doang  
Tapi kalau ada yang mau di publish di sini. Inshaallah dipublish disini juga  
Maka dari itu silahkan vote [Publish disini apa enggak] **

**Voment please**


	18. Chapter 16

**Yeri:** Loohaaa _/masuk kedalam toko/_

 **Yoongi:** Tumben dedek gue kesini. Ngapain ?

 **Jungkook:** Pasti nyari guekan?

 **Yeri:** Ih pede najis lo. Gue mo nyari Taehyung juga.

 **Taehyung:** Ngapain cari gue?

 **Jungkook:** Lo nikung ya hyung! _/mukul Taehyung/_

 **Taehyung:** Yalord lo mukul kenceng banget. Nih pasti pake semvak avenger.

 **Jimin:** Yang gambarnya hulk gitu?

 **Jungkook:** Ih kok tau? _/senyum senyum najis/_

 **Yoongi:** Najis

 **Yeri:** Lo semua dekat banget sampe tau tentang underwear orang lain segala.

 **Jimin:** Lo gak bisa liat Yeri?

 **Yeri:** Whuutt! Gue gak omes blangsakan kayak lo semua.

 **Jimin:** Sans dong.

 **Taehyung:** Lo punya akses bebas diapartemen kita masa gak pernah liat avenger peliharaan kookie?

 **Yeri:** Najis banget gue. Lagian gue gk pernah masuk kamar lo betiga lama lama.

 **Jimin:** Ada chemistry apaan gitu ya sama hidung lo pas disana? Bener'kan?

 **Yeri:** Bingo!

 **Yoongi:** Chemistry bau perpaduan kaos kaki Taehyung n underwear kookie. Tiba saatnya ntar meledak.

 **Jungkook:** Kooki klo selesai make langsung naruh dimesin cuci kelles. Jan sok tau Hyung.

 **Yoongi:** Bego jan dipelihara. Gue loh yang ngecek keranjang baju lo dimesin cuci kosong. Eh yg dikamar penuh kek tong sampah kedampar.

 **Yeri:** Njir pacar gue jorok gila.

 **Jungkook:** Fitnah itu

 **Taehyung:** Fitnah pala lo. Orang beneran kok.

 **Yeri:** Udahlah bahas ginian

 **Jimin:** Ginian apaan? _/muka mesum/_

 **Yeri:** Yalord jijay sangat gue liat muka lo.

 **Jimin:** Ya gak usah diliat.

 **Yeri:** bodo ah. Tae lo ntar ke kantor gue ya

 **Taehyung:** Ada paan emangnya? Diskon cecan?

 **Yeri:** Cecan di diskon gimana ceritanya. Dateng aja lah. Ada yg nyari

 **Taehyung:** Gitu doang lo nyari gue? Napa gak ngeline?

 **Yeri:** Hape gue di bajak dari kemarin sama Wonwoo.

 **Yoongi** : Pantas balesan line gue ngelunjak. Sekalinya dia toh yang balas.

 **Jungkook:** Napa Wonu hyung bisa ngambil hape lo? Kirain lo yg bales line semalem

 **Yeri:** Hape gue ketinggalan entah dimana pas weddingnya Sunny eonni. Eh beruntung yg nemu Wonu jadi dia pegang dan gue lupa ngambil.

 **Taehyung:** Hape aja lo lupa apa lagi lo kook.

 **Yeri:** Tenang gue gak bakal lupain lo dengan avenger lo itu.

 **Yoongi:** Dek, balik sana. Kayaknya otak lo berhasil dikotorin sama mereka.

 **Jimin:** Anjir lo sangka kita ngapain?

 **Yoongi:** Lo ngomongi semvak kookie dari tadi. Sampe ke gambarnya. Kayak lo gak aja. Semvak lo tuh cuma punya 4 model, kan garing. trus itu punya V yg gambarnya larva. Kan gak lucu tuh monyet make semvak ulat ulatan gitu.

 **Jimin+v:** _/pucet/_

 **Jungkook:** Yang pulang gih, abang lo lagi ngotbah khusus kita bertiga ini. Lo denger ntar pulang pulang nngis minyak

 **Yeri:** Ngeri banget ya hidup lo lada

 **Yoongi:** Baru tau lo. Gak liat kumamon di rumah gue mukanya melas gegara mereka?

 **Yeri:** kalo itu mah kumamonnya salah cetak

 **Yoongi:** Berani lo ngina kumamon gue?

 **Yeri:** Gue pulang! Gila gak lama gue disini! /cabut/

 **Taehyung:** Hyung hobi banget sih liat-liat gituannya kita

 **Jimin:** Bener nih hyung

 **Yoongi:** Yawlah ngapain gue buang buang waktu ngeliat gituan lo. Lonya aja yg suka mamerin. Lo pakein segala ke kumamon yg diruang tamu. Kan najis!

 **Jungkook:** Wih baru tau kalo dua hyung gue hobinya maen baju bajuan.

 **Jimin:** Lo kok tau hyung? Padahal kita begitu pas lo udah tidur pulas

 **Yoongi:** Gue kan punya telepati sama kumamon.

 **Taehyung+Jimin+Jungkook:** Gila ni orang

 **Jimin:** untung atasan. Coba gk udah gue iket di jemuran belakang.

Ya begitulah mereka kalo lagi ngumpul bareng. Sengak omongannya gitu doang :v... makanya ada yg bilang 'cewek jan ngumpul bareng cowok sendirian'... /abaikan/

* * *

Taehyung dan Yoongi pun pergi ke kantor lo. Kalo Taehyung di suruh Yeri kali si Yoongi disuruh Seokjin sekalian mo stalk lo yang kerja.

Taehyung langsung menuju tempat kerja Yeri sedangkan Yoongi menuju tempat kerja Seokjin dan kebetulan ngeliat lo yg jalan sambil baca kertas gitu

 **Yoongi:** _/ngalangin jalan lo/_

 **You:** _/berhenti gegara liat sepatunya/_ ngapain lo? Minta di tabrak?

 **Yoongi:** Ih pacar sendiri aja dijutekkin

 **You:** Mz kita lagi sibuk kerja

 **Yoongi:** Kerjaan lo apaan sih? Ntar gue minta kompensasi sama Seokjin

 **You:** Gaya banget lo. Udah ah gue mo nyari Namjoon dulu.

 **Yoongi:** Deket ya lo sama Namjoon?

 **You:** Kalo deket gue gak bakal nyari

 **Yoongi:** Ogeb banget ya lo. Huntung cakep.

 **You:** Dipacarin juga _/sambil ngibrit pergi/_

 **Yoongi:** Sesuatu banget gue pacaran sama dia. Hahaha...

Yoongi pun melanjutkan perjalanan dia ke ruangan Seokjin dan langsung buka tanpa ngetuk.

 **Yoongi:** Di cari (y/n) lo _/mandengin Namjoon yg ternyata ada di sana/_

 **Namjoon:** Ah ok. Kalo gitu gue cabut

 **Yoongi** pun segera duduk di sofa.

 **Yoongi:** Ngapain nyariin gue? Kangen?

 **Seokjin:** Idih. Najis. Gue udah punya Sunny juga

 **Yoongi:** Gak honey moon lo?

 **Seokjin:** Minggu depan. Btw mana tiket liburan 'kemana gue mau'?

 **Yoongi:** Mau kemana emangnya?

 **Seokjin:** Weiittsss lo udah taken?!

 **Yoongi:** Iya dong. Gue gak mau busuk cuma jdi jomblo.

 **Seokjin:** Akhirnya lo nyadar. Tenang sdh hidup gue. Gak ada beban

 **Yoongi:** Jadi selama ini gue beban? Ntar, napa juga gue jadi beban lo?

 **Seokjin:** Ya gue cuma pengen aja jdiin lo beban. Btw siapa?

 **Yoongi:** Apanya?

 **Seokjin:** pacar lo lah pe'a

 **Yoongi:** Kim (y/n)

 **Seokjin:** Kyk nama karyawan gue ya

 **Yoongi:** Iya. Miripkan? ... _gak nyangka dia bego_

 **Seokjin:** Tetangga lo juga kan?

 **Yoongi:** / _ngangguk/_

 **Seokjin:** Jangan jangan (y/n) yg itu

 **Yoongi:** Iya yg itu

 **Seokjin:** sejak kapan lo suka dia?!

 **Yoongi:** sejak... gue sendiri gak ingat. Udah ah. Jadi lo mau liburan kemana?

 **Seokjin:** ahh venesia deng

 **Yoongi:** Oke ntar gue kirim tiket pesawat sama hotelnya.

 **Seokjin:** Thanks ea

 **Yoongi:** Janji gue juga. Jadi, napa lo minta gue kesini? Lo taukan klo gue sering banget kesini sampe dikira gay sama lo? Huntung lo udah nikah.

 **Seokjin:** Njir. ... Gak jadi deh. Pulang sono

 **Yoongi:** Ngambek lo?

 **Seokjin:** Gak kok. Emang gak jadi... _ini bisa ngerusak semua yg baru aja dia mulai. Mending gk usah dikasih tau._

 **Yoongi:** Paan sih lo gk biasanya begini

 **Seokjin:** Emang biasanya gue gimana?

 **Yoongi:** Buruan napa? Lo bikin gue curiga

 **Seokjin:** Gak ada apa apa

 **Yoongi:** Vangke. Ngomong aja kelles.

 **Seokjin:** Maksa banget sih lo

 **Yoongi:** Ya iyalah gue maksa. Lo nyuruh gue kesini seenak jidat eh tau taunya gak jadi. Minta di oven lo?

 **Seokjin:** Udahlah. Gak penting juga

 **Yoongi:** Kalo gk penting ya ngomong aja sih ... _ini dia nyembunyiin apaan sih?_

 **Seokjin:** Aiishh! Seharusnya gue gk manggil lo kesini. _/ngambil buku tamu pas dia wedding/_ Nih!

 **Yoongi:** Napa lo ngasih buku- jangan jangan yg waktu itu gue kiat beneran?

Yoongi segera ngebuka itu buku dan dia dapat nama Lee Ji Eun tertera disana.

 **Yoongi:** Ini..ini.. Ji Eun, Ji Eun yg gue kenalkan?

 **Seokjin:** Gue gk yakin tapi ada yg bilang gitu.

 **Yoongi:** Lo tau dia dimana sekarang?!

 **Seokjin:** Santai woy! ... ck, gue gak tau.

 **Yoongi:** Gue harus nyari dia _/lari keluar/_

 **Seokjin:** Inget lo udah punya (y/n) ! Min Yoongi !

Disisi lain lo nunggu Yoongi keluar dari ruangan Seokjin buat ngomong ke dia untuk nemenin dia ke Cheondamdong

 **You:** Eh Yoongi **/ngalangin jalan Yoongi/**

 **Yoongi:** Apaan sih?!

 **You:** Lo..lo napa?

 **Yoongi:** _astaga gue ngebentak cewek gue sendiri... tenang Yoongi..._ nanti kita ngomong lagi. Gue ada urusan mendesak _/ngelus pala lo sekilas terus pergi /_

 **You:** urusan apaan coba?

* * *

 **Ulalala~**

 **Bentar lebaran :v**

 **Voment please**


	19. Chapter 17

Lo sekarang udah sampe diapartemen dan lagi nunggu Yoongi didekat lift . Lo udah nelpon dia berkali kali tapi gak diangkat. Udah ngeline tapi gk di baca apalagi dibalas.

 **You:** Napa lama banget sih pulang nya. Gak tau kuatir apa?

Tiba tiba aja Yoongi muncul dari lift dan lo segera nyamperin dia.

 **You:** Yoongi lo dari mana aja sih. Kok gk bisa dihubungin gitu? _/nyegat Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi:** Ntar kita ngomong, gue lagi capek

 **You:** Bentar kapan?! kemarin lo juga ngomong gitu.

 **Yoongi:** Ngerti dong kalo gue lagi capek?!

 **You:** Lo capek ngapain coba? Di toko lo gak ada. Katanya lo keluar mulu mulai dari kemarin.

 **Yoongi:** Bukan urusan lo _/pergi ngelewatin lo yg ancur berkepin keping/_

Lo berusaha bgejar Yoongi tapi pas lo mau narik lengan dia Yoongi udah buka pintu apartement dan ngebanting itu pintu keras banget.

 **You:** Kenapa sih lo?!

Lo pun dengan tampang mau nangis masuk kedalam apartement dan ngelemparin bantal ke tembok saking keselnya

* * *

 **Namjoon:** Jadi lo lagi nyari Ji Eun?

 **Yoongi:** Ya... dia ada di korea dan gue gak mau kehilangan jejak dia lagi.

 **Namjoon:** terus (y/n) gimana?

 **Yoongi:** emang dia kenapa ?

 **Namjoon:** lo gak nyadar klo lo lagi buat dia sakit hati?

 **Yoongi:** gue udah bilang ke dia klo gue takut dia ntar sakit hati, tapi dia nerima gue, keputusannya sendiri.

 **Namjoon:** _bazeng ni anak_

 **Yoongi:** Gue mau pergi dulu

 **Namjoon:** inget lo punya (y/n)

 **Yoongi:** iya gue ingat. Panas telinga gue lo ingatin mulu

Yoongi pun keluar dari cafe dan pergi ketoko buat ngambil dompet yg ketinggalan.

* * *

 **You:** Yoongi gak ada?

 **Jungkook:** Gak ada. Kayaknya lagi besuk Kumamon yg sakit

 **You:** Gue serius kook

 **Jungkook:** Gak ada nuun

 **You:** Gak tau dia kemana?

 **Jimin:** Gak tau. Tapi kayaknya penting sih nuun soalnya pesanan coklat di cancel smua

 **You:** gue jadi kuatir

 **Taehyung:** napa kuatir ? Pacar juga bukan

 **You:** gue udah taken sama dia

 **Jungkook:** siapa? Yoongi hyung?!

 **You:** iya

 **Jimin:** Kapan?

 **You:** Selesai wedding sunny

 **Taehyung:** pantas Yoongi hyung ngibrit ke toilet sebelum pulang

 **You:** Jadi gk ada yg tau Yoongi kemana?

Tiba tiba Yoongi masuk toko dan lo ngeliat dia tapi dia gak ngeliat elo. Lo langsung ngejar Yoongi yg kedapur dan untuk pertama kalinya lo masuk ke dapur Yoongi.

 **You:** Lo sebenarnya kemana sih?

 **Yoongi:** _/kaget/_ ngapain lo?

 **You:** gue yang seharusnya nanya . ngapain lo?

 **Yoongi:** Gue lagi sibuk. Kan udah gue bilang nanti kita ngomong

 **You:** kapan?! Huh?!

 **Yoongi:** Nanti malam di sungai han.

 **You:** Kena-

Yoongi udah ngibrit keluar sambil bawa sesuatu gitu. Lo cuma bisa hela nafas dan berusaha sabar. Belum sampe lo 1 minggu lebih jadian, Yoongi udh kek gini.

Disisi lain Yoongi segera ngunjungin pameran lukisan yang kemungkinan besar Ji Eun datangin.

Sejauh ini dia udah ngedatangin 4 pameran yg ada dihari yg sama tapi bda daerah.

 **Yoongi:** gak ada buku tamu apa?

Yoongi celingak celingukan nyari Ji Eun di gedung seluas lapangan bola.

 **Yoongi:** Cih, kemana gue harus nyari dia lagi.

Line!

Yoongi segera ngambil ponselnya.

 _Lo dimana?_

Yoongi ngelirik jam yng ada diponselnya. Udah jam 8 malam, dia harus nemuin lo.

Sejenak Yoongi narik nafas dan ngembusin tuh nafas terus keluar dan menuju ke sungai han

 **Yoongi:** dari sini jauh banget. Kalo macet mampus dah.

Disisi lain lo udah nunggu Yoongi selama 30 menit ditemanin sama angin yg dingin

 **You:** gimana jadinya hati gue kalo dia gak datang?

Lo terus nungguin dia dengan perasaan gak karuan. Line lo di read cuma gk dibalas. Dan lo berasa seperti nunggu sesuatu yg gk pasti.

1 setengah jam udah berlalu dan lo masih nyemangatin hati lo untuk nunggu Yoongi. Percaya kalo Yoongi ada untuk lo dan nggak pernah ngelanggar janjinya.

2 jam berlalu sdh dan lo merasa kalo Yoongi gak bakal datang. Tapi tetep aja hati lo mau nunggu Yoongi.

Tiba tiba aja hujan rintik turun dan bikin lo pengen pergi.

 **You:** Kalo Yoongi datang pas gue pergi gimana? Tunggu aja kaliya. Toh cuman gerimis.

Disisi lain

 **Yoongi:** Udah macet hujan lagi. Lengkap banget. Mending gue langsung pulang

Tapi perkataan Yoongi ditentang sama pikiran dan hatinya. Yoongi berbelok menuju sungai han bukannya lurus ke apartemen.

Saat itu hujan sudah deras dan Yoongi yakin lo udah gak ada.

 **Yoongi:** _pasti udah pulang. Bodo banget dia kalo belum pulang. /turun dari mobil sambil bawa payung/_

 **Yoongi:** _itu?_

 **You:** Yoongi! _/lari datengin Yoongi dengan badan basah kuyup/_

 **Yoongi:** _Napa dia gak pulang coba ?_ Ngapain lo disini? _/sambil mayungin lo juga/_

 **You:** gue nunggu lo.

 **Yoongi:** kan bisa nanti. Lo udah basah kuyup gini juga _/megang lengan lo yg bajunya udh kerendem aer/_

 **You:** Gue gak mau lo bilang nanti lagi. Gue maunya sekarang.

 **Yoongi:** _yawlah ..._

 **You:** Jadi lo kemana aja? Sampai line gue kadang gk di read, telpon gue diabaikan dan setiap ketemu, lo selalu bilang capek.

 **Yoongi:** kita ngomong di mobil aja. Disini dingin. Lo udah-

 **You:** sekarang! _/netes air mata lo/_

 **Yoongi:** _/narik nafas dalem banget terus ngembusin perlahan./_

 **You:** _badan gue udh menggigil gila_

 **Yoongi:** jadi gue nyari seseorang, nah seseorang itu-

Brukkkkkk!

Lo udah jatuh ke tanah dan Yoongi setengah mampus panik.

 **Yoongi:** (y/n) ! Kim (y/n) _/nyentuh wajah lo/ ... gila dingin banget._

Dengan panik Yoongi segera ngegendong lo dan bawa lo masuk kedalam mobil. Yoongi milih jalan mutar dengan kecepatan penuh daripada harus ngadepin macet.

 **Yoongi:** _ini semua gegara lo Yoongi seharusnya lo gk nembak (y/n) . Bodoh banget sih lo!_

* * *

 **Ulala~**

 **Maaf kemarin gak muncul  
Soalnya author lagi ngelanjut FF yang ada wordpress.  
Judulnya With You.. ceritanya keren abis pokoknya :v #Promote  
Kalo mau baca ada di wordpress ya kworld45 wordpress com ( diganti dengan titik '.')**

 **Btw ini FF mau tamat loh  
Yah sekitar 5 sampe 10 chapter lagi lah #Bruuh.  
Tapi tenang aja, kan ad ayang baru. **

**Nah yang baru ini judulnya 'sHE'  
Karakternya adalah V aka Kim taehyung dan Jeon Yeojin aka OC author  
Spoiler - "Mereka tinggal serumah" **

**FF 'sHE' itu udah di publish di wattpad author  
Ituloh yang idnya AnQueen45 **

**Aduh kelewatan nih  
Maaf ngebacot eaa **

**Sekian dan terima kasih  
**

 **Jan lupa voment**


	20. Chapter 18

Yoongi ngebuka apartement dengan terburu Buru dan masuk sambil ngegendong lo. Ternyata disana lagi pada ngumpul. Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, dan Seokjin

 **Namjoon:** Yawlah! Napa ni anak?! _/nyamperin Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi:** Jan tanya dulu _/buka pintu akamr sendiri terus ngerebahin lo disana. Nyalain pemanas ruangan. Ngambil handuk dari kamar mandi terus ngelap lengan plus wajah lo yg basah. Ngeringin rambut lo pake hairdryer terakhir nyelimutin elo/_

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan keringat dipelipisnya.

 **Namjoon:** (y/n) lo apain? _/nahan pen bogem Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi:** Dia nunggu gue sampai rela hujan hujanan.

 **Namjoon:** Napa lo tega ngebuat dia nunggu?!

 **Yoongi:** Gue juga gk tau! Lagian seharusnya dia punya otak dong. Pulang gitu!

Buuhkkkkk! Namjoon udah melayangkan tinjunya kepipi mulus Yoongi.

 **TaeKookMin:** Hyung!

 **Seokjin:** jan berantem dong

 **Namjoon:** Lokan pacarnya seharusnya jaga dia. Ini gak malah-

 **Yoongi:** Iya gue salah! Puas?!

 **Namjoon:** Lo emang ya! Gk bisa dikasih tau!

 **Hoseok:** udahlah gk usah pake ajang berantem dong.

 **Seokjin:** Yoongi lo mandi deh. Baju lo juga basah tuh

Yoongi menuruti perkataan Seokjin dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi dia langsung rebahan di sofa dan lama kelamaan ketiduran.

 **Jungkook:** Yoongi hyung akhir akhir aneh

 **Seokjin:** Dia lagi nyari Ji Eun mati matian

 **Namjoon:** kenapa gue jdi gak suka si Ji Eun muncul

 **Hoseok:** andaikan tuh anak muncul sebelum Yoongi taken. Keknya gue gk ikutan kesel kayak lo.

 **Taehyung:** jadi Ji Eun ada dikorea?

 **Seokjin:** Iya.. dia hadir dinikahan gue

 **TaeKookMin:** Whuuuttt?!

 **Hoseok:** Sans dong. Ntar Yoongi bangun lagi.

 **Seokjin:** gue juga lagi nyari Ji Eun.

 **Jimin:** Ketemu?

 **Seokjin:** nggak

 **Jungkook:** bakat emang Ji Eun nuuna sembunyi

 **Hoseok:** gue gk bisa bayangin kalo Ji Eun muncul didepan Yoongi

 **Namjoon:** sama ae.

 **Jungkook:** Btw hyung gk pulang? Udh mo jam 1 malam tuh.

 **Namjoon:** cabut yok

 **Seokjin:** gue nginep disini.

 **Hoseok:** gue juga deng

 **Jungkook:** gak. Hyung gk ngasih untung apa apa klo nginep

 **Hoseok:** nah loh?

 **Seokjin:** maksud lo gue guna gitu?

 **Taehyung:** Of course. Koki sarapan pagi

 **Seokjin:** vangke. Untung cakep.

 **Namjoon:** yodah deh. Yook cabut

 **Hoseok:** gak mau

 **Namjoon:** gue tinggal lo

 **Hoseok:** nggak mau

 **Namjoon:** dasar kuda minta seret _/nyeret Hoseok/_

Malam pun berlalu.

Skip

Lo akhirnya sadar dan kaget sama dimana lo berada. Lo memutuskan untuk berkeliling dikamar yg cukup luas sadar kalo itu kamar Yoongi ketika mata lo nangkep sertifikat atas nama Min Yoongim.

Mata lo gak sengaja nangkep bingkai foto kecil diatas meja.

Lo berjalan ke meja itu dan ngeliat foto yg ada disana.

Dalem hati lo bertanya tanya siapa cewek cantik ini. Kenapa fotonya bisa di kamar Yoongi. Sedangkan foto lo gak ada.

Dengan pikiran itu pun lo berjalan keluar kamar dan lo langsung nyium bau yg wangi.

 **Yoongi:** Udah sadar?

 **You:** _/ngangguk sambil jalan kemeja dapur/_

 **Seokjin:** Gak sakit kan lo?

 **You:** _/ngangguk/_

 **Yoongi:** serius? _/ngecek suhu badan lo dengan pegang kening lo/_ ... ntar kita kedokter. Lo demam.

 **You:** _/nyentuh kening sendiri/_ iya, gue demam.

 **Seokjin:** Nih makan _/ngasih sup/_

 **Jungkook:** makan yang banyak nuun

 **You:** iya

Lo pun makan bersama dengan kelima cogan yg salah satunya adalah pacar lo. Sebenarnya lo mau tanya banyak hal sama Yoongi tapi lo tahan mengingat lgi banyak orang.

Tiba tiba

Tingnungnengnong(?) _*suarasandiapartement_

 **Yoongi:** kata lo dua anak itu udh kekantor.

 **Seokjin:** emang

 **Jungkook:** Yeri kali _/ngacir keluar/_

 **Yoongi:** Siapa kook?

... : Bahkan sandinya masih sama.

 **Yoongi:** _gue gak salah denger kan?_

Dengan Buru Buru Yoongi ngacir diikuti oleh Seokjin yang juga kenal baik dengan nih suara. Dan lo juga ikutan bersama dengan Jimin dan Taehyung

 **Yoongi:** Lee Ji Eun? _/natepin cewek yg ada didepan pintu dengan koper/_

 **You:** **inikan cewek yg ada difoto itu? Lee ji eun? Kok bisa tau sandi apartement Yoongi? Siapa dia sebenarnya**

 **Ji Eun:** long time no see, Yoongi.

* * *

 **Okeh  
Silahkan Voment**


	21. Chapter 19

**Jieun:** long time no see, Yoongi

 **Yoongi:** Lo beneran-

 **Jieun:** keknya lo lagi punya ta-

Tiba tiba aja Yoongi meluk Jieun erat. Erat banget sampe mata lo yg ngeliat panas.

 **Seokjin:** (y/n) lo gk-

 **You:** _/lari keluar dari apartement ngelewatin Yoongi dan Jieun yg lagi pelukan/_

 **Seokjin:** _berantakan. Bener bener berantakan._

Lo langsung masuk kedalam apartemen lo dan saat itu juga lo nangis.

 **You:** _siapa sih sebenernya cewek itu? Sampe Yoongi berani meluk dia seerat itu didepan gue. Sampe dia tau sandi apartemnt gue. Sampe fotonya ada dikamar Yoongi. Bahkan gue yg pacarnya aja gk pernah diperlukan gitu._

 **You:** Kenapa dia gak ngasih tau gue?

setelah lo nangis tersedak sedak *tersedu-sedu-maksud-ane* . Lo memutuskan untuk tiduran karena lo merasa gak enak badan. Gimana nggak. Orng abis mandian.

Disisi lain.

 **Seokjin:** yok pergi kerja *bisik-bisik sama 3 mahluk yg natapin Yoongi sama Jieun yg lagi duduk di sofa.

 **Jungkook:** boss kita aja belum otw

 **Seokjin:** ngerti sikon dong kook

 **Taehyung:** hyung tuh yg ngertiin sikon. Lagi seru juga

 **Seokjin:** dasar para bocah *menyeret tiga mahluk itu keluar.

 **Yoongi:** gue gk tau harus ngomong apa-apa

 **Jieun:** kabar lo gimana? Baik?

 **Yoongi:** Mmm.. baik

 **Jieun:** gue juga baik.

 **Yoongi:** selama ini lo sembunyi dimana?

 **Jieun:** dimata lo gue sembunyi, padahal nggak. Gue hidup normal di Kanada.

 **Yoongi:** Normal lo bilang? Gue gk bisa sama sekali ngontakkin lo. Lo kayak debu yg ketiup angin. Tiba tiba hilang gitu aja?!

 **Jieun:** gue bakal jelasin. Santai aja Gi.

 **Yoongi:** justru anehkan kalo gue santai gitu. 3 tahun lo ngilang!

 **Jieun:** _seharusnya gue gk ngedatangin dia langsung begini. Yh seharusnya gue buat dia yg ngedatangin gue biar atmosfernya gk setajam ini. Terlanjur yah gimana lagi_

 **Yoongi:** jelasin

 **Jieun:** eh? Iya... makanya santai dulu. Lo orangnya dibawa suasana banget sih

 **Yoongi:** lo gak berubah sama sekali. Tenang aja bawaannya padahal sikon udh kek gini.

 **Jieun:** _karena gue pelaku ,ya tenang. Lo korban pasti panik. Wajar kan_

 **Jieun:** sebenrnya ini keputusan gue ngilang keluar negeri tanpa ngasih tau lo

 **Yoongi:** ngapain lo keluar negeri?

 **Jieun:** ehh.. gue bukan ngilang. Disana gue ngelanjut kuliah.

 **Yoongi:** _kuliah? Darimana dia dapet uang?_

 **Jieun:** kok bisa? Guekan gk punya uang sebesar itu buat lanjut kuliah diluar. Itukan yg lo pikirin?

 **Yoongi:** _/diem natap Jieun/_

 **Jieun:** kebaca Yoongi. Emang gue gk punya uang sebanyak itu. So gue dapat uang dari ayah lo. Bisa dibilang gue hidup 3 tahun pake uang ayah lo dan ayah lo tau dimana gue.

 **Yoongi:** whhaattt? Kenapa bisa ayah gue?!

 **jieun:** Pas gue lulus SMA sebenarnya ayah lo udh ngasih tawaran itu. Lo jan mikir ayah lo misahin kita. Dia ngasih gue pilihan kok. Nggak maksa.

 **Yoongi:** Jadi lo yg milih ninggalin gue?! Lo gak mikir seberapa-

 **Jieun:** _/megang tangan Yoongi/_ santai dong.

 **Yoongi:** gimana gue bisa santai *ngegumam

 **Jieun:** sebenarnya gue pengen ngasih tau lo. Tapi rasanya berat banget. Gue pen gk ngambil tawaran ayah lo tapi kapan lgi gue bisa lanjut kuliah dengan gratis?

 **Yoongi:** guekan bisa-

 **Jieun:** Lo tau kalo gue gak suka bergantung sama lo.

 **Yoongi:** tapi lo bergantung sama ayah gue?

 **Jieun:** secara teori sih nggak. Ayah lo yg nawarin soalnya.

 **Yoongi:** _ogebnya nggak berkurang_

 **Jieun:** guenya mau bilang sama lo tapi pasti lo gk ngizinin. Sebenarnya lo bisa ikut sma gue ke kanada dan kita kuliah bareng. Tapi pasti mama lo gk ngizinin mengingat lo anak satu satunya.

 **Yoongi:** tapi tetep ajakan-

 **Jieun:** gue mau ngasih tau lo pas udh sekitar 3 bulanan disana. Tapi hape gue bilang dan semua kontak kehapus. Mungkin lo gk bisa nyari gue karena mikir data gue pake nama Lee Ji Eun kan? Tapi ayah lo buat passport dan smuanya pake nama Lee IU sesuai keinginan gue.

 **Yoongi:** hah?!

 **Jieun:** jadi ini murni kesalahan gue dan gue bener bener minta maaf ninggalin lo. Gue tau lo sayang banget sama gue tapi terkadang gue juga gak nyaman nerima rasa sayang lo itu mengingat gue gk pintar pintar banget, anak yatim piatu, miskin dan sebagainya.

 **Yoongi:** Lo ngomong apaan sih

 **Jieun:** tapi gue sadar satu hal. Kalo kita memang ditakdirkan. Pasti kita masih bisa bersatu meskipun sdh tidak bertemu 3 tahun.

 **Yoongi:** gue masih sayang sama lo

 **Jieun:** gue juga. Kalo nggak gue gk bakal ke sini

 **Yoongi:** Be mine?

 **Jieun:** bukannya kita belum putus?

 **Yoongi:** ahahah, bener juga.

 **Jieun:** saranghae

 **Yoongi:** nado saranghae

* * *

 **Jjdddeeerrrr!**

 **Bentar lebarannnnn**

 **Hoyeee!**

 **:***


	22. Chapter 20 plus edisi curhat

**Author: Yawlah gue greget :'v**

 **Jungkook: Curhatnya ntar dulu gih**

 **Author: mz tdi nonton V?**

 **Taehyung: nontonin V? Member Bts itu? Yg tamvan itu?**

 **Author: bodo ni orng. tadi ada-**

 **Jimin: /nyeret author/ bantuin gue**

 **Jungkook: balik lagi di ending ya thor**

 **Author: /muka bahagia dunia akhirat diseret bias/ #dihayalandoang :'')**

-—-

Besoknya demam lo makin parah. Tau ajalah yg ngajakkin kedokter tdi PHP. Ya'kan? Maklum cogan PHP ... gue punya cowok yg gk cogan aja PHP -"edisicurhat"-

Lo pun keluar dari apartement dan gk sengaja ngeliat Ji Eun yg keluar juga dri apartement Yoongi

 **You:** _dia nginap? Sendirian cewek? Nggak. Yg lebih parah dia bukan org biasa bagi Yoongi._

Lo pun satu lift sama dia dan jalan ke parkiran bareng dia. Lebih tepatnya dibelakang dia sambil nahan emosi pengen mukul pala dia pake sepatu adidas 2 jutaan.

Hati lo makin sakit pas ngeliat Jieun masuk kedalam mobil Yoongi yg biasanya udh ngilang jam 4 pagi.

 **You:** _what the hell... brengsek lo!_

 **Namjoon:** sampe kapan berdiri disini? _/bisik ditelinga lo/_

 **You:** buset!

 **You:** ternyata lo. Ngapain kesini?

 **Namjoon:** Gak papa... _kuatir gue bego_

 **You:** gak bawa mobil lo?

 **Namjoon:** Bawa. Ke kantor bareng nih?

 **You:** gue mau ke klinik bentar. Kena demam nih

 **Namjoon:** Makanya jangan mandi hujan

 **You:** tau dri mana lo?

 **Namjoon:** _mampus, gue lupa klo dia gk tau gue ada di sana waktu itu plus ngebogem wajah tamvan manusia bazeng itu._

 **Namjoon:** Seokjin ngasih tau

 **You:** ahhh

Lo pun bersama Namjoon menuju ke klinik dan kekantor bareng sma dia. Sebenarnya Namjoon udh ngelarang lo kekantor. Lagian juga si boss di kantor aka Seokjin tau lo sakit. Tapi lo juga males uring uringan dirumah cuma buat istirahat yg ujung ujungnya mikirin Yoongi.

 **Minhyuk:** eh, ambil pesanan ini nih di toko Yoongi hyung.

 **You:** lo aja gih

 **Minhyuk:** napa gue?! Inikan tempat ecengan lo.

 **You:** gue sakit elah. Mana gk bawa mobil juga.

 **Minhyuk:** yelah. Sakit dijadiin alasan.

 **You:** guekan juga bilang tdi gk bawa mobil.

 **Minhyuk:** alesan doang _/sambil pergi/_

 **You:** _tapi gue pen juga ngeliat Yoongi. Nggak. Gue malah pen peluk dia._

 **You:** Minhyuk! Minhyuk yg unyuk unyuk! _/manggil Minhyuk pake suara hantu. Maklum kan sakit/_

 **Minhyuk:** apaan pendek?

 **You:** _gue panggil unyu juga dianya malah manggil gue pendek..._ minjem mobil lo kalo gitu

 **Minhyuk:** lah?! Beneran gk bawa mobil?

 **You:** lo sangka gue bohong? _/nyamperin Minhyuk/_

 **Minhyuk:** _/nyerahin kunci mobil dia/_ nyetir yg bener ya. Jan sampe nabrak. Masih belum lunas soalnya.

 **You:** _kere amat lo.._. gue sakit bukan mabuk.

Lo pun keluar dri bilik kantor menuju parkiran. Eh gk sengaja ketemu sama tebengan lo tdi pgi.

 **Namjoon:** mau kemana?

 **You:** ngambil pesanan. _/ngasih liat kertas pesanan/_

 **Namjoon:** _dri tokonya Yoongi?_ ... mau gue anter ? Lokan gk bawa mobil.

 **You:** Nebeng _/ngasih liat kunci mobil Minhyuk dan GO-/_

 **Namjoon:** _gk tenang rasanya gue... /diem diem ke parkiran juga/_

Lo pun menuju ke toko Yoongi. Lo gk nyadar kalo si Namjoon nguntit lo dri belakang. Maklum kepekaan hilang ketika sakit. ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Lo segera turun dri mobil dan dengan perasaan gugup setengah koma lo masuk kedalam toko pacar lo.

 **You:** _kira-kira dia ada nggak ya?_

Nyuuuuutttttt- bangbangbangヽ(^。^)ノ

tiba tiba Yoongi lewat.

Lewat samping lo

Ngelewatin lo

Dengan tampang datar

Tanpa ngelirik lo

Seolah olah lo gk ada

Gk keliatan

-Klo di webtoon dice lo punya dice cloacking *benergktuhnulisnya?

Lo langsung pen nangis gitu. Kan sakit tuh cuma dilewatin doang.

*author yg dilewatin bukan sama pacar aja sakit hati. Jankan dilewatin. Sampai sekarang pun dilirik aja gk pernah. mungkin klo author dilirik sma si itu. Yg ngelirik udh sakit mata :v... #itu loh yg bikin greget ane tdi (*¯︶¯*)... Jankan yg tdi pagi. Yg dri Bulan lalu bikin greget aja gk ngelirik gue... #mandangin foto mz Agus di hp.

Yg lebih parah adalah si Jieun dibelakang Yoongi yg ikut ikutan ngelewatin lo. Dan dia ngelirik lo sekilas.

 **You:** _itu bener Yoongikan?_

 **Namjoon:** _bazeng lo!_

 **You:** _mungkin cuma gk liat. Tapi... masa gk liat?_

 **Jungkook:** nuuna? _/manggil ragu/_

 **You:** _/nyadar dri lamunan/_ eh sori. Ngalangin pintu guenya.

Lo pun masuk dengan nahan air mata.

 **Jimin:** _kenapa gue jdi sakit hati sendiri ngeliat (y/n) gini? Berantakan gitu._

 **Taehyung:** _yawlah tetangga gue jdi zombie gini._

 **Jimin:** ngambil pesenan ya?

 **You:** _/ngangguk/_

 **Jimin:** bentar gue ambilin _/ngambil pesanan lo setelah lo nunjukkin kertas pesanan/_

 **Jungkook:** udh ke klinik nuun?

 **You:** udh

 **Jungkook:** kok masih pucet?

 **You:** _pucet yg ini bukan gegara demam keknya. Gegara sakit hati._

 **You:** kan bru minum obat sekali

 **Jungkook:** ahhh

 **Jimin:** nih... ah ya, ini sekalian, buat lo, tdi gue bikin lebih. _/ngasih kotak pesanan lo ditambah kotak cake mini buat lo/_

 **You:** thanks

Lo pun Buru Buru ke mobil mengingat Yoongi yg selalu nyelipin coklat buat lo ditiap kotak pesanan. Tpi pas lo buka, yg lo cri gak ada.

 **You:** seriusan deh. Kenapa gue diginiin? _/nangis/_

tiba tiba...

Tookk...tokkk...tookk...

Lo ngelirik ke jendela dengan mata yg masih netesin air mata. Lo kaget ngeliat Namjoon dan tanpa basa basi lo buka penuh kaca jendela mobil lo.

 **Namjoon:** _udah berapa kali lo nangis gegara Yoongi?_

 **Namjoon:** _/ngusap air mata lo/_ Jangan nangis elah.. air mata lo anget gini, kan gk enak tuh ngebanjirin muka lo...

 **You:** _/makin nangis dengan Namjoon yg ngeliatin lo/_

Disisi lain

 **Yoongi:** lama banget rasanya gk deket dia gini... _/sambil ngambil tangan Jieun dan ngegenggam tuh tangan mulus/_

 **Jieun:** _lama banget rasanya gk gini... kangen banget gue_

 **Yoongi:** _bentar... keknya..._

 **Yoongi:** Dompet gue ketinggalan. Balik bentar gk papakn?

 **Jieun:** Ya. Sans aja. Gue gk tergesa gesa kok. Toh pantinya gk bakal tutup.

 **Yoongi:** _/muter balik/_

Dengan terburu Buru ke toko karena gk mau buat Jieun nunggu.

Pas perjalanan ke toko lo gk sengaja ngeliat Namjoon yg lgi nyender dikaca jendela seseorang.

 **Yoongi:** _ngapain sih tu anak? Samperin bentar kali ya. Eh, ntar gue dibogemin gegara kemarin. Ah bomat. Sohib gk bakal gitu._

Yoongi pun nyamperin Namjoon.

 **Yoongi:** Lo ngapain? _/nepuk bahu Namjoon/_

 **Namjoon:** _/balik badan/ Yoongi?_

 **Yoongi:** _(y/n)?_

* * *

 **Author: Akhirnya selesai juga**

 **Author: TaekokJim!**

 **Jungkook: napa?**

 **Author: mo ngelanjut yg tdi gue**

 **Taehyung: silahkan. Gk ada yg larang keles**

 **Author: _tdi juga diseret gue_... liat di V App gak? youtube juga ada loh**

 **Jimin: apaan? Chandraliow? Reza?**

 **Author: yelah..sejak kapan Chandra ma Reza ada di V app?**

 **Jungkook: jdi apaan?**

 **Auhtor: tdi itu malem malem gue niat mo begadang nungguin para cogan gue comeback plus nunggu webtoon hri senin publish. Eh ketiduran... jdi tdi barusan kebangun. Jam 3 an lah. Deket deket sahur.**

 **Jimin: trus trus?**

 **Author: dengan reflek gue buka tablet gue dan gue minum**

 **Jimin: kirain tablet yg android**

 **Author: sori... maksud gue emng tablet yg itu.**

 **Taehyung: author tercintah kita lgi skit. Pdahal deket lebaran.**

 **Author: _yg ngomong juga lgi sakit gila. Deket leberan gk deket lebaran gk ada bedanya. Gila mulu._**

 **Author: seventeen combackkkkk...! Mingyu-minggyu-woozi-woozi-**

 **Wonu: iyaahhh?**

 **Author: _lupa gue klo di ff ini ada Wonu_**

 **Jungkook: ngapain lo bang?**

 **Wonu: sapa yg lo panggil abang?**

 **Jungkook: elu**

 **Wonu: gue idol kelles gk ush sksd**

 **Author: _serah ae..._**

 **Author: Minggyu mna ?**

 **Wonu: gk tahu**

 **Taehyung: gak tempe**

 **Jimin: katanya Jimin lo Army? Kok jdeerr gitu seventeen comeback?**

 **Author: gue army kok bang... inshaallah sampe mati... tapi bentar jdi carat gk papa dong.**

 **Author: eh iya... gue juga cenat cenut gegara abang unyuk gue comeback juga.**

 **Wonu: sapa? Vernon? Gk ada unyunya mah dia**

 **Author: bukan elah. Lo se grup juga ngina. Itu si rookie. ... Astro... yawlah Rocky ganteng banget ya... senyum manisnya Moonbin pun tak terkalahkan... ke imutan Sanha yg over gk bisa gue liat lgi gegra dia klo di V app dibelakang mulu π_π ...**

 **Jungkook: sekarang ngacir ke Aroha lagi**

 **Author: nonton yg diyoutube? Yg weekly idol random dance? Yg ada astro sama KNK nya... Moonbin sama Rocky ngedance dope gitu... yawlah gue sampe ngeces liat Rocky**

 **Jimin: rukiah yuk**

 **Taehyung: udh kebal klo rukiah buat ngilangin fangirlingannya**

 **Jungkook: tinggal yuk**

 **Author: kenapa para rookie tamvan smua?**

 **Jungkook: bang wonu... ikutan kita yuk**

 **Wonu: kemana?**

 **Jungkook: beli baju lebaran**

 **Wonu: ikuttt**

 **Taehyung: boong batal puasa lo**

 **Jungkook: lgi halangan kok gue**

 **Jimin: yodah yukk**

 **Author: _gue ditinggal itu udh biasa... biasa banget... tapi tetep cakit..._**

 **Author: gue mo nutup aja dah... terimakasih sdh membaca FF abal abalan saya. Harap terus membaca FF karya saya. Kunjungi juga blog saya .com dan baca FF ongoing dengan judul 'With You' . Ah iya. Jan lupa juga liat work ya. Ff baru dengan main chara Taehyung lagi on going.**

 **Taehyung: dibacaaa yaakk guyysss!**

 **Author: _pergi...pergi aja deh lo... yawlah.. gue ngusir dedek bias gue... maafkan gue mz Agus._**

 **Author: selamat menunggu lebaran... sekian terimakasih.**

 **Author: jan lupa voment... main ngibrit aja...**

 **o(^^o) bang bang bang (o^^)o**


	23. Chapter 21

**Yoongi:** _(y/n)?_

 **You:** _Yoongi? Aduh... air mata gue..._

Lo langsung buang muka dan tanpa pikir panjang lo langsung nyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi. Sebenarnya lo gk mau pergi tapi lo juga terlanjur sakit duluan ngeliat muka Yoongi.

 **Namjoon:** Hell Min Yoongi

 **Yoongi:** (y/n) kenapa?

 **Namjoon:** lo sok polos? Bego? Ato pura pura naif?

 **Yoongi:** hah?!

 **Namjoon:** seharusnya gue gk nyuruh lo nembak dia. Dasar brengsek! _/pergi ninggalin Yoongi berharap dianya peka tanpa harus Namjoon pukulin wajah tampannya itu/_

 **Yoongi:** _apaan sih? Gue gk ngerti sama sekali. Lagian juga salah dia sendiri nerima gue. Guekan udh bilang klo gue takut dia sakit hati-_

 _"Gue gak mau lo bilang nanti lagi. Gue maunya sekarang."_

 **Yoongi:** _gue belum jelasin apapun soal Jieun ke (y/n) ... knp gue bru ingat? Dan gue baru sadar klo (y/n) pasti sakit hati banget gegara gue. Gue sama dia masih punya hubungan dan gue tanpa sengaja udh mutusin hubungan gue sepihak. Nggak. Gue gk mau mutusin hubungan gue ke dia._

 **Jieun:** hey! Bengong aja.

 **Yoongi:** _/kaget/_ sori... bentar gue ambil barang gue.

 **Jieun:** Yo.. gue balik ke mobil

* * *

Lo bener bener berasa hidup di dunia lain. Ini udh hari keempat semenjak Jieun datang. Lo gk ada kontak kontakkan bareng Yoongi. Si Jieun juga masih tinggal di apartement Yoongi dan lo ngambil cuti 1 minggu.

Lo ngambil hp lo yg nganggur berharap ada sesuatu dengan nama Yoongi disana tpi gk ada apa apa.

 **You:** bentar gue mati kalo ceritanya gini terus

Lo pun memutuskan untuk cari udara segar diluar. Eh malah ngeliat vangke.

Lo gk sengaja ngeliat Yoongi yg bantuin Jieun bawa belanjaan. Dengan Buru Buru lo sembunyi dibalik tembok.

 **You:** _kenapa gue yg sembunyi?_

Dengan gugup lo keluar dri persembunyian dan nongol didepan Yoongi.

 **Jieun:** kita seapartement ya?

 **You:** _/nggak bisa jawab gegara suara lo nyangkut di tenggorokkan/_

 **Yoongi:** _(y/n) ? Dia gk kerja?_

 **Yoongi:** Jieun lo balik deluan aja dulu. Gue ada urusan.

 **Jieun:** oke... _/masuk kedalam gedung/_

 **Yoongi:** Gak kerja?

 **You:** _dri semua pertanyaan yg enak ditanya. Kenapa malah nanya ini?_

 **You:** cuti 1 minggu

 **Yoongi:** kenapa?

 **You:** _vangke lo Min Yoongi!_

 **You:** gak papa

 **Yoongi:** _canggung banget gue sama dia. benerkan kalo gue masih pacaran ama dia ? Ahh.. Padahal gue juga pengen ngejelasin sesuatu._

 **You:** gue pergi dulu.

 **Yoongi:** pergi dulu bareng gue _/nyegat lo dengan ngalangin jalan lo/_

 **You:** kemana?

 **Yoongi:** nggak tau. Ikut ajalah. _/narik tangan lo/_

Lo cuma bisa ngikutin Yoongi masuk kedalam mobil dia sambil nahan air mata.

 **Yoongi:** kenapa aneh banget jdinya?

 **You:** _/pasang seatbelt yg lagi nyendat/ ... mobilnya aja gk mau gue dudukin.. poor banget lo Kim (y/n)_

Tiba tiba Yoongi ngebantu lo masangin seatbelt. Lo sempat cengo. Hati lo senang tpi di satu sisi sakit. Lo takut setelah ini lo gak bakal pernah merasakan ini lgi. Gak pernah bisa liat wajah Yoongi sedekat ini lagi.

Skip

Lo turun dari mobil setelah Yoongi mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun juga. Ini pantai.

 **You:** _untung gue sudah sembuh kalo nggak bisa mampus._

 **Yoongi:** (y/n)

 **You:** Hm?

 **Yoongi:** Lee Jieun. Gue mau jelasin hubungan gue sma dia.

 **You:** _/ngangguk/_

 **Yoongi:** dia pacar gue

 **You:** _/tanpa sadar lo udah meneteskan air mata dengan mata yg nyaris keluar/_

 **You:** pacar lo? Trus gue?

 **Yoongi:** lo juga

Plaaakkkkkk!

Dengan spontan lo nampar Yoongi sambil nangis.

 **You:** _enak banget dia bilang gitu_

 **Yoongi:** gue gak tau lo semarah ini.

 **You:** _/nunduk doang/_

 **Yoongi:** gue gk pernah bilang sama lo memang. Bukannya gue nyembunyiin ini smua. Gue cuma pengen gk ambil pusing.

 **You:** lo mau cari enak sedangkan gue sakit hati?

 **Yoongi:** pas gue nembak lo. Gue udh bilangkan alasan gue gk nembak lo meskipun gue tertarik dan suka sma lo karena gue takut lo sakit hati? Tapi lo terima juga.

 **You:** jdi lo mau bilang ini salah gue?

 **Yoongi:** gak sepenuhnya

 **You:** hah?! Gk sepenuhnya ?

 **Yoongi:** dengar dulu gue. Jieun itu pacar gue sejak SMP tahun kedua. Gue juga tinggal seatap sama dia pas lulus SMA . Tapi gk lama setelah itu dia menghilang. Gue nunggu selama 3 tahun dan 3 tahun itu juga lo ada dihidup gue meskipun dalam hidup lo, gue cuma jdi bayang bayang.

 **You:** _/natapin Yoongi dengan mata merah dan berair /_

 **Yoongi:** Alasan utama gue gk nembak lo adalah Jieun. Gue takut saat gue sudah jatuh di pelukan lo, Jieun datang dan gue lari ke dia. Gue tau lo pasti sakit hati. Dan gue rasa ini udh terjadi.

 **You:** kalo gitu putusin aja gue _/masih mode nangis/_

 **Yoongi:** kenapa nggak lo aja? _... gue mana bisa_

 **You:** gue gak bisa mutusin lo

 **Yoongi:** kenapa? Gue udh buat lo sakit hati begini, trus itu kita juga udh miskomunikasi. Lo-

 **You:** karena gue masih sayang sama lo! Gue gak bisa mutusin lo bgitu aja ! Puas?!

 **Yoongi:** _sedalam itu perasaan dia ke gue? Meskipun gue udh sekejam ini ke dia?_

 **You:** Jadi lo aja yg putusin gue

 **Yoongi:** _kenapa gue juga merasa salah sma jalan ini? Nggak. Bukan merasa lagi. Ini emang salah. Gue nggak mau mutusin dia juga... arghh! MIN YOONGI!_

 **You:** Yoongi?

 **Yoongi:** gue gak bisa

 **You:** jangan ngaco. Kenapa juga lo gk bisa mutusin gue tpi bisa nykitin gue ?

 **Yoongi:** gue gk tau

 **You:** mau lo apaan sih. jangan serakah deh . Lo gk bisa jadiin gue dan Jieun milik lo di waktu yg bersamaan. Gue ini punya hati yg gk bisa seenaknya lo sakitin.

 **Yoongi:** ya makanya gue gk mau mutusin lo! _/megang bahu lo/_ ... gue gak tau gue mau apa. Gue gk mau kehilangan Jieun sama kayak gue kehilangan dia dulu. Gue gk mau ngerasain sakit yg dulu gue rasain. Tpi mutusin elo? Gue juga gk bisa. Gue merasa mutusin lo bukan hal yg bener.

 **You:** terus yg bener apaan? Gue juga gk tahan lo sakitin gini!

 **Yoongi:** if you can wait for a while. I will back with the answer.

 **You:** i cant. Gue gk bisa!

 **Yoongi:** plisss.. gue gk bisa berfikir mana yg tepat.

 **You:** Yoongi gue-

 **Yoongi:** Gue gk mau kehilangan lo berdua _/akhirnya Yoongi nangis/_

 **You:** _heh? Dianya nangis? Gue apain dia? Aduh.._

 **You:** _/ngapus air mata Yoongi ragu/_ gue tunggu. Jangan buat gue nunggu lama lama... _terpaksa deh_

 **Yoongi:** Ya

* * *

 **Gue yg buat ni Ff sambil ngedenger lagu Good Luck AOA jdi berasa...lucky lucky! =￣ω￣=**

 **Abaikanlah**

 **Berdasarkan perhitungan gue -yg buat ni ff- ... Ff ini akan selesai minggu depan lebih sedikit. Gue udh ngedraft eh ternyata hsil draftnya mayan banyak. ? :')**

 **Gue juga udh buat FF atunya... itu loh yg judulnya 'sHE' Udh nyampe sekitar 28 part ?. Heran gue, sejak kpn jdi sebanyak itu ? -_-" -Ini FF udh di Publish di Wattpad gue AnQueen45-**

 **Atu lagi. Ff ini ntar inshaallah ada versi novelnya. Yg mikir ni ff dijadiin novel segera tenggelamkan! :v . Maksudnya versi baku dan detailnya. Ala ala novel gitu. Tpi publishnya bukan di sini. Di wordpress gue .**

 **Udh itu aja. Vlease Voment to respon**


	24. Chapter 22

Line!

Lo yg lagi nonton uttaran - ＠(￣-￣)＠ - segera mengambil hp.

Ternyata Namjoon ngechat lo

* * *

Lagi apa lo?

Kantor sepi gk ada lo

* * *

Lagi nonton

Ada nggak ada gue sam aja keles

* * *

Jalan kuy

Yakali lo cuti cuma nonton doang

* * *

Mager

* * *

Udh ayok

Mumpung gue baik

* * *

Ciee yg lagi baik ? :*

* * *

Emotnya ? (o/o)

* * *

Jalan kemana dulu?

Klo cuman ke Taman mending gue dirumah

* * *

Kemall. Gimana?

* * *

Lo mau ngabisin duit jalan bareng gue?

* * *

Sekali kali gk pp dong

* * *

Oke!

Jemput gue segera

* * *

Sipp

Otw

* * *

Lo pun segera siap siap buat shopping bareng Namjoon. Itung itung lepasin frustasi lo gegara Yoongi yg nyuruh lo nunggu dia. Ini udh 3 hari berlalu dan lo sama Yoongi msih miskomunikasi sedangkan Jieun masih tinggal bareng Yoongi.

 **Namjoon:** giliran shopping aja cepet

 **You:** maklum cewek _/masuk mobil/_

 **Namjoon:** _syukur deh dia udh bisa senyum. Sia sia gue kuatir._

* * *

Disi lain Yoongi lgi dirumah uring uringan. Semenjak ada Jieun dia jdi jarang ketoko dan lebih suka dirumah bareng sama Jieun. Hanya 3 mahluk itu yg pergi bekerja.

Yoongi sendiri tidur bersama 3 mahluk itu dan Jieun yg menggunakan kamar Yoongi.

 **Yoongi:** serius. Jieun mandi lama banget.

Sepeti biasa. Ketika bosan menyerang. Yoongi membuka SNS.

Instagram

 _*Foto tidak tersedia. Versi lengkap ada di wattpad dengan id AnQueen45. Terimakaish*_

 **Nmjoon** habislah uang gue ?:'( **Kim99**

❤1107 likes

Coment

 **YeriKim** nikung mz? **Minswg Nmjooon  
** **Jeonjk** baca line gue pe'a **YeriKim  
** **JimPark** pacar sendiri aja linenya lawas di r **YeriKim JeonJK  
** **Hoseok** gak makin runyam nih sikon klo lo ikut nyempil? **Nmjoon  
** **Nmjoon** Gak juga **YeriKim Hoseok  
** **Seokjin** Namjoon ?:'( **Nmjoon  
** **Kim99** salah sendiri lo ngajak gue **Nmjoon**  
 **Kim99** sans ae **YeriKim JimPark Jeonjk Seokjin Hoseok**  
 **Dhyun** lah ini yg dikata taken sama mz Yoongi napa nongol di sini? **Nmjoon Kim99 Minswg**  
 **JimPark** bocah diem **Dhyun**  
 **Kim99** padahal muka gue gk terekspos , tpi msih aja kenal ? **Dhyun**  
 **Dhyun** itu yg bantet tolong ditenggelamkan **JimPark**  
 **Dhyun** ogeb jan dipelihara. Udh disebut sma mz Namjoon noh **Kim99**  
 **JimPark** bantet suka juga **Dhyun**  
 **Seolhyun** i am back  
 **Jeonjk** dri mana aja nuun? **Seolhyun KimTae**  
 **KimTae** ciee yg komebek ? **Seolhyun**  
 **Seolhyun** dri luar kota bareng baekhyun **JeonJk KimTae**  
 **Seolhyun** ntar ketemuan yok, para cecans **Kim99 Dhyun YeriKim SuzyBae**  
 **JustKei** rame ngets  
 **Dhyun** Seolhyun traktira,,,hoyyee **Seolhyun**  
 **Nmjoon** bsok kerja lo **Seolhyun**  
 **JimPark** om baek ecengannya para cecans **KimTae**  
 **Kim99** korban om Baek ya **JimPark KimTae Bhyun**  
 **JimPark** napa lo panggil orangnya **Kim99**  
 **YeriKim** korban berikutnya **Minswg**  
 **Seokjin** gue udh bersyukur dlam ati lo cuma nyebut sekali ditambah Dahyun sekali, eh napa lo sebut lagi? ? **YeriKim**  
 **Jeonjk** tau nih. Pdhal udh diksih tau lewat line **YeriKim**  
 **YeriKim** bomat :v **Jeonjk Seokjin**

 **Yoongi:** _mereka jalan bareng? Cemburu gue rasanya._

Baru aja Yoongi mau ngetik di kolom coment tiba tiba aja tangan Jieun udh ngelingkar dileher Yoongi. Yoongi bisa nyium bau shampo Jieun.

 **Jieun:** siapa itu? _/sambil nyenderin kepala dibahu Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi:** _kenapa gue merasa gk enak?_ ... tetangga sebelah, Kim (y/n) . Lo udh ketemu dia kok.

 **Jieun:** lo deket sama dia?

 **Yoongi:** kenapa tanya?

 **Jieun:** _/narik kepala Yoongi biar ngadep kedia. You know the destence is very close/_ gue liat kemarin lo bareng dia.

 **Yoongi:** kapan? _Deket banget dianya. Sampe sesak nafas gue._

 **Jieun:** pas lo bilang ada urusan. Ternyata lo pergi sama dia.

 **Yoongi:** gue emang punya urusan sama dia.

 **Jieun:** urusan apa?

 **Yoongi:** _shit! Deket banget._

Perlahan Jieun makin deket seolah olah mau nyium Yoongi atau emang gitu.

Jieun tersenyum tipis ketika Yoongi tiba tiba aja mundur.

 **Yoongi:** urusan yg gk perlu lo tau.

 **Yoongi:** _napa gue gk bisa nafas?! /berusaha nafas dengen bener tpi sesak gitu/_

 **Jieun:** udh selesai? Urusan lo?

 **Yoongi:** belum. _Sesak gue! Ini kayak gue trauma ada dijarak sedekat itu sama Jieun._

Tiba tiba aja Yoongi berdiri dari sofa yg sontak bikin Jieun kaget. Dengan terburu Buru Yoongi ke apartement lo dan nekan bel lo kayak orang kesetanan.

 **You:** bentar !

Clekk...

 **You:** Yoongi?

 **Yoongi:** gue mau ngasih jawaban gue

 **You:** knp tiba tiba? Gk ngeline-

 **Yoongi:** Sori

 **You:** _ahh... jdi dia milih Jieun? Its okay. Emang seharusnya gitukan?_

 **You:** gk perlu minta maaf segala. Gue juga tau lo bakal milih Jieun _/nahan air mata/_

 **Yoongi:** Sori gue buat lo nunggu... _/meluk lo seerat mungkin/... now i can breathe._

 **You:** Yoongi?

 **Yoongi:** sori. Seharusnya dri awal gue langsung milih lo. Gue sadar kalo rasa sayang gue ke Jieun bukanlah rasa sayang seperti 3 tahun yg lalu. Itu jelas berbeda. _/lepasin pelukan lo/_ tapi rasa gue ke lo. Itu masih sama. Gue minta maaf karena baru sadar.

 **You:** Mmm... gue senang lo sadar

 **Yoongi:** be mine forever, hm?

 **You:** Dengan senang hati

 **Yoongi:** _/nyium lo/_

 **You:** _/nangis saking bahagianya/_

* * *

 **Maafkan dirikuh bgi yg merasa dialognya gk ngena. Ato gk ngerti. Gue yg bikin agak bingung ngejelasin sikon disana**

 **Apa adanya ajalah :v**


	25. Chapter 23

**Yoongi:** jadi gini apartement lo _/sambil duduk disofa/_

 **You:** _gilak, ini pertama kalinya Yoongi kesini._

 **You:** ya gitu _/ikut duduk/_

 **Yoongi:** (y/n), lo gk marah sama gue?

 **You:** Bagus deh lo sadar klo gue marah

 **Yoongi:** _/rebahan di pangkuan lo/_ ... tpi bahagiakan?

 **You:** _bnget..._ jadi Jieun gimana? Yakali dia tinggal di apartement lo. Sakit hati gue taulah. _... akhirnya gue ngomong juga keorangnya._

 **Yoongi:** gak tau _/mandangin lo dri bawah/_

 **You:** lo baru aja minta gue jadi punya lo selamanya. Jan bilang lo bakal minta Jieun jdi punya lo juga selamanya?!

 **You:** gaklah _/ngambil tangan lo terus balik badan./_ 30 menit tolong bangunin gue. _/sambil naroh tangan lo diatas matanya/_

 **You:** napa lo tiba tiba mo tidur gitu? _/mau narik tangan lo tapi Yoongi nahan/_

 **Yoongi:** gue capek

 **You:** apaan coba. Yakali lo masuk ke apartement gue cuma numpang tidur? Mana dipangkuan gue lgi. kalo capek pulang sana!

 **Yoongi:** _lama banget gk denger dia ngoceh gini..._

 **Yoongi:** dirumah gue ada Jieun.

 **You:** serah lo. Tidur sana! **/nyender di punggung sofa/**

Maka jadilah Yoongi beneran tidur dan lo juga ikutan tidur. Wajar karena itu emng udh jam tidur Yoongi. Dan lo juga lelah habis jalan bareng Namjoon.

Skip

 **Yoongi:** _ngeliat elo yg ikutan tidur/ yelah gue bilang bangunin 30 menit malah ikut tiduran. Jam berapa ini? 3 pagi? Gila!_

 **Yoongi:** _ah, lagian gue udh sering gk masuk jam 4 pagi dan dia juga cuti. Yakan?_

Dengan perlahan Yoongi ngerebahin lo disofa yg tdinya duduk.

 **Yoongi:** _cantik banget anak orang ini. Berasa gk rela gue dia jalan sama Namjoon kemarin. /mandangin lo yg lagi tidur pulas/_

 **Yoongi:** k _alo gua jdi suaminya bisa bisa telat kerja mulu gue gegara pantengin dia._

Yoongi pun beranjak dari posisiny dan jalan jalan di apartement lo. Masuk kamar lo. Kamar tamu. Dapur. Kamar mandi. Dll.

Beberapa jam kemudian lo kebangun. seperti biasa dengan setengah tertidur lo munuju kamar mandi tpi pas ngelewatin dapur lo ngeliat Yoongi.

 **Yoongi:** morning

 **You:** Aaaa! Napa lo disini?!

 **Yoongi:** Mandi dulu sana biar sadar.

 **You:** dasar mesum!

 **Yoongi:** sana mandi!

Lo pun masuk kamar mandi dan seperti biasa. Lo melakukan apa yg harus lo lakukan dikamar mandi. Selesai itu lo pake baju dan keluar dri kamar mandi msih dengan rambut yg basah.

 **Yoongi:** hari ini lo kerja?

 **You:** besok... _jdi semaleman gue tidur bareng dia? Apa apaan nih !_

 **Yoongi:** gue gk tau lo mikirin apa. Tapi tdi gue bangun jam 3 dan lo jam 5. Dan selama 2 jam gue cuma duduk dimeja makan lo sambil baca ini. _/nunjukkin buku diary lo/_

 **You:** _buset!_

 **You:** dalam kehidupan gue sebagai kekasih lo juga ada yg privasi! Balikkin!

 **Yoongi:** jadi lo sdh suka sama gue gk jauh setelah gue nongol sebagai Ceo? Ah.. tpi dihalaman sebelumnya lo ngina si CEO gegara gk muncul bahkan lo berniat mau ngebunuh si CEO. Gue ksih tau aja, lo gk bisa bunuh orng tamvan kayak gue.

 **You:** _napa bisa diary gue ada diatas meja makan juga. trus ni anak, narsisnya yawlah..._

 **Yoongi:** Namjoon nembak lo tpi lo gk bisa terima karena gue. Ah, disini juga lo bilang mo ngiket Jieun di pilar saking keselnya.

 **You:** balikiin woyyy! _/ngerampas buku lo tpi Yoongi langsung lari ke dapur otomatis lo juga ikut ngejar dia/_

Tapi mata lo beralih yg tdinya ke Yoongi malah ke meja didapur yg udh ada sandwich sama susunya.

 **Yoongi:** selamat makan _/naroh buku lo disamping piring sandwich trus ngecup pipi lo mumpung lo lgi cengo/_

 **You:** _vangke main cium aja!_

 **Yoongi:** apa kata sandi apartement lo?

 **You:** napa lo tanya?!

 **Yoongi:** nanti gue ksini lagi.

 **You:** Y udh nanti gue bukain pintu.

 **Yoongi:** ck, serah lo. Gue pulang dulu. Habisin tuh makanan buatan gue. 1 jam lagi gue balik trus kita jalan. Ngabisin waktu sisa cuti lo.

 **You:** kemana?

 **Yoongi:** gak tau _/keluar dri apartement lo/_

 **You:** kebiasaan di tanya kemana jawabannya gak tau mulu. _/sambil naroh sandwich plus susu diatas meja makan/_

Yoongi pun masuk ke apartementnya.

 **Jungkook:** hyungggg! Gue kira lo diculik!

 **Taehyung:** hyungggg! Hampir kita lapor polisi.

 **Yoongi:** sans ae _/jalan kekamar sendiri/_

 **Jimin:** semaleman lo tidur di mana?

Baru lo mau buka pintu, pintunya udh kebuka duluan memperlihatkan Jieun yg cantik dalam balutan dressnya.

 **Jieun:** Hy

 **Yoongi:** _cantik gila_

 **Jimin:** kacangin aja gue.

 **Jieun:** lo tidur disebekahkan?

 **Taekookmin** : whuuutttssss!

 **Jimin:** ditempat (y/n) ?

 **Yoongi:** Ya

 **Taehyung:** boss kita ngeri

 **Jungkook:** lo gk ngapa ngapain in (y/n) nuuna kn?

 **Yoongi:** nggaklah

 **Yoongi:** gue mau ambil baju gue bentar _/sambil masuk kekamar/_

Clekkkk... Jieun langsung nutup pintu kamar Yoongi.

 **Yoongi:** napa lo tutup?

 **Jieun:** jadi gue lo buang?

 **Yoongi:** gue gk buang lo. Tapi bener gue mau mutusin lo.

 **Jieun:** jadi (y/n) itu pacar lo?

 **Yoongi:** ya. Sori gue gk ada bilang.

 **Jieun:** gue udh tau kok. Santai aja. Hahaha.

 **Yoongi:** hah?!

 **Jieun:** gue gk sengaja liat hp lo yg banyak nampakkin foto dia. Lo bukan orng yg suka nyimpen foto cewek kalo gk penting. Dan juga wallpaper lo foto dia.

 **Yoongi:** gue juga punya privasi sebagai mantan kekasih lo.

 **Jieun:** kan gue gak sengaja

 **Yoongi:** what ever

 **Jieun:** gue bakal pindah nanti. Apartement Sunny eonie bakal kosong selama beberapa hari karena mereka honey moon. Jdi gue tepati dulu. Lagian sunny eonnie bakal pindah kerumah Seokjin oppa.

 **Yoongi:** Mmm

 **Jieun:** jadi kapan?

 **Yoongi:** apa?

 **Jieun:** gue kenal lo Yoongi dan gue sadar banget kalo lo gk nyaman didekat gue meskipun gue gk tau kenapa. Ternyata karena pacar lo. Pacar yg lo sangat sangat sayangi itu. So, when you propose her?

 **Yoongi:** Hahhh?! Lo nyuruh gue ngelamar dia?! Sinting! Habis gue nyakitin dia lo suruh gue ngelamar dia? apalagi yg nyuruh lo?!

 **Jieun:** Gue cuma tanya elah. Lagian sapa suruh lo nyakitin dia.

 **Yoongi:** _hah. Klo dipikir pikir sih gara gara lo_

 **Jieun:** jan kelamaan ya. _/keluar dri kamar/_ .. ah ya, kita udh putus.

 **Yoongi:** aneh tu anak. Sebangsa sama Taehyung keknya

 **Yoongi:** hmmm...propose?


	26. Chapter 24

Instagram

 _*Gambar tidak tersedia, versi lengkap ada di watppad dengan id AnQueen45*_

 **Minswg** New story **Kim99**

❤ 2867 likes

Coment

 **JeonJk** terhura gue hyung **Minswg**  
 **JimPark** ciee yg gk kerja **Minswg**  
 **Minhyuk** ciee yg gk kerja (2) **Kim99**  
 **YeriKim** ciee yg barengan **Minswg Kim99**  
 **Nmjoon** ciee yg udahan brokennya **Minswg Kim99**  
 **Kim99** thanks for today **Minswg**  
 **Kim99** ciee cieein aja mulu **YeriKim JimPark JeonJk Minhyuk Nmjoon**  
 **KimTae** hyung cepetan kesini :'( **Minswg**  
 **Minswg** napa? Otw gue **KimTae**  
 **KimTae** line hyung **Minswg**

 **Yoongi:** napa sih Tae?

 **You:** mungkin ada yg penting

Line!

 _08.45_

 _Emaknya hyung dateng ke toko_

 **Yoongi:** _busett! Demi apa? Kok main datang_

 _08.46_

 _Gue dalam perjalanan kesana_

 **You:** kenapa?

 **Yoongi:** mommy gue ditoko

 **You:** oohh

 **Yoongi:** ini bukan hal yg harus lo oohhin doang. Ini langka

Yoongi Buru Buru ketoko bareng lo setelah ngabisin setengah hari main main diluar. Menjelajahi seoul.

Setelah sampe Yoongi langsung nyamperin si Mommy yg lagi makan cake dan lo ngacir ke counter ngerumpi bareng Jungkook.

 **Yoongi:** mom.

 **Mommy:** lama bener. Ditungguin juga.

 **Yoongi:** ngapain kesini? Biasanya cuma kerumah Yeri

 **Mommy:** ininih genting. _/ngeluarin foto/_ ... udh jones 3 tahun kan anak mommy? Nah ini mommy pake trik yg biasa ibu ibu lakuin keanaknya.

 **Yoongi:** _/ngeliat foto cewek/_ jodohin Yoongi?

 **Mommy:** seperti biasa anak mommy pintar. Ini smua cecan ada diseoul dan klo kamu mau, pilih aja. Langsung mommy atur ketemuan sekarang

 **Mommy:** mommy udh capek denger temen temen mommy yg nyeritain menantunya.. sengak telinga mommy Yoongi

 **Yoongi:** _ini si mommy mo jodohin ato ngobral cewek? Mana gk cantik cantik amat lgi. Tebel bedak doang ini mah._

 **Yoongi:** bentar mom. _/pergi bentar trus nyamperin lo yg lagi minum kopi breng Jungkook/_

 **Yoongi:** sini bentar

 **You:** ngapain? Ketemu mommy lo? Gak! Gue blum siap.

 **Yoongi:** selamatin gue.

 **You:** eh? _/ditarik Yoongi/_

 **Mommy:** ngapain bawa pelayan kmu segala? Diseret lagi.

 **You:** _like mother like son emang... nginanya, yawlah_.

 **Yoongi:** yelah mommy, cantik gini dibilang pelayan.

 **You:** _bener tuh_

 **Mommy:** nah trus sapa?

 **Yoongi:** pacar Yoongi

Kriikkkkk

Kriikkkk

Kriikkk

Jderrrr!

 **Mommy:** siapa?

 **Yoongi:** dia _/nunjuk lo/_

 **You:** saya, Kim (y/n) _/bungkuk 91 derajat/_

 **Mommy:** kok bisa?

 **Yoongi:** bisalah mom

 **Mommy:** duduk sini coba

 **You:** _/duduk bareng Yoongi didepan si Mommy/_

 **Mommy:** kerja apa? Tinggal dimana? Pendidikan terakhir apa?

 **You:** _buset! Ini kayak gue diinterogasi sma camer_

 **You** : itu.. kerja di SJ group, satu apartement sama Yoongi, ng pendidikan terakhir di universitas Seoul.

 **Yoongi:** universitas seoul?

 **You:** ya

 **Yoongi:** kok bego?

 **You:** vangke lo beb

 **Mommy:** udh berapa lama sama Yoongi?

 **You:** Mmm... _/ngitung/-_

 **Yoongi:** 3 tahun mom

 **You:** _whaatt?! /lototin Yoongi/_

 **Yoongi:** / _ngode lo lewat lirikkan/_

 **Mommy:** nah trus yng katanya anak mommy jones?

 **Yoongi:** bohong kali

 **Mommy:** orng kamu yg bilang

 **Yoongi:** _si Mommy bikin kesel elah. ..._ ya Yoongi bohong kali, habis ntar kalo Yoongi ksih tau, mommy malah rempong ngurus (y/n)

 **Mommy:** _anak mommy rese ya..._ udh cape cape mommy cariin cecan eh dianya udh punya ecengan

 **Yoongi:** heheheh _*ketawagaring_

 **You:** _seru ea si mommy sma Yoongi. Lucu gue liat Yoongi yg kek gini._

 **Mommy:** jadi weddingnya kapan ?

 **You:** _whuuttss?!_

 **Yoongi:** secepatnya mom, tunggu aja.

 **You:** sinting lo! _*bisikditelinga Yoongi_

 **Yoongi:** berisik lo

 **You:** lo yg berisik

 **Mommy:** okeh, ntar mommy atur pertemuan sama daddy yah.

 **You:** _buset, hbis mommy terbitlah daddy_

 **Yoongi:** ntar Yoongi aja yg ngurus segalanya.. se-ga-la-nya... mommy tinggal duduk manis sambil moles lipstik.

 **Mommy:** cepetan eak.. mommy mau mamerin (y/n) keteman teman mommy.

 **You:** _jadi ceritanya gue direstuin nih ? Si Mommy easy banget_

 **Mommy:** udh deh mommy mo pergi dulu.

 **Yoongi:** _pergi sono mom, lelah anak mu ini._

 **Yoongi:** kemana?

 **Mommy:** mau ngantar?

 **Yoongi:** enggak

 **Mommy:** dasar anak durhaka

 **Yoongi:** / _nyengir/_

 **Mommy:** ntar kita shopping bareng ya (y/n) .. suka shoppingkan?

 **You:** _/ngacungin jempol /_ oke Tan ... _gampang bener gaul sama si Mommy, si anak maka, yawlah_.

 **Mommy:** sipp

 **Yoongi:** _semudah itu ya cewek bergaul._

Akhirnya si mommy keluar dan Yoongi langsung minum kopi bekas mommynya.

 **Yoongi:** kering tenggorokkan gue.

 **You:** mommy lo keceh ya

 **Yoongi:** keceh paan coba. 10 menit gue ngomong sma mommy udh habis liur gue

 **You:** tapi lo easy aja tuh

 **Yoongi:** easy pala lo peyang. Lo aja yg blum tau. Susah sih klo si Mommy dilawan. Makanya waktu dianya nanya kapan wedding, gue cuma bisa bilang secepatnya. Kalo enggak mommy bakal nyebut tanggal. Lo mau?

 **You:** kita baru baikkan langsung ngibrit nikah? Sinting aja lo.

 **Yoongi:** lebih cepat lebih Bagus juga sih

 **You:** sekarang lo yg pen cepet cepet nikah

 **Yoongi:** ntar gue pikirkan

 **You:** apaa?

 **Yoongi:** propose _/sambil berdiri/_

 **You:** ehhh? Lo seriusan?

 **Yoongi:** / _pura pura gak denger/_


End file.
